to be love
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Lebih baik yang mana: sendiri menanti orang yang dicintai atau bersama seseorang yang mencintaimu? / "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa jika kau tidak seperti ini mungkin aku tidak akan menginginkanmu hidup denganku?" / warning: genderbender, cliche, AU, etc inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _ **I do not take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**_

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, genderbend!FurihataKouki, OOC, OC, simple-fluff, super cliché, lots of description, fast pace, typo(s), absurd, super-duper crack slight pairing, etc.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read**_ **! ^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Ruang itu sejak awal memang tak lengang. Tak seperti dirinya yang berharap tiba-tiba dianugerahi sayap untuk terbang. Pergi dari semua ini dan melayang ke awang-awang.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maunya anak ini, huh."

"Sudahlah. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya."

"Aku tidak memaksa! Dia yang tidak sadar diri usianya sudah berapa. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Tapi, coba kautempatkan dirimu dalam posisinya. Pasti dia punya alasan sendiri—"

"—dia tidak pernah berkata apa pun! Bagaimana kita bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkannya? Aku tidak ingin dia tertekan karena digosipkan tetangga dan yang lainnya. Lagipula, usianya sudah lebih dari cukup. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa dia menjadi perawan tua selamanya—"

"—dia lebih tertekan, astaga. Coba kaupikir, sesungguhnya, siapa yang mau menikah tanpa cinta—"

"—kau ini selalu saja membelanya! Pembelaanmu tidak akan melindunginya dari serangan hinaan orang lain, dan yang aku lakukan—"

"—yang kaulakukan hanyalah memaksa anak kita sendiri untuk menikah agar kau tidak merasa malu karena semua tetangga dekat kita telah menimang cucu! Kaupikir aku tidak tahu?"

"—tidak begitu ... sungguh, aku hanya ingin anak kita dijaga oleh seseorang. Dan dia menolak semua orang. Kau tidak pernah ada di rumah tiap pagi, karena itu kau tidak dihadapkan oleh omongan mereka yang berkata anak kita lesbi! KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA?! Aku tidak percaya anakku seperti itu! Sama sekali tidak! Makanya, aku berusaha mencarikan lelaki yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi, dia selalu menolak—"

Bergetar, dia mencengkeram lututnya. Pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya karena dirinya, masih tersentris seputar jodoh untuknya—padahal mereka bukan Tuhan dan perkara ini tak seharusnya dimainkan dalam genggaman mereka, adalah yang paling membuatnya muak. Hatinya konstan terkoyak. Dan ia sadar dirinya takkan pernah siap jika suatu hari nanti, bahkan dari rumahnya sendiri ia akan didepak.

Namun tangis pilu ibunya yang selama ini ia pikir keterlaluan karena selalu memaksanya rela dipinang lelaki lain, ayahnya yang selalu membelanya, melantak muak yang menderak benaknya.

"Maaf."

Kedua orangtuanya yang duduk di hadapannya menoleh padanya. Suaranya serak menggulir kerikil penyesalan terberat, menyadari ternyata selama ini adalah salahnya yang begitu keras kepala menanti seseorang yang takkan pernah datang untuknya—dan betapa dia muak pada orang itu yang memonopoli hati tanpa pernah membagi hati dengannya, dirinya begitu bebal untuk memahami ekspetasi seseorang akan meminangnya adalah mimpi mati.

"—aku ... aku membuat kalian sedih."

Ia terpekur. Lekas menyeka sebilur pilu yang gugur dari matanya, basah menjejak di pipinya. Betapa bodoh dirinya tak menyadari, semenyebalkan apa pun caranya, sememuakkan apa pun omel panas dan cara mereka memedulikannya, orangtuanya tetap memedulikannya.

Semua karena orang itu.

Akhirnya, dia menyadari telah mencapai titik kulminasi, yang terdefinisi sebagai titik jemu dan muak memuncak karena hidupnya, hatinya, dirinya, tak pernah bebas. Terkekang hanya oleh orang itu. Seseorang yang ia yakin dirinya bahkan tak terkenang meski hanya sekali dalam benaknya.

Dia jengah, dan ketika bergetar menghirup napas dalam berikutnya, ia sadar dirinya didera desperasi mendamba untuk berubah.

(Membuka hati yang selama ini secara persisten dan idiot, selalu ia kunci.)

"Maafkan aku." Dia berusaha mengangkat kepala, menatap lurus pada kedua orangtua. Mengulas senyum (kendati tulang pipi begitu kaku) semampu yang ia bisa.

"Lain kali, bila ada lagi yang mungkin mau menikahi perempuan sepertiku yang biasa-biasa saja ini, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Aku akan menyerahkan segala keputusan pada kalian."

—karena rasanya mungkin identik dengan sensasi hampir mati dan terlalu bodoh untuk memilih seseorang selain yang menahtahi hati.

Duduk dalam posisi formal membuat kakinya kebas. Namun hatinya sedikit tak lagi terasa sempit lebih seperti betotan beban berat kini terlepas—dan pemahaman akan kesadaran ia membiarkan asa yang dikristal dalam relung hati kandas. Mungkin dirinyalah yang harus mengikhlaskan hatinya untuk bebas. Atas realisasi ini, repetitif ia menyeka jendela hatinya yang memanas.

"Kouki ..."

Tiada silabel maaf terucap, tapi sorot pandang wanita itu menyiratkan ketidaktegaan seraya menyambut tangan ibunya yang terjulur padanya untuk memeluknya erat. Mengisakkan penyesalan di bahunya.

"Kau akan dapat yang terbaik, Kouki," tandas ayahnya tegas kendati dengan mata memedas. "Percayalah."

Wanita itu tak memercayai suaranya untuk mengucap jawab, maka ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

Belaian hangat ayahnya di kepalanya kemudian, membuatnya merasa seperti putri kecil yang dibela oleh ayah karena dimarahi ibunya lantaran ketahuan melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Menyebabkan wanita tersebut perih tak terperi merindu figur kakak lelakinya yang tak lagi menghuni rumah sama dengannya, kakak yang pasti akan melontarkan lelucon untuk meluluh suspense yang membelenggu ruang menyesakkan ini.

Kenangan haru ini –dan realisasi muak yang tertuju bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin baru mulai esok akan dirobek dari tapak jejak yang tertulis di buku kehidupannya. Biarlah mozaik memori yang dulu diwarna dengan pena biru bertinta pilu, karena tatkala matahari yang menggeliat dengan semburat meliuk di ufuk Timur esok pagi, ia akan meniti dan membiarkan warna-warni tumpah mewarna larikan lembar hari-hari masa depan.

"Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir suatu hari nanti kau akan pulang bawa perempuan, 'kan?"

Desau gurau ibunya yang parau, sama sekali tidak lucu—mungkin dengan intensi seperti kakaknya tapi itu sungguh menyinggungnya, seketika dirinya diterjang galau. Melepaskan pelukan dan menyorotkan horror pada ibunya yang lalu tertawa bersama ayahnya.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Jangan bilang _Okaa-san_ percaya pada—"

"—ya, kalau kau pulang bawa lelaki, aku baru akan merasa benar-benar lega."

"Eeeeh? _Okaa-san_ tidak menganggap Fukuda dan Kawahara?!"

"Aah ... kasihan mereka. Kau gantung begitu."

"Aku tidak menggantung mereka! Astaga, mereka hanya sahabatku."

"Kau tidak sadar selama ini kau adalah _heartbreaker_ , 'kan?"

" _He-heartbreaker?_ Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan kenal pacar mereka yang juga temanku."

"Dulunya, mereka suka padamu. Kalau tidak, kenapa selalu bersamamu?"

"I-itu karena aku berteman dengan mereka sejak—"

"Dipikir-pikir, keduanya tampan juga. Baik pula. Kawahara- _kun_ adalah pemuda yang baik, dan Fukuda- _kun_ sangat suportif padamu—dia bahkan selalu menyemangatimu dan tidak pesimis sepertimu, Kouki."

" _Otou-san_ , jangan ikut-ikut _Kaa_ —"

"Ya, 'kan, _Anata_? Kouki kita sebenarnya tidak sebiasa saja yang putri kita sendiri pikirkan. Oh, ya, apa kabar mereka berdua? Kenapa tidak pernah main ke sini lagi? Bagaimana kalau kau memilih di antara mereka, Kouki?"

"Aduh, jangan cubit-cubit pipiku. Sudah kubilang, mereka sudah punya pacar! Bahkan Fukuda sudah merencanakan untuk bertunangan dengan pacarnya."

"Ya sudah, berarti mereka memang bukan jodohmu, Kouki."

"Bagaimana kalau teman kerjamu itu yang suka mengagetkan orang? Dia sangat sopan dan tatakramanya benar-benar mengagumkan."

"E-eh, _Okaa-san_ tahu Kuroko dari mana?"

"Oooh, namanya Kuroko- _kun_. Dia saja! Bagaimana, _Otou-san_?"

"Yang tempo hari lalu memberikan Kouki tumpangan pulang ke rumah? Ah, ya. Dia tampaknya sangat baik walau ... eh, agak menyeramkan karena tidak terasa hawa keberadaannya."

"Pemuda itu santun sekali. Oke, Kouki, berjuanglah! Kami akan memberimu restu—"

Wanita yang usianya nyaris mendekati kepala tiga itu menghela napas panjang. Terlampau panjang. Membayang pemuda bayang-bayang itu bersanding dengannya padahal jelas-jelas mustahil ketertarikan termagnet padanya dari rekan kerjanya tersebut, Kouki mengabaikan celoteh semangat ibunya dan tanggapan tenang ayahnya.

"Err—bisa kita bicara hal lain? Ada yang mau aku buatkan teh?"

"Jangan mengalihkan, Kouki. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. _Okaa-san_ akan berdoa supaya ada pria milyarder tampan baik hati yang akan melamarmu—"

"— _Okaa-san_ , tolong berpikir realistis—

 _Ting. Tong._

"Kouki, tolong bukakan pintu dan lihat siapa yang datang." Ayahnya menyela perkataan ibunya. Senyumnya meretas wajah pesimis anak perempuan tunggalnya hingga terjelmakan senyum lega—bel penyelamat berdering untuknya.

"Mungkin yang datang itu milyarder tampan baik—"

"—uh, aku akan bukakan pintu dulu."

Wanita tersebut bergegas bangkit kendati kaki-kaki tak ubahnya digerogot semut-semut. Tertatih menuju ke pintu, mengabaikan ibunya yang ikut berdiri dan mengintilinya seraya membisikkan mungkin itu adalah pria yang hidup hanya di mimpi-mimpi dan mustahil ada di muka bumi, matanya terpicing mendengar semua itu selagi ia merapikan baju lalu lekas membuka pintu.

Seorang wanita berdiri anggun tertimpa remang lampu pekarangan. Wanita itu dan ibunya melongo, antara terpesona dan tak percaya, karena wanita dengan gaun malam musim panas dan mantel warna krim polos yang sederhana tapi melekat membuat sosoknya sempurna, memulas senyum menawan tatkala bersipandang dengan si wanita biasa-biasa saja.

"Selamat malam."

Tidak terjadi ironi seperti yang Furihata kehendaki—komikal semacam wanita berpostur dengan segala hal dari dirinya berestetika perfeksi tapi cacat dengan suara tenor mengerikan, suara lembutnya menyentak kedua wanita berbeda usia yang menyandang marga Furihata.

"Ma-malam." Putri tunggal keluarga Furihata bergegas membungkuk, membalas lengkung menawan tamu di hadapannya dengan senyum (agak terlampau) kikuk.

"Apakah Anda Furihata Kouki?" tanya wanita itu yang tidak diringkus keterkejutan akan pandangan curiga dari wanita lain yang lebih tua dibandingkan

Kouki mengangguk kaku. "A-ada apa?"

Wanita tersebut makin kikuk ketika wanita yang kira-kira sebaya ibunya tapi tampak jauh lebih muda itu menatapnya dari ujung rambut ke ujung alas kaki yang ia kenakan. Bibirnya mengedut, berupaya untuk tetap ramah.

"U-uhm, di luar dingin sekali, bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan bicara di dalam saja?"

Tamunya itu dilanda keterkejutan, sebelum ekspresinya melembut. Dia mengangguk, mengucap terima kasih yang begitu santun sehingga sepasang anak-ibu itu menepi mempersilakannya untuk masuk. Namun wanita itu hanya bergeming, menarik napas dalam, berkata-kata dengan suara halusnya.

"Tujuan saya datang kemari—"

Kata-katanya itu membuat kedua perempuan bermarga Furihata itu terperangah.

"—untuk melamar Furihata Kouki."

Angin musim dingin menyingkir dedaunan hingga terguling-guling di lengan jalanan dan di antara lorong-lorong selokan dedaunan itu terpuruk. Anjing melolong pilu di kejauhan meremangkan bulu kuduk. Wajah kedua Furihata yang mendengar perkataan itu dan proses mereka memahami ternyata menimbulkan dampak buruk.

Tiga detik berikutnya, Nyonya Furihata meratap.

.

.

"Anakku le- ... les- ..."

.

.

Detik selanjutnya, terkulai pingsan.

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

 **A Kuroko no Basket** _ **Fanfiction**_ **,**

 **.**

 **To be love**

 **.**

 _ **By:**_ **Light of Leviathan**

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

"Maafkan keambiguan yang _Haha-ue_ -ku sampaikan."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Maaf juga ka-karena _Okaa-san_ -ku terlalu cepat salah pa-paham."

Percakapan itulah saja yang bisa disadap oleh kepala keluarga Furihata di beranda keluarga rumahnya dari sepasang muda-mudi di pekarangan. Mata menyipit tajam, mendadak berkhayal memiliki kekuatan supernatural untuk membakar punggung tegap pemuda bermantel coklat mahal yang tidak serasi dengan segala kesederhanaan taman kecil rumahnya—dan sama sekali tidak serasi bersanding dengan putri kesayangannya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, bel rumah mereka berbunyi dan ada tamu yang datang. Tamu tersebut menyampaikan hendak melamar putri keluarga Furihata. Namun karena keluarga Furihata baru saja berdiskusi serius perihal pinangan dan status dan rumor mengkhawatirkan tersentral pada anak gadis keluarga tersebut, maka sang ibunda pingsan lantaran salah paham.

Dikiranya ada perempuan dengan penampilan bangsawan melamar putrinya untuk dinikahi. Jika benar demikian, berarti rumor yang digunjingkan tetangga sama sekali tak keliru.

Tepat ketika para perempuan itu menjerit, muncul sesosok yang Furihata kenali dan membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa semua ini mimpi tatkala melihat presiden dari jajaran direksi di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, atasannya, yang biasa ia temui selama waktu kerja, terkadang mengantarnya ke rumah jika terlalu larut malam—dengan alasan logis tidak baik perempuan pulang sendiri malam-malam tapi jika di luar sana tidak hujan badai maka Furihata seringkali menolaknya, masuk ke rumahnya lalu melesat kilat menyangga ibunya yang terkulai pingsan.

Ayahnya berseru kaget ketika putrinya menuntun seorang pemuda menggendong istrinya yang pingsan.

Dia sempat mendamprat, marah-marah karena merasa ini pelecehan terhadap istrinya, sementara dalam detik-detik mengerikan itu Furihata berusaha menenangkan ayahnya sembari menahan ketakutan di hati takut dirinya dipecat dari pekerjaannya—itu yang dimarahi ayahnya adalah atasannya.

Wanita yang membuat Furihata terpana ternyata adalah ibunda atasannya itu, membungkuk mohon maaf karena tidak menyangka perkataannya membuat nyonya Furihata diterpa syok.

Tatkala ayahnya yang tengah memangku dan mengipasi ibunya agar cepat siuman, tajam bertanya siapa yang ada di hadapannya, intensi apa datang kemari, Furihata yang cemas dengan kondisi ibunya dan menggenggam erat tangan perempuan yang melahirkannya itu bahkan terdistraksi tatkala ibunda atasannya menatapnya lekat.

Tatapan yang investigatif, Furihata gelisah karenanya—luput menyadari itu lebih atentif. Wanita itu tidak lekas menjawab, matanya berkelip serapuh kepak sayap kupu-kupu mengerling pemuda yang duduk di sisinya, lalu berbisik pelan pada putranya, kemudian —

"Tujuan saya datang kemari adalah melamar Furihata Kouki untuk putra saya, Akashi Seijuurou. Apa Anda keberatan dengan lamaran dari putra saya pada putri Anda, Furihata- _san_?"

—seumur hidup, mungkin ini kali pertama ada pinangan dilayangkan begitu frontal tanpa ada basa-basi sama sekali.

Lebih mengejutkan lagi ketika nyonya Furihata siuman pasca mendengar hal itu dan seketika terduduk.

Raut ketiga anggota keluarga Furihata itu tampak begitu komikal dalam keterkejutan yang dibalur keheningan menyesakkan. Pandangan mereka terbagi antara wanita yang tersenyum anggun dan pemuda yang kentara terlihat mendapat warisan genetik dari ibunya.

"Kouki, a-apa ini?! Ke-kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang—"

"—aduh, jangan peluk aku seerat ini _, Okaa-san_! Bu-bukankah kau pingsan barusan?! Me-memalukan—a-aku juga ti-tidak ta-tahu—"

Furihata meronta sepelan yang ia bisa dari ibunya yang memeluknya erat-erat. Ia ingin memberitahu ayahnya untuk tidak memelototi setiap pemuda yang datang untuk meminangnya, terlebih intensitas aura mengancam ayahnya itu keterlaluan.

"Maaf, bisa saya bicara dulu dengan Furihata Kouki- _san?_ "

Furihata mendesis pada ibunya yang terkikik licik, gemas sekali mencubit pinggangnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar bisikan kegelapan ibunya, "Apa _Okaa-san_ bilang. Akan ada milyarder tampan baik hati—" dan seterusnya, sementara matanya berbinar-binar bahagia melihat pemuda di hadapannya membungkuk hormat pada kedua orangtua Furihata.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar kau menyebut seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou."

Cetusan (nyaris kejam) ayahnya itu tidak menggoyahkan pemuda yang disebut namanya membungkuk sopan, memohon izin diberikan sesingkat waktu untuk bicara dengan wanita yang dilamar olehnya.

"A-Akashi-san ... u-uhm, dia—be-beliau maksudku, ah ... err," Furihata terbata-bata menjelaskan, makin kikuk ketika ibunda dari pemuda yang dimaksud terkikik geli sembari tak henti memerhatikannya, "se-sederhananya, dia a-atasanku di tempat a-aku bekerja."

"Oh." Wajah netral ayahnya eksplisit menyiratkan: aku-tidak-tahu-siapa-dia.

"Aduh, Otou-san, makanya sering-sering nonton berita! Jangan nonton acara Pacuan Kuda terus! Masa kau tidak pernah lihat Akashi Seijuurou di televisi?! " Ibunya menjeda rentetan omelan dengan mendorongnya bangun, "Lebih baik kalian bicara berdua, sana! Oh, Tuhan, Engkau Maha Pendengar doa orang yang teraniaya! Putriku bukan seseorang dengan orientasi seksual menyimpang!"

" _Okaa-san!"_ Furihata meringis miris tatkala ibunya mendorong keras punggungnya, menepuknya dengan menyalurkan semangat. "Aduh."

Wanita yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Akashi Shiori itu menepuk bahu bidang putranya. "Bicaralah dengannya, Seijuurou- _kun,"_ pintanya lembut.

Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengangguk. Matanya mencari, tertumbuk pada sepasang mata berkaca-kaca yang selalu diamatinya dari balik kaca penyekat ruang kerja mereka. Melihat Furihata yang tampak begitu malu dan bingung—gagal memaksa ibunya berhenti menggoda, dengan penampilan sederhana yang tidak pernah dilihatnya—tidak seperti sasakan rambut dan parfum dan setelan formal di kantor, bibirnya mengembangkan senyum.

"Ki-kita—" Mendadak kerongkongannya kering. Ada hening yang menyelinap di antara mereka, Furihata tahu Akashi pun tahu, namun bagaimanapun semua itu tidak terhindarkan tatkala Furihata menyadari senyum Akashi berbeda dari kamuflase dunia yang berkejaran dengan profit, waktu, serta dokumen menggunung tempat mereka biasa berada. "—bi-bicara di luar saja, Akashi- _san."_

Situasi itulah yang kini menggiring keduanya berdiri di pekarangan kecil rumah keluarga Furihata. Siapa sangka dalam situasi seperti ini, jika bukan rumput yang telah mengering dan mereka injak ini menarik, maka bonsai-bonsai kecil dalam pot yang terawat rapi tampak menyeramkan dipercik cahaya lampu taman justru menjadi objek yang lebih menarik untuk dipandang.

"Kau tidak seterkejut yang aku duga."

Furihata tersentak mendengar suara atasannya, refleks ia menoleh, menemukan sudut-sudut mata semerah rubi yang terbias cahaya lembut mematutnya. Dia refleks kembali meneliti struktur tubuh bonsai dengan kepala pohon berbentuk bulat.

"A-aku ... bingung." Suaranya tidak lebih kencang dari derik jangkrik yang menggemerisik semak-semak. "Kurasa a-aku masih tidak percaya ... A-Akashi _-san_ ada di sini, uh, me-melamarku."

— _melamarku,_ yang hanya mengenakan piyama gaun tidur berbahan hangat dengan motif pita di pinggang, pergelangan tangan, dan kurva diikat pita di bagian leher, rambut berantakan, wajah sembab habis menangis, dan kekanakan—tidak ada deskrip selain kehancuran penampilan.

Furihata bukan seorang pengagung fesyen, tapi biasanya ia tampil memenuhi klasifikasi karyawati di korporasi Akashi. Tidak juga ia membawa fesyen sampai ke tempat tidur—toh apalagi yang dibutuhkan untuk tidur selain kenyamanan. Mana terpikirkan atasannya akan datang di jam-jam santai seperti ini untuk ...

– _astaga, untuk melamarnya!_

Namun dengan pemimpin tertinggi ada di sisi, penampilan setampan yang biasa dengan tuksedo krem dilapis mantel stylish berkerah tinggi sepanjang betis warna krem, melamarnya ... tidakkah ia miris bersimpati mengapa pria sesempurna ini malah melamarnya?

"Se-seperti semua i-ini mimpi." Furihata bergumam canggung sembari menyusutkan diri dengan bersidekap dan menundukkan kepala.

"Apa aku tidak senyata itu bagimu?" tanya Akashi, murni penasaran tanpa niat menghakimi.

Furihata kontan menggeleng repetitif. Ia memainkan simpul pita yang di perutnya, sembari jemari mengggenggam satu sama lain karena mendingin. "Kalau ... ka-kalau ... se-seperti di banyak cerita klise dengan protagonis lelaki sepertimu, kau datang untuk melamarku dengan maksud a-agar mendapatkan pe-pewaris keluarga—"

Tawa melodis di sisinya membelai ruang pendengaran wanita di akhir usia dua puluhnya itu.

"—kalau benar, bagaimana?"

Furihata mendengar pertanyaan. Menantang tapi sama sekali tidak garang. Lebih terdengar seperti canda, tapi juga bukan canda. Hanya penasaran. Perlahan-lahan ia menelusuri material pakaian yang Akashi kenakan lalu bermuara di rongga monokrom magenta yang lurus menatapnya.

Seakan mata itu mampu menembus dasar jiwanya yang terlalu lama terbenam dan tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya lagi menyeruak ke permukaan.

"A-Akashi-san ... bu-bukan tipe lelaki yang a-akan bermain melamar seseorang hanya ka-karena tuntutan kewajiban a-ataupun demi ke-keuntungan orang lain."

Furihata menggigit bibir menyadari ia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari atasannya itu yang tersenyum dengan pandangan selembut kecupan angin di tubuh mereka malam ini.

"Benar."

Sedepa jeda.

"Aku ... bukan tipe perempuan yang Akashi- _san_ a-kan su-suka." Furihata kembali berujar, kali ini menyadari Akashi juga turut memandang bonsai malang yang kembali jadi objek pandang mereka.

"Benar."

"Ka-kalau begitu—" Furihata mengerling takut-takut pada pemuda yang ternyata lagi-lagi tengah mematutnya melalui sudut-sudut mata merah itu, "—kenapa?"

Akashi kali ini menoleh sepenuhnya pada wanita yang menggigil—dan ia sadari antara ketakutan, sebatas karena norma kehormatan, dan mungkin kedinginan.

"Preferensi seseorang terhadap objek afeksi mereka, tidak lantas menjadikan orang tersebut sebagai orang yang akan ia cintai."

Furihata menggigit bibir sekali lagi, gemetar tatkala melihat Akashi dengan kasual melepas mantel. Ia tahu atasannya seorang gentleman, tapi mengapa ia merasakan yang Akashi lakukan berbeda dari yang Fukuda, Kawahara, atau semua teman-teman lelaki lainnya akan lakukan untuknya padahal tindakannya sama.

"Setidaknya, itu terjadi padaku."

Furihata baru pertama kali mendengar tawa presdir Akashi itu mungkin seringan arakan awan-awan yang menggeliat malas di bentangan langit musim panas. Seperti satir terhadap diri sendiri, atau menertawakan ironi yang terjadi padanya.

 _(Serupa dengan yang Furihata sendiri alami.)_

"Te-terima ... kasih."

Atas gestur _gentleman_ baik hati itu, Furihata menghargainya dengan memegang pinggiran mantel—merasakan fabrik wol lembut menggesek tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan wajah yang menghangat di kerah tinggi mantel tatkala sisa kehangatan di mantel itu menetralisir dingin yang merayapi tubuhnya, terlebih dengan wangi maskulin atasannya itu yang terhirup dalam olehnya.

 _Seharusnya_ , sama sekali tidak sulit untuk jatuh cinta pada pria ini.

Furihata tersentak, panik menoleh ketika pria di sisinya tertawa dengan volume suara naik setingkat. Ia ditertawakan. Ia mungkin bukan wanita yang akan membuat seluruh lelaki di dunia takluk sembah sujud menciumi kakinya, tapi tidak berarti harga dirinya tidak tersayat tatkala ditertawakan.

"Kau ... ah, bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?" Furihata menemukan mata yang biasanya nyaris sebulat matahari dan benderang akan kepercayaan diri, kini menyipit oleh geli implisit. "Kau terlihat ..."

— _apa?_ Hanya bibir wanita itu yang terbuka-terkatup, tapi dua suku kata itu bahkan tak terhembus karena napas tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Akashi terdiam memikirkan monosilabel yang seketika terlintas di benaknya tatkala melihat sekretarisnya itu, tubuhnya tenggelam dibalut mantel, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik kerah, dan pipinya tertekan ke atas ketika sehingga menyipitkan matanya yang besar tapi pupilnya begitu mungil—

— _imut?_ Ah, apa wanita itu akan percaya jika Akashi jujur padanya? _Meng—_

"—gemaskan."

Furihata mengejapkan mata. Akashi membuang pandang ke samping dan dalam helaan napas menggumam sesuatu dengan suara rendah hingga tak terdengar olehnya.

Dikerahkannya sekeping keberanian dan harga diri yang tersisa untuk bertanya,"A-apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

' _Ya—'_

Akashi menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri dari debaran jantung yang berakselarasi. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi, dan ia bukan lelaki dilimpah anugerah perfeksi untuk menyangkal denyar anomali di hati.

'— _kau, Furihata Kouki.'_

"Lucu karena seingatku aku tidak pernah segugup ini, tidak bahkan ketika aku meminta izin untuk melamarmu pada _Chichi-ue_ -ku."

Sejenak keduanya bungkam dengan pernyataan yang disuarakan perlahan penuh kejujuran oleh Akashi. Keduanya terdiam ketika mata mereka yang melayang nyalang akhirnya bersitatap tanpa sengaja. Menelusuri wajah masing-masing, menemukan roman keruh satu sama lain dan komplikasi konflik batin dalam diri, ada pemahaman yang mereka temukan dalam kesunyian.

"A-Akashi- _san_ ... kenapa a-aku?"

Akashi menatapi Furihata yang meremas mantelnya. Seperti lakrimal gadis itu selunak butir embun di bibir daun, disentuh sedikit akan tergelincir dan pecah merintiki tanah. Dahinya berkerut dalam mengerti dan ketidakmengertian, inferioritas seorang wanita dihadapkan dengan lamaran pria superior—ini terlalu klise, tapi yang tidak ia mengerti adalah gurat sendu di sana seakan Furihata tidak menemukan kebaikan dalam dirinya.

"A-aku tidak punya apa pun untuk kuberikan padamu jika aku menjadi istrimu."

— _ah,_ itu kalimat klise yang sering Akashi dengar di telenovela ibunya. Dan jika tidak karena pengakuan memilukan Furihata, terngiang suara ibunya yang mungkin akan merasa bangga dengan prediksi perkataan wanita di hadapannya ini.

"... ba-bahkan ... se-sekalipun itu—" Sebulir airmata bergulir di pipi itu, suaranya memarau, "—perasaanku untukmu."

Apakah ini klise atau tidak, Akashi tidak memedulikannya. Terlepas dari klise tidaknya konfesi didera lara ini, tidak mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak merasakan apa pun saat mendengarnya.

Akashi tahu itu. Tapi, tahu tidak berarti bahwa begitu diberitahu lantas segalanya jadi tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

"Ketika semua perempuan terpesona padaku, kau satu-satunya perempuan yang takut padaku."

Melihat bagaimana Furihata berjengit—kaget bukan kepalang mendengar pernyataan itu, kemudian menatapnya kalut, Akashi menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya melunak.

Furihata merasakan sesak melesak hatinya melihat senyum pria seperti Akashi ternoda kekecewaan karenanya.

"Kau tidak bisa lupa ketika kau dulu masih bekerja di divisi Kuroko, dan melihatku berkonfrontasi dengan Kagami." Akashi menerawang bonsai berbentuk seperti cemara sembari mengenang.

Peristiwa itu mengingatkan Furihata pada konfrontasi jajaran pimpinan perusahaan yang merupakan raksasa produktor pangan di Jepang itu.

Sejenak keduanya dibekap senyapnya nostalgia.

.

#~**~#

.

Ketika ia masih bekerja di Seirin yang saat itu adalah kuda hitam dalam ranah hitam bisnis dan Akashi di Rakuzan sebagai kompetitor emperor penguasa absolut sektor krusial dalam memenuhi kebutuhan premier hingga tersier publik.

Namun setelah terjadi peristiwa tsunami dan tornado lagi di Jepang beberapa waktu silam, enam perusahaan itu memutuskan untuk gencatan senjata, bersatu karena nurani diketuk akan kesadaran ibu pertiwi yang terluka oleh peristiwa dan kebengisan alam.

Bersama-sama merekonstruksi Vorpal Sword, korporasi bersama yang mempersatukan berbagai macam produk terbaik mereka dengan pemerataan kepemilikikan saham, berjuang untuk memajukan peradaban Jepang melalui teknologi pangan, budidaya dan swasembada pelbagai produk pangan dan minuman terjamin higienis serta kelezatannya.

Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, mereka bertemu sekali lagi di rapat paripurna _Stock Exchange_ —bursa efek—Jepang untuk pembahasan proyek kerjasama tersebut serta memosisikan jabatan dalam badan perusahaan.

Ketika semua perempuan di sana tampak awas dengan eksistensi yang didaulat sebagai pemimpin tertinggi itu, Furihata Kouki adalah satu-satunya yang enggan berdekatan dengannya—tapi kursi mereka bahkan bersebelahan dan wanita tersebut tidak mencoba berkenalan.

Tidak seperti biasanya, selama acara berlangsung, siapa pun seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Akashi, pasti akan mengajaknya bicara. Terlebih jika perempuan, akan ada modus di balik polesan make-up mengilap dan parfum menyengat mereka. Namun wanita itu malah nyaris pingsan berdekatan dengannya.

Akashi diminta oleh para pebinis muda tersukses di Jepang itu (atau lebih dikenal sebagai Kiseki no Sedai) untuk menjadi presiden direktur Vorpal Sword. Ketika setiap orang terbungkuk-bungkuk mengumbar puja-puji dan respek padanya, wanita ini saja yang kikuk terbata mengucapkan terima kasih sederhana dan tersandung sampai duduk kembali di sofa empuk yang kentara terlihat tak nyaman didudukinya.

Selanjutnya ia berbicara di podium, dikejar oleh maniak warta-berita dan huru-hara flash kamera, hamburan selamat dari tamu-tamu yang datang, serta perempuan-perempuan yang mendekat dengan rok span ketat mereka dan bibir bergincu dan senyum mengundang—juga jabatan yang terlalu lama dari kuku-kuku bercat warna-warni. Semua itu membuatnya lelah dan muak.

Alih-alih turut bersimpati dengan gegap-gempita yang mesti ia lalui, tampaknya keenam direktur lain Vorpal Sword malah tergelak geli melihat penderitaannya. Padahal Akashi melakukan semua ini karena mereka yang menyelenggarakan pemungutan suara dan sepakat menjadikannya presdir.

Mungkin mereka memang sengaja menyiksa Akashi—dalam candaan yang sama sekali tidak bersifat hiburan.

Ketika Akashi menghempaskan diri ke sofa tempatnya duduk, dilihatnya ada tangan menggeser sebotol air mineral kemudian bergetar menawarkan tisu. Begitu menoleh, ditemukannya Furihata Kouki tampak simpatik padanya.

"A-Anda ... uh." Wanita dengan _make-up_ khas pekerja kantoran itu terlihat konyol karena ekpsresinya mirip seperti ikan terdampar di daratan, mulut terbuka-terkatup, gestur yang tidak mencerminkan martabat seorang wanita karir.

"... perlu ..."

Wanita itu mendekat—dan Akashi dalam hati telah mendengus karena berasumsi akhirnya datang juga modus khas perempuan ini, lalu berbisik non-seduktif tapi teramat naif, "... mengelap keringat."

Oh.

Akashi terdiam—harga diri terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui merasa bersalah karena keliru dengan apriori, tapi tulang pipi terangkat tinggi sebagaimana otot-otot pipi tertarik senyuman. Karena itulah ia menerima uluran tisu tersebut dan menyeka keringat yang tidak disadarinya bercucuran karena aktifitasnya sebelumnya.

Tisu tangan miliknya wangi. Bukan bau elegan parfum dengan nominal digit yang berlimpah. Wanginya bahkan tidak lebih baik daripada pengharum ruangan tempat Akashi bekerja. Setidaknya, saat itu wangi tersebut lebih baik daripada aroma karpet, piranti teknologi, dan leburan bau-bau parfum mahal di ruang megah tersebut.

Ketika Akashi tengah menyeka butir-butir yang menyembul dari pori-pori kulitnya, terpentah di wajahnya, matanya tajam mengawasi wanita di sebelahnya membukakan botol air mineral dan memasukkan sedotan ke sana—ia nyaris menduga sedotan itu bahkan akan dihisap dulu oleh Furihata sehingga pola bibirnya menyisa noda lipstick tapi ini sama sekali tidak terjadi, lalu menggeser sepiring kudapan yang disajikan dekat botol tersebut.

"Si-silakan menikmati konsumsi—ah." Furihata terbeliak. Dia gemetar meraih tangan Akashi.

Jadi wanita ini beraksi agresif melebihi asumsinya, bahkan Akashi menggaung tawa sinis dalam ruang di benaknya sendiri.

"A-Anda terluka."

Ah.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis. Tidak merasa dirinya terluka. Ketika Furihata menatapnya cemas, menyentuh punggung tangannya, ia hanya mengejap memandangi goresan di punggung tangannya. Ada rembas tipis darah di sana.

Belum sempat Akashi menjelaskan bahwa itu hanya luka kecil yang didapatnya karena bentrokan antara sekuriti dengan jurnalis-jurnalis haus berita sementara ia hanya berusaha memproteksi diri, wanita yang tertimpa sial duduk di sisinya itu meraih tas selempang kecilnya, panik mengaduk-aduk isinya.

Siapa yang terluka sebenarnya? Kenapa wanita ini yang lebih panik daripada Akashi sendiri?

Akashi menatap wanita itu, berpikir mungkin baru kali Furihata Kouki akan melancarkan aksi modus seduksi, toh, tidak berarti ia tidak akan mengapresiasi kebaikan wanita tersebut padanya.

Namun ketika wanita itu membasahi tisu dengan air milik sendiri, berhati-hati membersihkan noda darah di punggung tangannya, mengeluarkan plester _betadine_ untuk menutup lukanya, kemudian mendongak dengan senyum lega seraya bertanya:

"A-apa terasa sakit? Se-semoga tidak infeksi, ya."

Akashi dibuat tercengang bukan kepalang olehnya.

Wanita ini memerhatikan apa yang terlewatkan oleh setiap orang.

Dan ini pertama kalinya, Akashi Seijuurou yang biasanya tidak menyukai segala atensi tertumpah padanya—berhasrat akan atensi murni tanpa menyembunyikan samarnya seduksi atau intensi manipulasi, mungkin sejak saat itu ia merasa penasaran oleh wanita dengan mata terlalu besar tapi pijar hangat di sana sedemikian mungil yang membuatnya repetitif berspekulasi.

Apriori. Asumsi. Spekulasi. Semuanya tertarik gravitasi satu eksistensi. Dan tidak satu pun mengitari kebeneran hakiki.

Beralasan Momoi Satsuki lebih layak menjadi bendahara dengan ketelitian dan perspektif yang disokong intuisi tajam sebagai seorang wanita, Aida Riko lebih cakap di HRD, Akashi Seijuurou membuat keputusan kilat menempatkan Furihata Kouki sebagai sekretarisnya—yang sukses menyebabkan Furihata Kouki jadi topik perbincangan murahan dengan tuduhan telah menyeduksinya.

Lucu. Akashi Seijuurou yang menginginkannya—mulanya hanya karena ingin mengobservasi Furihata Kouki, tapi mengapa malah Furihata yang dipergunjingkan buruk?

Itulah komunitas sosial. Yang berstatus lebih rendah akan tetap dipandang rendah. Mereka membentuk opini berdasarkan pada apa yang kasat mata, bukan pada fakta yang sesungguhnya berada di balik yang terlihat sebatas mata saja.

Kendati Furihata Kouki tertekan dengan keputusan tersebut—pula dengan kewajiban dan tanggung-jawab yang dibebankan padanya, selama Akashi Seijuurou ada di sana, ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang ditunjuknya untuk mendampinginya itu dilecehkan oleh siapa pun.

Selama dua tahun bekerja sama dengannya, Akashi menemukan wanita ini ternyata pegawai kantoran biasa. Selesai bekerja, langsung pulang. Terkadang pergi makan malam bersama beberapa teman—seringnya dari divisi Seirin.

Wanita itu sebagaimana sekretaris di seluruh dunia, akan mengerjakan tugas apa pun yang atasannya berikan. Hanya ketika ia balik melaporkan atau memberikan sesuatu pada Akashi, ia tidak menyertakan selembar kartu nama atau kertas bertuliskan nomor ponsel. Tidak juga isyarat ajakan malam. Tidak pula gestur dengan memandangnya atau curi-curi pandang atau tawaran ingin minum apa di jam-jam tertentu.

Akashi sering mendengar Furihata mengeluh di meja kerjanya pada Aida Riko, tentang tubuh yang pegal-pegal, jam tidur yang amat kurang, pekerjaan tiada akhir.

Namun tetap ceria ketika mengisahkan ia mencuci seragam kerja yang ketumpahan kopi atau minuman tertentu, menyikat dengan detergen yang membuat ta ngan kasar, lalu cucian piring menggunung karena orangtua yang telah menua, maupun waktunya merapikan bonsai di musim-musim tertentu.

Ketika wanita-wanita berdiskusi tentang lelaki dan mode serta _make-up_ , ia hanya duduk mendengarkan dan penuh semangat menimpali. Sekali waktu Akashi mendengarnya diakali Momoi bercerita tentang objek afeksinya, Furihata tertawa setengah hati menjawab perasaanya selama ini bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan seseorang yang bertahun-tahun dicintainya.

Kemudian selepas mereka semua pergi karena ditegur untuk tidak bergosip di jam kerja, Furihata berbagi cerita lagi dengan Aida. Janjian pulang cepat, malam ini ada diskon telur dan beras di swayalan tertentu. Tertawa lembut, kontras dengan nada antusias tentang menu makan malam _omelette rice._

Pekerja keras.

Namun yang paling signifikan, perhatian wanita itu terhadapnya.

Bagaimana ia memerhatikan tanpa suara apa yang Akashi butuhkan. Sesepele menyajikan minum agar tidak dehidrasi, pulpen ketika ia kehabisan tinta, satu rim kertas A4, tinta printer yang perlu diganti, mengatur suhu ruangan, mengganti bunga di vas ruang kerjanya tiap hari, menyibak gorden dan menalikannya dengan simpul yang rapi, mengingatkan ketika tiba waktunya makan siang, dan insting yang masih belum benar-benar terasah tapi lebih tajam dari semua orang di sana akan mara bahaya pebisnis tipu-sana-tipu-sini dalam pertemuan-pertemuan penting perusahaan.

Akashi terbiasa dilimpah perhatian. Sudah lelah dan muak dengan hal itu. Tapi di sinilah dirinya—

Suatu kali ketika Furihata tersenyum padanya lalu tawa geli yang anehnya tidak terdengar kekanakan untuk wanita seusianya—mengucap terima kasih paling tulus karena telah diberi bonus gaji dan mengungkapkan ia sedang butuh uang karena ibunya sebentar lagi ulang tahun.

—tertegun menyadari ia menginginkan perhatian wanita biasa-biasa saja itu absolut hanya miliknya.

.

#~**~#

.

"Kau tidak sadar?"

Furihata tahu Akashi tengah tersenyum menilik rona di wajahnya. Siapa tidak memanas wajahnya tatkala seseorang dengan gamblang menceritakan prosesnya jatuh cinta padamu dan kau mengingat semua itu?

Ia hanya merasa itu kewajiban sebagai pegawai, tidak terpikir sang atasan merasa perhatian itu dalam artian lain.

Furihata yang kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu menghibur Akashi. Pemuda itu menatap Furihata lebih lekat, selangkah mendekat, menyadari wanita itu tergemap dan berusaha keras untuk tidak mundur.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu untukku." Ketegaran tersirat dalam setiap kata yang Akashi ucapkan. "Bukan seperti perasaanku untukmu."

Akashi menggeleng kecil tatkala Furihata hampir melirihkan maaf lagi. Perasaannya yang membuatnya merasa lebih muda—tapi tidak sepicisan yang mungkin anak-anak muda semasanya dulu rasakan—itu tidak menggerakkannya untuk membenarkan anakan rambut yang menirai pipi wanita di hadapannya. (—kendati ia benar-benar ingin, tapi tidak dengan sepasang mata tajam di balkon menilai tindak-tanduknya.)

"Aku tidak minta pewaris darimu. Tidak memintamu jadi wanita Akashi yang seharusnya sangat bermartabat. Tidak juga memintamu agar membalas perasaanku."

Senyum dirinya sendiri miring—Furihata menyadari dari pegal yang dirasakan di tulang pipinya. "Tapi kau ingin a-a-aku ... menikah ... de-denganmu."

Akashi mengangguk tegas. "Aku akan berusaha membuatmu tidak takut padaku lagi."

"Akashi- _san_ , bu-bukan itu maksudku." Wanita yang tenggelam dalam wangi maskulin dan mantel coklat itu mendesah lelah.

Akashi meraih mantel yang tergantung di bahu Furihata, merapatkannya di tubuh wanita yang menggigil itu. Menyiratkan betapa ia menginginkan wanita ini dalam sisa hidupnya sembari tertawa kecil dengan realisasi, "Aku egois, hm?"

Furihata tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng. Termenung menatapi senyum lembut lelaki yang sedemikian tampan, _sayangnya_ tidak menawan hatinya.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa jika kau tidak seperti ini mungkin aku tidak akan menginginkanmu hidup denganku?"

Kali ini Furihata menggeleng. Tentu ia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri, karena itulah pria di hadapannya—

"Menikah denganku, Furihata Kouki."

–pinta Akashi dengan keseriusan yang berpendar dari sepasang mata merah dan ketulusan dalam suaranya.

Senyum lembutnya kemudian membuat Furihata berkaca-kaca dengan kesadaran seberapa solid perasaan Akashi padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, kau sebagai dirimu sendiri—dan bukan siapa-siapa yang berekspetasi padamu untuk menjadi seseorang ideal dalam pandangan publik."

Bagaimana dengan masalah rumah tangga yang tidak berlandaskan cinta?

Bukankah banyak pula kisah pernikahan yang mulanya penuh semi sampai mati, cinta lalu asat dan berakhir di meja hijau dan serpihan cincin dari hantaman palu di tangan mereka masing-masing?

"Aku memang tidak bisa menjamin, jika kita menikah nanti, tidak akan ada yang tidak tersakiti dengan ulah atau tingkah atau masalah kita satu sama lain selama bersama. Mungkin juga akan ada saat di mana kita berpikir rumah tangga ini keliru, kita tidak seharusnya menikah.

"Mungkin kita akan menyesal karena pernah bertemu. Atau memang kau hanya menganggapku tetap bukan siapa-siapa bagimu."

Furihata mungkin tidak menyadari siapa saja yang kini telah berada—dan tergabung—di balkon mengawasinya dan Akashi. Ia tergugu disorot senter biner magenta itu yang melesakkan keseriusan padanya.

"... tapi, walaupun mungkin hanya sebentar, aku ingin kau merasakan disayangi olehku."

Akashi kira Furihata akan terdiam karena perkataannya, tak disangkanya Furihata menatapnya—dengan pandangann yang membuatnya sesak. Tergemap menahan hasrat untuk tidak merengkuhnya sekarang juga dan menyeka airmatanya, menjaganya, melindunginya, dan—

"Ka-kalau kau i-ingin membuatku merasa di-disayang olehmu—" Pipinya bersemu, terbalik dengan wajah yang teramat sendu, "—kenapa harus menikah denganku? Ke-kenapa tidak kau lakukan—ah."

"Kau terdengar kejam. Kau sadar itu, Furihata- _san_?" Akashi tertawa pelan karena Furihata menggumam maaf kemudian—baru sadar sebenarnya Akashi telah banyak melakukan berbagai hal untuk mendekatinya dan memerhatikan wanita itu dengan afeksi non-verbal.

Furihata terpana dengan senyuman Akashi—yang hampir terlihat kekanakan untuk pria di akhir usia dua puluhannya itu. Kerling brillian di mata magentanya.

"Sederhana saja: karena aku tidak ingin berbagi kau dengan orang lain."

Berasumsi Furihata belum mengerti—dan Akashi agaknya melupakan pelajaran dari pengalaman untuk berhenti menduga-duga tapi yang ia pedulikan adalah ekspresi Furihata yang begitu berarti baginya, pria itu lantas mengimbuh dengan senyum penuh arti yang saat itu Furihata tidak mengerti.

"Jika kita menikah, tidak akan ada lelaki lain yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku. Mereka tidak berhak atas perasaan itu padamu."

Furihata termangu, pada mata magenta yang hipnotik, ketulusan yang dibahasakan dengan pandangannya, sentuhannya, dan keseriusannya.

Akashi menantinya.

Selama derik jangkrik menggemerisik bonsai-bonsai yang biasa ia rawat, deru napas eratik, dan Furihata tenggelam dalam memori tentang bangku sekolah, vandalisme coretan di bangku, tabrakan dan ada yang menyelamatkan meski malah orang itu sendiri yang jatuh. Kepala membentur lantai, mengomel, lalu tertawa karena keduanya terlihat begitu bodoh.

Sepuluh tahun berselang.

Sepuluh tahun hatinya terkekang.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, pintu yang rapat terbuka—perasaannya terenggang.

Sepuluh tahun dan berakhir dengan solidasi perasaannya oleh waktu dilekang.

Furihata mengenal personanya. Pengecut. Namun ia terlanjur muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Kemana saja selama ratusan hari berharap akan adanya keajaiban dan perasaannya akan terbalaskan. Ia tidak tahu lagi apakah ini pelampiasan atau tidak, ia hanya ingin ada yang memberitahunya bahwa dirinya memang layak disayangi dan menyayangi seseorang.

Sepuluh tahun, dan jawaban atas resolusinya agar hatinya bebas, adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Furihata maju selangkah—perubahan yang ia inginkan dan kala itu ia tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana konsekuensi atas keputusannya hari ini, menyandarkan dahinya ke bahu tegap pemuda yang matanya merekah cerah karena tindakannya.

"... ya, Akashi- _san_."

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Karena saya sibuk melulu sama kegiatan kampus, gak punya modem dan hape rusak jadinya gak bisa OL, saya banyak bertapa. Tte, ini fic ... semi-adult romance feels straight yang kayaknya pertama kali saya tulis. Klise banget, ya, ide bos jatuh cinta sama sekretaris. *menatap langit***

 **Ini fic baper. *wry laugh* NO, tepatnya: ini fic isinya cuma fangirling saya yang wasting time tiap mantengin anime/manga Kurobas, harusnya riset, ini malah lovestruck parah tiap lihat Akashi melirik dengan oh-so-gentle yang bikin ini hati meleleh seleleh-lelehnya. Asdfghjkl kapan bisa move on dari ngebias Akashi kalau terus-terus ditawan sama emperor ini.**

 **Mampir juga ke fic saya yang lain, ya, LeChi-tachi!**

 **.**

 **See you very sweet latte, my dear RnR~**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Sweet smile,**

 **Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 **WARNING PENTING: dari chapter ini, fic ini bukan fic yang heavy plots, heavy diction, turtorus slow-pace, dsb dll dst. Isinya hanya bunch of sweetness. Jadi untuk yang alergi fic straight romantis gary-stu mary-sue sakit gigi kembang gula diabetes fluffy-all-over-easy, saya SANGAT TIDAK menganjurkan pembaca yang anti terhadap tipe fic semacam ini untuk lanjut membaca fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _ **I do not take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**_

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, genderbend!FurihataKouki, OOC, OC, simple-fluff, gary-stu, mary-sue, super cliché, fast pace, typo(s), absurd, super-duper crack slight pairing, etc.**

 **.**

 **Jika ada yang tidak disukai oleh Anda dari warning yang telah saya cantumkan, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih atas pengertian Anda. :)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read**_ **! ^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Ketika pagi itu Furihata mengempaskan diri ke meja kerjanya, ia berdesis letih dalam upaya mengenyahkan gerutu kecewa ibunya yang terngiang di telinga.

Tentang kenapa calon suaminya tidak menjemputnya pagi hari dan mereka berangkat ke kantor bersama. Omong kosong angan-angan diperkenalkan sebagai calon istri bos besar. Mengingat ibunya hanya menimbulkan kekesalan takkan habis-habis, Furihata termenung mengingat ayahnya.

Semalam, usai dirinya dan Akashi berbicara di pekarangan atas kesepakatan untuk menikah.

Furihata pias mengingat ternyata ketiga orangtua mereka berdua telah ada di balkon mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Mendengar kikik Ibundanya beserta ibu lelaki yang meminangnya refleks baginya menjauhkan diri dari Akashi, langsung mengajak Akashi bicara empat mata.

Ruang tamunya dikuari aura membuat ngeri. Wajah ayahnya gelap saat bicara dengan Akashi seakan ingin mencekik pria itu sampai mati, sampai Furihata tidak berani bertanya ada apa sebenarnya kendati ia penasaran setengah mati—berekspetasi ayahnya tidak mengancam Akashi atau semacamnya.

Namun, berbanding terbalik dengan pagi ini, ayahnya malah tampak baik-baik saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Orangtuanya dan orangtua Akashi (tepatnya, hanya Shiori saja) sepakat akan membahas soal pertunangan itu nanti, setelah putra-putri mereka benar-benar kukuh dengan hubungan mereka.

Furihata bersyukur untuk hal ini, dan Akashi tidak protes sama sekali karena lelaki itu berbisik mengaku padanya ketika orangtua mereka berbincang ramah (dan pendar brillian tertabur di matanya)—mengira Furihata akan menolaknya.

' _Seorang Akashi Seijuurou ditolak oleh Furihata Kouki,'_ pikir Furihata geli—dan miris, bisa-bisa jadi _headlinews_ sedunia.

Yang ada Furihata Kouki akan dilibas, bahkan namanya akan tercatat sebagai wanita terlaknat yang pernah ada sebagai wanita paling tidak bersyukur karena telah dipinang oleh pria sekaliber Akashi Seijuurou.

Memangnya hidupnya teenlit masa kini, novelet kosmopolitan, atau movie drama-romansa yang tak untuk jadi nyata?

"Pagi."

Sapaan manis itu menghancurkan sesi ratapan dalam hati Furihata Kouki. Senyumnya lekas terbit tatkala melihat siapa yang menyapa. "Pagi juga, Momoi- _san_."

"Uhm, kau kurang tidur? Kantung matamu terlihat jelas," ucap Momoi prihatin seraya mendudukkan diri di meja kerja yang berseberangan dengan tempat Furihata bekerja.

"Begitulah," Furihata menyergah, senyum lelah di wajah. "Mungkin aku harus membenarkan _make-up_ -ku." Saat ia bangkit dan hendak meraih wadah _make-up_ seadanya yang ia miliki, Furihata teringat pekerjaannya setiap pagi. "Oh, aku mesti mengganti bunga."

"Padahal kau bisa minta _cleaning service_ menggantikannya," sahut yang baru datang itu membuat kedua wanita lain tersenyum.

Furihata hanya tersenyum pada Aida, tidak menanggapi—karena ia sendiri tidak punya tanggapan maupun pengertian atas pernyataan itu. Dia beranjak untuk mengambil bunga segar yang selalu dibelinya tiap pagi ketika berjalan kaki keluar dari kompleks rumahnya melewati toko bunga. Sudah jadi rutinitasnya.

Wanita itu melengang masuk ke kantor para direktur yang masih lengang, ia tidak perlu menelusuri sekat ruangan lain karena pimpinan para direktur itu tempatnya di ruang utama—tepat setelah membuka pintu pembatas sektor ruang direktur dan yang lain.

Entah kenapa relung hatinya berdenyar, geliat abnormal menyebabkan perutnya mulas—mengingat yang biasa menempati ruangan itu dan duduk di kursi kebesaran kini berstatus tidak hanya sebagai atasannya.

Pantofelnya mengempis sunyi hingga menimbulkan gema tipis di ruangan. Furihata mengambil bunga yang agak layu di vas, membuangnya ke tempat sampah, mengganti air dari wastafel yang ada dalam ruangan ke dalam vas, lalu menempatkan lagi rangkaian bunga baru segar.

Furihata menempatkan vas itu di meja berlapis kaca menampilkan tatanan properti laut disusun artistik yang berada di depan sofa—bukan meja kerja presdir Vorpal Sword tempatnya bekerja, kemudian melengang untuk menyibak tirai dan mengikat dengan tali tirai dalam simpul rapi. Puas dengan pekerjaannya, Furihata kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk menyortir berkas dan angeda pekerjaannya seharian ini.

Satu per satu, para pemimpin muda ternama Vorpal Sword melengang masuk ke kantor. Bertukar sapaan pagi di sela kuapan kantuk, dan bergegas masuk ruang kerja karena gunungan pekerjaan telah menanti mereka.

Furihata sendiri telah menerima tumpukan dokumen yang perlu ia sortir. Tugasnya hanya memilah-milih pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan Akashi, kalau bukan, maka akan ia berikan pada Aida untuk diberikan pada yang lain.

"Pagi, Akashi- _kun_!"

Furihata nyaris menjatuhkan dokumen (seolah jantungnya turut terbatuk menggemelutuk rusuk) yang ia pegang mendengar suara ceria Momoi menyapa presdir Vorpal Sword tersebut. Dalam hati panik karena ia terlalu banyak melamun—gelisah menanti kedatangannya, sehingga belum selesai menyortir pekerjaan untuk presdir yang baru datang itu.

Pria yang menjabat sebagai presdir Vorpal Sword itu bertukar sapa dengan Momoi dan Aida. Santai seperti biasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun kedua wanita tersebut menyadari perubahaan signifikan ekspresi Akashi berdasarkan selenting intuisi, menanyakan mengapa wajahnya dan senyumnya tampak begitu cerah tidak sesimpul senyum seperti biasa.

"Apa kalian mau aku datang dengan wajah suram dan menyiksa semua dengan melipatgandakaan pekerjaan kalian?" kilah Akashi dengan selontar pertanyaan retoris.

Aida terkikik geli sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan. "Terima kasih, tidak ada yang ingin pagi-pagi kau langsung dalam mode Iblis."

"Lipatgandakan saja, tapi berikan kompensasi sebagai ganti pekerjaan itu," Momoi tersenyum manis, balas melontar canda akan tantangan terhalus padanya. Mengedipkan sebelah mata pada atasannya. "Tapi, jangan lembur dan beri bonus yang banyak, ya."

Akashi sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Senyum tipis berangsur muncul di wajahnya. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak ingin melakukan semua itu."

Barulah sebelum menekan gagang pintu, Furihata gagal menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri pandang, ditemukannya Akashi mematutnya dari sudut-sudut mata merah seterang matahari—dengan kerlingan lembut yang menyempitkan paru-parunya.

"Selamat pagi, Furihata- _san_."

Sapaannya sekasual biasa.

"Se-selamat pagi." Furihata membanting pandangannya ke samping, menyembunyikan kegugupan di balik dokumen yang ia baca.

Akashi menyembuyikan lengkung enigmatis di bibirnya dengan tatapan magnetis, membiarkan reaksi canggung Furihata seperti itu dengan melengang masuk ke ruangan direktur.

Baru setelah itu, Furihata menyusrukkan kepala ke meja bersamaan dengan dokumen dalam dekapannya. Menggerung _aku konyol_ yang tidak meminimalisir gemuruh jantungnya.

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

 **A Kuroko no Basket** _ **Fanfiction**_ **,**

 **.**

 **To be love**

 **.**

 _ **By:**_ **Light of Leviathan**

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Mendengar pintu ruang direktur dibuka kemudian siluet sekretarisnya menyembul, ketuk halus sepatunya bersanding dengan bunyi gelas tinggi bening mendeting meja yang diletakkan tidak terlalu di pinggir tapi tidak pula tepat di sentral meja diiringi bunyi riak air, menepis dengung laptop dan _Air Conditioner_ , Akashi melirik sekilas.

"Terima kasih, Furihata- _san_."

"I-i-iya."

"..."

"..."

"A-Akashi ... – _san_?"

Akashi yang tengah bersandar di kursi sembari menekuri _pacta sunt servada_ dengan huruf-huruf membutakan mata lantaran penuh berukiran _pasal kegelapan_ —terlebih bagi pebisnis semacam Aomine atau Kagami yang emosi mereka mudah mendidih—merasakan matanya melembut dalam kepuasan, hampir tertawa.

Sebenarnya, sudah dari tadi Akashi menanti alto dewi itu memanggilnya—sejak jam di ruangannya berdentang kencang tatkala menduduki angka dua belas; jam makan siang.

Akashi penasaran apa sekretaris yang kini adalah wanita yang akan dinikahinya akan menghampirinya untuk mengingatkan waktu istirahat, dan bagaimana sikapnya saat menginformasikan—membujuknya untuk berhenti menggerayangi rentetan ayat-ayat hitam mengerikan.

"Ya?"

"A-apa kau masih si-sibuk?"

"Ya."

Akashi ingin sekali menurunkan dokumennya dan menikmati ketak-ketuk kesah pantofel Furihata, tapi ia tetap mempertahankan dirinya menatap berlarik pasal yang harus dibacanya dengan teliti agar tidak meloloskan kecurangan yang mungkin merugikan perusahaan mereka—alasan saja karena memang sebenarnya dirinya sudah penat berkutat dengan MOU.

 _(selain karena ini berarti memperpanjang durasi percakapan mereka, itu saja.)_

"I-ini saatnya makan si-siang."

"Ya."

"I-istirahatlah du-dulu."

"Tentu. Kau juga sebaiknya istirahat dan makan siang, Furihata- _san_."

"... e-eh, iya."

"..."

"A- ... Akashi- _san_?"

"Hmm?"

"..."

Akashi akhirnya mendongak dari dokumennya karena tidak lagi mendengar pantofel mengetuk lantai marmer ruang kerjanya. Senyumnya seketika itu terkembang melihat Furihata menggigit bibir, bergetar, dan memainkan keliman _blazer_ -nya.

' _Menggemaskan.'_

"Ke-kemarin," Suara Furihata begitu pelan seakan menyiratkan rahasia—mengkhawatirkan Akashi, "kau pulang larut malam sekali dari rumahku. Dan ha-hari ini kau datang pagi se-seperti biasa. Kau ... ka-kau pasti lelah, ja-jadi, se-sebaiknya kau be-beristirahat dulu."

Akashi memasang ekspresi netral, menekan senyumnya yang sempat terkembang. "Aku tidak selelah yang kaukira."

"Itu be-berarti kau tetap lelah." Cemas mengeruhkan airmuka Furihata. "A-apa yang kukira bisa jadi tidak kaurasa, ta-tapi bukan berarti lelah itu tidak ada. Kalau tidak istirahat sekarang, nanti waktunya bisa segera habis. Kantin terlalu penuh, nanti tidak dapat tempat duduk. Atau mau kupesankan sesuatu sa-saja?"

Sekretaris yang telah menjabat selama dua tahun itu berkeriut malu ketika atasannya malah tertawa. Bukan tawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti yang direalisasikan orang biasa, tapi tawa yang halus, tersisip geli dan bahagia yang tidak lagi ditutup-tutupi.

Seketika itu Furihata baru sadar, ternyata calon suaminya—karena pria di hadapannya sedang tertawa sebagai seseorang yang telah melamarnya kemarin malam dan bukan bosnya—sedari tadi memang mengerjainya.

Sesungguhnya pria itu hanya ingin diperhatikan olehnya. Merasa ia gugup untuk hal yang tak perlu, Furihata menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah. Aku makan siang di kantin dengan yang lain." Akashi tenang menaruh dokumennya, menumpuk rapi di meja kerjanya, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri wanita yang kini berdiri serta bicara bukan sebagai sekretarisnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu lavender baik untuk relaksasi?" alihnya. Memaut wanita di sisinya dengan pandangan lembut. "Wangi bunga itu membuatku lebih rileks hari ini," ucapnya dengan pujian terselubung.

Furihata menjadikan kaki kiri sebagai pivot, berputar menghadap bunga yang bertahta anggun di meja, menebar wangi penentram hati. Dia menatap ragu pada Akashi yang tengah memandangnya.

"Apa iya?"

"Tentu." Akashi menatapnya lunak, menyadari pujiannya tidak dimengerti oleh Furihata. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Kelihatannya bagus dan bunga itu baru dipetik tadi pagi, terlihat menyegarkan." Furihata menggeleng kecil.

Akashi mengangguk singkat. "Wanginya memang menyegarkan."

"Setahuku lavender itu biasanya bau obat nyamuk," cetusnya spontan. Dan kontan ia terpuruk tatkala Akashi refleks tertawa ringan karenanya. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud buruk—"

"Kalau kau yang wangi lavender, kukira malah akan ada banyak _nyamuk_ menggigitimu."

"E-eh? Kenapa begitu?"

Akashi menelisik sejenak Furihata. Keinosenan yang seharusnya mustahil untuk wanita di akhir usia kepala dua, entah kenapa membuatnya menghela napas panjang—bagaimana bisa wanita ini tidak mengerti nyamuk yang Akashi maksud itu secara konotatif dan sebenarnya hanya menggodanya belaka.

Furihata terkesiap ketika jemari berkalus Akashi menyelipkan untaian anak rambutnya yang terurai di pipinya ke belakang telinga, kemudian menapak selangkah ke depan—mengapit teramat pelan nian pipinya dalam cubitan, mengerlingnya lagi dengan lembut seakan sejak kemarin Furihata menerima pinangannya maka wanita itu tidak akan pernah berhenti dibuat terkejut olehnya.

"Mana ada nyamuk yang tidak tergoda dengan perempuan sewangi kau."

Akashi kemudian bertapak sampai ke pintu, menoleh, menemukan wanita itu bergeming kaku karena kata-katanya—tidak tersipu apalagi salah tingkah malu-malu. Sesaat dia mencermati wanita ini yang akan jadi istrinya tengah menggigit bibir memegangi pipi dengan raut wajah dirundung murung, merasa begitu bersalah.

Dia menghela napas panjang. "Istirahatlah dan makan siang. Kau terlihat pucat."

Saat Furihata menatapnya—dengan pandangan yang tidak sulit Akashi artikan, pria itu membuka pintu—seolah sekelumit sendu di wajah wanita tersebut tidak menyakitinya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu tidak nyaman—sepertinya yang tadi terlalu drastis."

Furihata terkesiap kaget mendapati Akashi yang mengucap hal itu menyirat sesal, dipahaminya Akashi meminta maaf karena telah membenarkan rambut dan mencubit pipinya.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang baru dalam hubungan mereka, gestur sederhana yang romantis dan sedikit lebih intim daripada status mereka yang selama ini hanya sebagai bos dan sekretaris.

"Bu-bukan, a-aku tidak ke-keberatan atau tidak nyaman."

"Kau takut hubungan kita ketahuan?"

"I-itu ... bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja ..."

"Aku tahu ... kau tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan denganku dan membalas perlakuanku, bukankah begitu?"

Jeda sejenak.

Terkaan Akashi mutlak.

Saliva rikuh ditenggak. Furihata berat mengangguk, telak oleh sesak.

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kita sekarang, kuharap tidak membuatmu berubah signifikan dan malah memberatkanmu."

Pria berambut magenta itu menuturkannya dengan kesungguhan akan kesabaran yang tidak berani Furihata takar sampai sejauh mana limitnya. Senyumnya adalah cerminan ketabahan yang ditunjukkan bahasa tubuhnya—senyum tulus yang malah membuat sesak berdesak di hatinya, dan kemudian dirinya—

"Kau cukup jadi dirimu yang biasanya. Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti itu, Furihata- _san_."

—tertinggal di ruangan.

Furihata menyandar diri ke meja kerja Akashi, termenung pilu tatkala pintu ruang kerja itu tertutup dengan blam pelan menghantamkan realisasi akan relasi dan rantai rasa ini yang ternyata masih non-ekuivalen.

Tidak ada hal yang setimpal di antara mereka, tidak pula ada sesuatu yang Furihata—dengan selarik tipis asa malah kian terkais—kira bisa dilakukannya dan diberikannya untuk Akashi.

.

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seseorang yang mendedikasikan eksistensinya untukmu sementara kau tidak menganggapnya seperti anggapan dia terhadapmu?_

.

#~**~#

.

Sebelum menghampiri Akashi tadi—karena cemas atasannya itu tidak keluar-keluar ruangan untuk makan siang, Furihata sempat berasumsi Akashi nanti mungkin akan mengajaknya makan siang secara eksklusif di ruang kerjanya dengan _delivery_ makanan. Atau mengajaknya makan siang di areal khusus Vorpal Sword, menempatkan satu kursi di sisinya khusus untuk Furihata agar semua orang tahu hubungan asli mereka seperti apa.

Bagaimanapun Akashi Seijuurou terlihat seperti pria obsesif-posesif—atau paling tidak itulah yang didesas-desuskan oleh kaum fanatiknya. Di luar hal ini, kenyataan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah gentleman yang tidak berkarakteristik sebagai mana pria Jepang pada umumnya, ternyata memang benar.

Selain itu, Akashi memahami kerisauannya lebih dari yang Furihata antisipasi sendiri, karena itulah pria tersebut pergi lebih dulu ke kantin dan memilih duduk membaur bersama teman-teman kerjanya— _Kiseki no Sedai_. Tidak pula dia membuat publikasi tentang relasi mereka—kendati memang belum resmi.

Ketika Furihata masuk ke kantin—dan tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Akashi, dilihatnya airmuka atasannya menjernih dengan kelegaan melihat kehadirannya, sebelum kembali terlibat perbincangan alot seputar defisit dan surplus dari penjualan produk serta pembelian bahan pokok.

Furihata mengantri untuk mendapatkan jatah makan siang. Setelah menerima jatahnya, kemudian menolah-noleh kanan-kiri, mengedar pandang cemas ke seluruh pelosok mencari tempat untuk duduk. Tidak dapat tempat. Harusnya ia tidak terpekur terlalu lama memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada calon suaminya itu.

"Furi!"

Seruan Kagami membuat Furihata menatap pemuda dengan alis unik memanggilnya. Mencelos mengetahui itu area para elit di Vorpal Sword, ia melangkah ragu ke area meja panjang tersebut. Barulah disadarinya, Fukuda dan Kawahara melambai padanya, memberi kode telah menyisakan satu tempat untuknya di sisi Kuroko.

"Kau kemana saja, Furi?" tanya Fukuda heran, "dari tadi kami menunggumu."

"Maaf." Furihata menaruh nampan makannya di sisi Kuroko dan Kawahara, menatap Fukuda dan Kagami yang duduk di hadapan mereka. Dia meringis pelan. "Ta-di pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Bos besar menyulitkanmu, ya?" bisik Kawahara simpatik padanya.

Furihata hanya tertawa parau menanggapinya. _Ya, dia menyulitkanku untuk berlaku tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami._ Mengalihkan diri dari intuisi yang memberatkan hati, ia mengulum senyum melihat porsi besar santap siang Kagami.

Ia menyantap makan siang, sesekali angkat suara dalam perbincangan siang tentang hal trivial di antara mereka berlima. Rasanya aneh memang mengingat dirinya wanita seorang, tapi keempat pemuda yang mengelilinginya itu tidak membedakan ataupun mengistimewakan dirinya—malah merasa Furihata benar-benar kawan mereka, karena itulah Furihata merasa nyaman berteman dengan mereka.

Fukuda menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat yang terjadi di area meja _Kiseki no Sedai_. "Uwah, lihat itu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa perempuan-perempuan itu tidak tahu diri untuk tetap mendekat ke sana padahal sudah ditolak berkali-kali," tanggap Kawahara heran.

Kuroko yang seringkali gagal disadari hawa keberadaannya hanya melirik singkat, sebelum menikmati _milkshake_ favoritnya. "Persisten sekali mereka. Terutama yang mengejar Kise- _kun_ dan Akashi _-kun_."

"Fhang hang a-fhu hehan—"

"Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara, Kagami- _kun._ "

"Yang aku heran, bagaimana bisa Ahomine dan Murasakibara bahkan ada yang mengejar mereka!"

"Jangan bicara begitu kalau kau juga masuk golongan tersebut, Kagami-kun."

"Aaah ... kau iri padaku, hm, Kuroko?"

"Tidak. Jangan salah sangka."

"Hmph, kau terdengar seperti Midorima."

"Sudah, Kagami, jangan menggoda Kuroko terus."

"Yaaa, kalau dipikir-pikir, perempuan mana tidak ingin jadi kekasih mereka, eh?" sahut Fukuda seraya memantau situasi di mana kelima _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu dikerubuti oleh para gadis.

"Kalian berdua punya pacar, 'kan?" tanya Kagami heran.

Kuroko tenang menimpali, "Tapi, pacar mereka berdua tidak kerja di sini."

"Kalau mereka di sini, aku yang ragu apa mereka akan mau dengan kami." Kawahara meringis miris.

Furihata melirik Fukuda, senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Paling tidak, aku yakin Aiko-chan tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

Pria yang disenyumi balas nyengir sembari mengangguk. "Omong-omong, selain Aiko, masih ada perempuan yang tidak mengejar-ngejar mereka!" Fukuda dengan kekuatan agak berlebih sedikit membanting botol minum ke atas nampan. Dia menunjuk Furihata seraya berseru antusias, "Ini orangnya!"

Sesaat keempat pemuda itu terdiam, atensi tertumpah pada satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka. Sebelum tersenyum maklum pada wanita yang tengah mengulum sumpit mencecap sejumput rasa tumis teriyaki daging yang tersisa.

Furihata dengan ketenangan yang tidak terduga—padahal dalam hati gelagapan panik berseru _"Ochitsuke, ochicuke!"_ agar tidak membocorkan hal yang untuk saat ini tetap ingin dijadikannya rahasia—menjawab, "He-hei, lelaki bukan hanya mereka."

Furihata mulas dengan pikirannya sendiri serta usahanya tidak melirik calon suaminya yang selalu dikerubuti di jam-jam saat ini. _'Aku tidak mengejar-ngejar Akashi-san, tapi, aku juga tidak menolaknya.'_ (Toh, dia bukan wanita bodoh. Atau tepatnya, mencoba untuk tidak lagi menjadi wanita bodoh.)

"Mereka mungkin memang termasuk kategori pria yang digilai wanita. Ketampanan dan kemapanan bukan parameter mutlak kebaikan suatu pria." Satu-satunya wanita di meja itu berpikir sesaat, lalu nyengir manis dan berujar tulus, "Tapi kupikir, kalau mencari pria yang baik—bahkan kuyakin lebih baik terhadap perempuan, kurasa bukan hanya mereka. Kalian juga ada. Sayang saja, mereka—gadis-gadis itu—tidak mau melihat kalian."

Keempat pemuda itu sesaat berpandangan, berikutnya cengiran mereka terbit.

"Ya, mereka dibutakan ketampanan dan kemapanan!" seru Fukuda, balas nyengir dengan wajah mencerah.

Merespons heboh perkataan Furihata dengan apresiasi yang tulus dan bahkan beramai-ramai menyumbangkan sepotong daging untuknya, yang membuat Furihata tertawa lebar dan balas mengucap terima kasih.

Walaupun sebenarnya Furihata tahu, keempat pemuda itu berbaik hati tidak menyinggung bahwa memang selera lelaki Furihata pun tidak setinggi _Kiseki no Sedai_. Seleranya tidak muluk-muluk, tipenya adalah lelaki biasa saja dengan senyuman setegas hangatnya dan cerahnya radiasi mentari.

Mendadak hal itu mengingatkan Furihata pada Akashi.

" _Preferensi seseorang terhadap objek afeksi mereka, tidak lantas menjadikan orang tersebut sebagai orang yang akan ia cintai."_

Kalau bukan karena orang itu, Furihata mungkin tidak akan punya preferensi objek afeksi. Lucu karena orang itulah yang membuatnya jadi punya standar tertentu terhadap pria.

Furihata dalam diam mengamati bagaimana wanita-wanita tersebut bertukar sapa kasual—di balik goda dan ketatnya kemeja di dada mereka—seolah kesannya terlihat berbasa-basi dengan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai._ Padahal tidak seperti itu. Ada modus yang tertransparasi seperti kemeja putih mereka.

"Makan malam? Maaf, aku sudah ada urusan."

Seruan kecewa nyaris falsetto itu ditingkahi gelak tawa karena tolakan sopan yang lagi-lagi diutarakan.

Furihata lamat menghirup air mineral miliknya, tidak merasa penolakan Akashi terhadap undangan minum-minum setelah kerja itu adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dari rutinitas yang biasa.

"Kalian ini tidak pernah menyerah, ya?" Momoi menertawakan satu dari sahabatnya yang tergabung di antara karyawati-karyawati tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak selama Akashi _-sama_ dan yang lain _belum ada yang punya_?" cetus Micchan seketika diikuti anggukan kepala kuat-kuat dari kawan-kawan seperjuangannya, sukses membuahkan tawa dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Jadi kalau Akashi sudah ada yang punya, kalian akan mundur teratur?" tanya Takao yang mengabaikan protes Midorima karena melahap _chicken katsu_ milik pria _tsundere_ tersebut.

Mereka saling berpandangan, berbagai jawaban terlontar atas pertanyaan Takao:

 _1) Ya, tentu saja._

 _2) Ya, boleh, deh. Itu pun kalau perempuannya cocok dengan Akashi._

 _3) Tidak! Tidak selama jabang bayi belum ada!_

 _4) Ceraikan saja istrinya, suruh istrinya bawa anaknya, Akashi tetap bersama denganku!_

Wanita dan revolusi emansipasi: _**mengerikan**_.

" _Minna, ganbatte nee."_

Sahutan malas Murasakibara membuat kumpulan wanita pemuja berpikir mereka bahkan dapat dukungan dari pria violet tersebut. Tidak menyadari sama sekali itu adalah kesatiran Murasakibara, yang tahu benar tidak satu pun anggota inti Vorpal Sword berselera dengan wanita-wanita seperti itu.

Di satu sisi, Furihata diterpa kemulasan yang sama sekali bukan karena salah makan ataupun jelang datang bulan, melainkan baru menyadari betapa gegabah keputusannya merelakan dirinya dipersunting seseorang dengan barisan wanita penuh nafsu yang dapat menghabisinya begitu mereka tahu relasi baru ini.

Rasanya ingin meratapi diri dan mencerca kecerobohannya karena main terima lamaran seseorang hanya karena dia telah muak pada diri sendiri.

"Kalau suatu saat nanti aku menikahi wanita yang kucinta, aku tidak ingin kalian tidak menerimanya."

Perkataan itu menangkap keramaian, meringkus atmosfer dalam kesunyian—walau tidak sampai membungkus ruang kantin dalam keheningan bagai kota mati.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kalian menyakitinya karena aku mencintainya."

Bisa saja satu-dua orang menceletuk tentang canda Akashi yang selalu terdengar buruk, tapi keseriusan pria tersebut menyebabkan pendengarnya merinding.

"Tolong mengerti, aku mencintainya karena dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak satu pun kalian punya."

Furihata berjengit mendengar Akashi tegas menandas hal tersebut terang-terangan.

"Dan di luar sana, walaupun kalian berpikir tidak ada lagi lelaki terbaik sepertiku, belum tentu tidak ada lagi lelaki yang tidak bisa jadi yang terbaik untuk kalian."

Akashi menegapkan tubuhnya, tenang menelusuri satu per satu wajah yang biasanya selalu berusaha mencuri perhatiannya.

"Mungkin saja kita tidak bisa bersatu. Karena jika aku bersama salah satu dari kalian, belum tentu aku akan jadi yang terbaik untuk kalian."

Sesaat semuanya membisu mencerna perkataan pimpinan tersebut, hingga Micchan dengan suara bergetar, berkata di sela tawa yang gentar, "I-ini terdengar se-seperti ... penolakan."

—bahkan Furihata yang mendengar monosilabel itu merasakan hatinya didecit sakit karenanya.

 _ **Penolakan.**_

"Apa itu buruk?"

Cara Akashi bertanya, lebih mirip seperti ayah menanyai putri kecilnya.

Wanita-wanita yang mengelilingi meja di sentris ruang tidak kuasa mengelak, karena penolakan terasa amat buruk bagi yang pernah merasakannya. Bahkan bayang-bayang akan penolakan saja sudah membuat ciut karena takut, menghunjamkan derita yang tiada akhir karena bisa selamanya terkenang momen mengenaskan itu.

"Mungkin tidak." Akashi berempati sedikit, tersenyum tipis pada segerombol wanita di hadapannya. "Mungkin saja jika tanpa penolakan, kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang terbaik untukmu."

 _ **Thump.**_

Furihata menghirup napas tajam. Apa yang Akashi katakan menyerupai sebilah pedang tajam menikam tepat di hatinya. Entah Akashi sadar atau tidak, tahu atau tidak—tapi kapan orang satu itu tidak pernah tahu, seperti kata-kata itu sengaja ditujukan untuknya.

"Hmph. Jangan bicara begitu padahal kau tidak pernah ditolak, _nanodayo_."

Impresi bijak Akashi itu sukses diretak oleh dengus plus cetus Midorima Shintarou—satu dari sekian banyak pria tidak peka yang ada di Vorpal Sword. Pria _tsundere_ itu hanya mengemukakan kenyataan.

Akashi menatap Midorima, tidak terdeteksi ekspresi keheranannya adalah kepura-puraan atau murni merasa heran dengan perkataan temannya itu. "Tidak pernah ditolak dan kenyataan bahwa aku selalu benar, tidak berarti aku langsung mendapatkan hati seseorang yang aku cinta."

Kise menyembur cola yang diminumnya ke Aomine."APA BARUSAN KATAMU, AKASHICCHI?! AWH!"

"Berisik." Aomine menempeleng kepala pria pirang di sisinya. Dia melirik malas pada sang atasan. "Jadi kau akhirnya dapat perempuan sial yang bisa kauganti marganya jadi nama margamu?"

"Siapa wanita sial itu?!" sambar Kagami dari meja sebelah dengan mulut penuh _chicken_ - _katsu_.

"Oh, berarti Akashi- _kun_ sudah mendapatkan wanita untuk diajak ke acara tahunan keluargamu yang prestis itu?" Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis. "Selamat, Akashi- _kun_."

"Si _"itu"_?" Murasakibara menoleh pada Midorima dengan pandangan malas-malasan.

Midorima mendelik karena insignifikan yang Murasakibara katakan. "Siapa maksudmu, _nanodayo_?" Dia beralih melirik ketua mereka semua. "Jangan membuat kontroversi, Akashi."

"A-Akashi- _kun_ ... kau serius?!" pekik Momoi histeris, "ku-kukira kau masih ingin menikmati masa lajangmu ... tu-tunggu, siapa perempuan yang kaumaksud?!"

Furihata pucat-pasi melihat Akashi tertawa tanpa suara—melalui ekspresi menikmati kehebohan yang ia timbulkan.

Begitu mengafirmasi Akashi tidak menjawab lugas, hanya ambigu dan mempermainkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, telinganya berdengung panas dengan semua itu makanya Furihata memilih pamit pada rekan-rekan kerjanya dan memilih kembali ke meja kerjanya lebih dulu dengan alasan tanggung-jawabnya masih tertumpuk menyaingi banyaknya rerasan daun-daun di musim gugur.

Pertanyaan menggenang di benaknya. Bergentayang hingga petang bertandang.

.

.

.

 _Namun ... apakah memang harus ditolak lebih dulu dan mencinta seorang diri barulah aku bisa mengerti dia bukan untukku, dan kaulah yang terbaik untukku?_

 _Bagaimana denganmu?_

 _(Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku adalah yang terbaik untukmu?)_

.

#~**~#

.

Seperempat putaran jarum jam menjelang tengah malam dari kedua belas angka yang ada, Akashi menarik kerai tergerai dan memusnah panorama metropolitan dari jendela bening kantornya, memakai mantelnya kemudian memadam sistem penerangan dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Akashi- _san_."

Akashi terkejut, tidak menyangka sekretarisnya lekas berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia lekas menutup pintu di belakang punggung, tercenung bingung dengan wanita itu yang biasanya setelah waktu pukul tujuh malam sudah berkelana entah kemana dengan rekan-rekan perempuan lainnya, ternyata kini masih duduk di meja kerja.

Ruang kantor di luar ruang direktur itu nihil dari orang-orang. Mereka telah pulang kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing. Mungkin sejam lagi, sekitar pukul sepuluh, sekuriti baru akan patroli mengecek keamanan gedung mereka.

"Kau menungguku, Furihata _-san_?"

Ajarkan cara bagi Akashi untuk tidak lekas tersenyum dengan hati hampir meleleh karena Furihata mengangguk, susah-payah melawan kantuk, demi menjawab pertanyaannya, duduk manis menantinya hingga selesai bekerja tanpa langsung dengan egois menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan frontal berkata ia menanti Akashi.

Padahal kalau demi Furihata, Akashi rela pulang lebih cepat. Padahal kalau Furihata meminta, Akashi akan mempercepat sesi rapat untuk menjarah waktu agar bisa lebih lama bersamanya. Siapa juga yang senang berkutat lama-lama dengan _bundle_ dokumen setebal hikayat dosa yang tiada habis-habis itu kalau ada wanita menggemaskan untuknya seorang.

Akashi bertanya, berusaha tak terlalu menampakkan harapnya, "Pulang bersamaku?"

Merah padam wajah Furihata yang menggeleng-geleng secepat kilat.

Tidak luput melihat roman wajah mengeruh Akashi dikeruhkan kekecewaan mengetahui dirinya tidak mau pulang bersama, Furihata buru-buru menyergah, "A-aku ... ingin tahu ... apa yang _Otou-san_ -ku bicarakan denganmu se-semalam," suaranya melirih, "ka-kalau aku bo-boleh tahu."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak berniat menyembunyikannya darimu." Pria berambut magenta itu menatap lekat calon istrinya. "Tapi ... kau menungguku hanya karena ingin tahu hal itu?" tanya Akashi perlahan.

Furihata ingin bertanya apa ia menunggu Akashi demi tahu hal itu adalah keliru, tapi dengan ekspektasi melankolis di mata magenta tersebut, ia berusaha untuk tidak merasa asing dengan pria ini lagi.

"Kalau begitu ... apa kau a-akan i-ikut denganku na-naik bus?"

Roman keruh wajah tampan itu dijernihkan dengan senyuman tipis tatkala mendengar pertanyaan itu, refleks tangannya terangkat dan punggung telunjuk menyentuh dalam elusan lunak pada pipi wanita yang tergembung—antara kepolosan sekaligus malu dengan cetusan pertama yang terluap di benak diluncurkan bibirnya. Sorot matanya melunak menemukan Furihata berjengit, tapi tidak menjauh dari sentuhannya atau menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Melihat kerumitan dari kerutan dalam di kening calon istrinya itu, Akashi lekas mengimbuh, "kalau kau mau."

Dengan puing-puing keberanian yang ia punya, mencoba berhenti menjadi pengecut—dan berusaha tidak risih dengan sentuhan afektif calon suaminya itu, Furihata berusaha menerbitkan senyum, sebiasa yang biasa ia tampilkan.

Teringat Akashi tadi sebelum makan siang berkata, lebih menyukai dirinya biasa—dan Furihata berupaya keras mengenyahkan kekecewaan yang tidak layak bersanding dengan roman wajah pria seperti Akashi.

"Te-terima kasih." Jemarinya terulur berusaha mengetuk kasual lengan terbalut fabrik jas, Furihata balas menatap Akashi seraya tersenyum lebih riang, "Ayo pulang, Akashi- _san_."

Sejenak Akashi terkesiap, kemudian pandangannya melunak tatkala merasakan hatinya disayat hangat yang menyesakkan.

"Selalu katakan itu setiap kau mengajakku pulang ke rumah kita nanti, Furihata- _san._ "

Furihata tidak menanggapinya—bersusah payah agar dirinya tidak terlalu salah tingkah dengan menarik lagi tangannya dari lengan pria di sisinya. Kali ini, dia berupaya menyejajarkan diri dengan Akashi, bukan lagi dirinya yang mengekori atasan seperti sekretaris penurut, tapi bersama menyusuri koridor lengang menuju ke lift.

"A-apa kau tidak te-terlalu lelah kalau mengantarku pulang dulu? A-aku tidak menyusahkanmu?" tanya Furihata cemas saat mereka menunggu lift sampai di lantai tempat mereka menunggu.

Akashi meliriknya geli—dengan lirikan yang selalu mengimpuls Furihata was-was karenanya. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya aku selalu ingin menculikmu saja naik ke mobil agar tidak pulang malam-malam sendirian."

– _dan kau selalu saja menolak._ Sisanya, bagian yang sepahit empedu, tidak diisankan oleh pria tersebut.

Helaan napas pendek.

"Sebenarnya, setiap kau pulang sendiri, kau menyusahkanku karena membuatku khawatir."

"Ma-maafkan aku." Sepasang netra sewarna kayu manis itu menyendu menatapi deretan lampu angka demi angka berganti-ganti menyala.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak ingin sepertiku—setiap waktu bisa bersamamu. Walaupun begitu ... kalau kau ingin, atau kau pulang kemalaman, jangan lagi pulang sendiri."

Furihata menyadari Akashi tidak menatapnya saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Pandangannya lantas tertunduk ketika punggung tangan mereka bersentuhan—tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tergerak untuk saling menyisipkan spasi renggangan jemari satu sama lain dalam genggaman.

Furihata tercekat tatkala Akashi mengerlingnya lembut seakan melelehkan tegak sempurna tungkai-tungkainya seperti lilin diusapi api.

"Pulanglah bersamaku."

.

#~**~#

.

Furihata sudah pernah beberapa kali menaiki mobil Akashi, tapi baru kali ini dengan status yang berbeda.

Bukan lagi sebagai sekretaris yang diberi tumpangan pulang oleh atasannya lantaran alasan seklise tidak baik perempuan pulang malam sendirian bisa-bisa dicegat preman di jalan, sudah terlewat malam dan bus malam lama datangnya, malam berbadai—kasihan kalau kehujanan nanti wanita itu akan kena flu—dan sederet alasan lain, melainkan karena ia adalah calon istri penyetir di sisinya yang akan dijaga baik-baik oleh pria itu.

Suhu AC yang sudah disetel dalam temperatur tinggi tidak menghangatkan dalam musim yang meriang sebelum memasuki musim dingin.

Furihata terdiam membenam diri dalam mantel Akashi—pria itu melepaskan mantelnya untuk menyelimutinya yang menggigil di tengah perjalanan. Dia terbata mengatakan terima kasih, tidak terbiasa diperlakukan semanis ini oleh lelaki.

Dia menatapi Akashi yang tenang menyetir, bertanya-tanya apakah tangan calon suaminya itu tidak membeku memegangi ban setir padahal dia saja sudah menggigil kedinginan, dan mungkin gemelutuk giginya sedemikian eksplisit hingga Akashi bisa mendengarnya.

"Jadi ..." Memecah keheningan yang singgah, Furihata memilih membuka percakapan tatkala mobil yang Akashi kendarai membelah jalur nadi kota metropolitan, "... a-apa yang _Otou-san_ dan Akashi- _san_ bicarakan?"

"Tentang kau," jawabnya singkat.

"Itu saja a-aku juga tahu, Akashi- _san_. Ke-kenapa tertawa?"

Akashi menyurutkan tawanya, geli terpulas dalam roman wajahnya. "Teringat apa yang Ayahmu tanyakan padaku pertama kali."

"A-apa yang _Otou-san_ tanyakan?" tanya Furihata khawatir. Pasti hal-hal memalukan, tuduhnya dalam benak. Ayahnya punya tendensi kecintaaan terhadap putri semata wayang yang amat merisaukan.

"Beliau bertanya, apa yang membuatku merasa pantas untuk bersamamu."

"A-apa? Apa yang membuatmu merasa aku pantas u-untuk be-bersamamu?"

"Bukan. _Apa yang membuatku merasa pantas untuk bersamamu, pantas untuk menikahimu dan pantas untuk hidup selamanya denganmu._ "

"... a-apa?!"

"Kau tidak salah dengar."

Furihata terbeliak horror mendengarnya. Merutuki ayahnya dalam hati yang lancang sekali pada Akashi. "Ma-maafkan _Otou-san-_ ku, Akashi- _san_. Ma-maaf beliau ti-tidak sopan bertanya se-selancang itu padamu," lirihnya putus asa.

"Itu sudah seharusnya, aku bisa mengerti perasaan ayahmu." Akashi menggeleng. Pandangannya melembut dalam realisasi. "Ayahmu sangat menyayangimu."

Furihata tergemap—mendadak merasa di seluruh mobil ini mendadak menjadi cermin yang memantulkan bagaimana cara Akashi mengerling dirinya.

"Ka-kau jawab a-apa?" alihnya lamat-lamat.

"Aku jawab: karena aku ingin menjagamu sebagai apa adanya kau, dan aku mau berjuang untukmu."

Furihata mencelos kaget dengan pernyataan terang-terangan Akashi. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Nyaris histeris saat berdesis, "Ka-kau ... ti-tidak perlu, sungguh. I-itu te-terlalu berlebihan."

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu."

"... la-lalu apalagi yang _Otou-san_ ka-katakan?"

"Kenapa aku memilihmu, dia berkata aku pasti punya banyak wanita di sisiku setiap waktu."

Satu-satunya wanita dalam mobil itu mengingat seberapa banyak perempuan yang selalu terjatuh gravitasi pesona Akashi, mereka persisten sekali berjuang mencuri atensi calon suaminya. Dia mengangguk-angguk manut.

"I-itu memang benar."

Furihata terkejut tatkala Akashi menoleh untuk menatapnya. Keduanya bersitatap sebelum Akashi kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada bentangan jalan.

"Tidak benar." Akashi menggeleng tegas. "Pada kenyataannya, setiap kita di kantor, tidak ada wanita lain di sisiku nyaris setiap waktu selain kau."

Furihata miris dengan nasib pipinya yang digelayuti kalor abnormal.

Akashi mengejapkan mata sekilas, seperti kebiasaannya—mengerling lembut wanita di sampingnya yang bergeming. "Atau, lebih tepatnya: _aku juga tidak ingin siapa pun di sisiku selain kau_."

 _Too much._

Bisa-bisa Furihata overdosis kata-kata sekausi gula. Permasalahannya, kejujuran Akashi yang selalu benar itu dikatakan dengan penuh kesungguhan dan sangat kasual, seakan-akan tidak sadar efeknya pada Furihata yang mendengarnya.

Furihata pernah melewatkan masa mudanya dengan seseorang di masa kuliah dalam waktu singkat—kendati saat itu hanya pelampiasan atas bayang seseorang lain.

Lelaki itu pernah berkata Furihata adalah wanita paling cantik dan amat berharga di dunia baginya—yang Furihata tertawai setengah hati karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi sementara lelaki tersebut langsung melirik gadis lain yang lebih cantik semampai.

Setelah itu, mantan kekasihnya tidak pernah berkata hal-hal gombal lagi.

Jika saja Akashi tidak mengerlingnya dengan cara yang seakan mengerutkan paru-parunya dan menyangkutkan oksigen di tenggorokannya, Furihata tidak akan percaya bahwa yang ia dengar adalah kesungguhan bernada ketulusan.

Mungkin karena itulah ayahnya yang semula menginterogasi Akashi dengan wajah lebih mirip jenderal medan perang hendak bertarung melawan raja bertendensi melakukan tirani, seketika melunak karena mendengar jawaban Akashi.

Mungkin bukan melunak, tapi takluk dengan mutlak.

"Te-terima kasih."

Dengan kata-kata Akashi itu, Furihata memutuskan untuk menjawab sama benarnya, jujurnya, tulusnya, dengan yang terbersit di hatinya.

Dia merasakan matanya memanas, diburu haru-biru, ia berbisik pilu, "Semoga ... a-aku juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama denganmu se-secepatnya, Akashi- _san_."

Pria yang mengemudikan mobil itu berasumsi—dan selalu ada saja momen di mana manusia merepetisi kesalahan lalu luput berintrospeksi untuk mengoreksi diri—Furihata akan merona, salah tingkah, malu-malu, seperti semua perempuan dunia ini yang tersentuh hatinya akan tersipu jika ada lelaki berkata seperti itu pada mereka.

Apalagi tipikal perempuan biasa-biasa saja, dipuji sedikit, hati mereka yang semula sekeras baja berubah selunak bulu merpati.

Furihata memang tersentuh—Akashi tahu itu dari bisikan pelan dan ekspresi terenyuh wanita tersebut. Namun tanpa semua yang diasumsikannya sebelumnya. Mungkin sebenarnya yang Akashi asumsikan itu ekuivalen dengan yang ia harapkan—siapa tahu ia bisa menggoda calon istrinya tersebut bila berekspresi semenggemaskan itu.

Dunia ini tidak sesederhana di mana bahagia seperti warna putih monokrom yang suci tanpa noda; di mana ketulusan (yang langka adanya itu) akan selalu menyentuh hati nurani seseorang.

Akashi menarik napas dalam, menyadari bahwa kesungguhannya ternyata menyakiti Furihata. Ini adalah ketulusan yang egois dan sepihak, Akashi memahami hal tersebut. Andaikata ia bisa berkata apa yang benar ia rasa— _aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu_ —tanpa akan menyayat ketulusan Furihata menerimanya lebih dari yang telah ia lisankan.

Furihata merasa detak jantungnya terkoyak ketika satu tangan Akashi bergerak pelan, menyentuh lengannya. Matanya terbeliak kaget ketika tangan yang sama bergerak menyibak sedikit mantel sewarna mocca, lalu menarik tangannya. Napasnya terembun mencumbu jendela di sisi kanannya ketika tangannya digenggam perlahan.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Furihata- _san._ "

Furihata menoleh pada Akashi yang tersenyum padanya—selembut yang biasa, _yang tidak menawan hatinya_ , dan pijar tegar di mata magenta yang memandangnya—determinasi akan bersabar.

"Kalau kau begitu cepat membalas perasaanku, bisa jadi suatu hari nanti perasaan itu akan memudar secepat kau merasakannya."

Furihata terpana, sebelum Akashi yang mengusap pelan punggung tangannya dengan ibujari kapalan itu menghangatkan tangannya. Sentuhan sehalus seseorang membelai helai rapuh mahkota bunga. Tangannya yang biasa bertegur sapa dengan detergen, sabun cuci piring, dan isi tinta, diperlakukan seolah itu adalah yang paling berharga.

"Aku tidak bertujuan membuat pernikahan kita begitu cepat diadili di persidangan, Furihata- _san_."

Nada canda yang sama sekali tidak lucu karena wajah Akashi begitu serius itulah satu-satunya yang melumerkan kesungkanan di wajah Furihata menjelma senyuman. Meringkus enggan yang menggeliat di relung hatinya, Furihata menyisipkan jemarinya di antara batas ruas-ruas dan menemukan tangannya tenggelam dalam genggaman tangan Akashi.

Furihata bertekad membiasakan diri dengan semua hal asing yang Akashi lakukan.

"A-aku juga tidak mau cepat-cepat menjanda."

Akashi terkesiap pelan ketika wanita di sampingnya tertawa pelan—menanggapi candanya. Ekspresinya melembut mengerling wanita itu yang tersenyum tulus, yang efeknya sama sekali tidak baik untuk detak jantungnya.

"Ah, aku senang mendengarnya. Sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak mau secepat itu jadi duda."

"Tapi ... ka-kalau aku jadi janda, aku akan jadi janda yang sangat kaya raya," Furihata bergumam, menerawang angannya.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Berarti aku akan sangat merugi jika menceraikanmu."

"Dan be-bererarti aku akan sangat beruntung jika cerai darimu."

"Bukankah akan sangat beruntung jika kau tidak cerai dariku?"

"Hmm- ... !"

"Kau tertawa, Furihata- _san_?"

"Ma-maaf. Ha-habis ... ki-kita bahkan belum menikah dan kita sudah memikirkan tentang cerai?"

"Siapa duluan yang mulai membahas, eh?"

"I-ini realistis. A-aku akan sangat beruntung jika aku menikah denganmu, lalu kita cerai, dan aku jadi janda kaya-raya."

"Kau keliru, Furihata- _san_. Dengarkan aku yang selalu benar ini, kau akan sangat merugi jika kau menikah denganku lalu cerai dariku. Kau hanya akan dapat setengah dari segala yang kita miliki bersama jika menyangkut harta gono-gini."

"Ah, benar. Menjadi istri, berarti semua gaji dan harta suami, mutlak diserahkan pada istrinya. Aku akan jadi istri yang sangat kaya. Hmmh~"

"Aah, kau tertawa lagi. Kedengarannya kau sangat senang dengan prospek masa depan itu."

"... entahlah. Menjadi istri dari suami kaya raya, bertanggung-jawab atas seluruh gaji dan hartanya, bukanlah tanggung-jawab yang ringan dan bisa dengan mudah dibanggakan. Sepertinya sangat berat."

"... tidak juga. Kalau secara umum, memang begitu. Tapi idealnya, tidak demikian."

"Jadi, bagaimana yang ideal dan benar, A-Akashi- _san_ yang selalu benar?"

Akashi merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, tapi juga pernah, dan hanya Furihata yang bisa menenggelamkannya dalam ranah perasaan asing ini. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya melunak dan menyungging senyuman.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani dengan tanggung-jawab sebagai istri hanya karena aku akan memercayakan segalanya padamu, karena segalanya—milikku dan milikmu—akan kita bagi dua. Kita bisa memiliki segala yang saat ini kita miliki bersama-sama."

Entah mana yang lebih melelehkan hati.

Furihata dengan senyuman tidak lagi dikeruhkan keengganan, tawa tanpa sungkan, tangan yang untuk ukuran perempuan agak kasar tapi tetap hangat, atau kombinasi semua itu mengangkangi keheningan yang biasa menggendayut Akashi tatkala mobilnya berlari membelah malam temaram oleh lampu-lampu jalan.

Sekarang, ketika marak lampu jalan di malam hari merambah spasi terlimitasi dalam mobil ini, disadarinya ia tidak lagi sendiri. Akashi menyadari kini ada seorang wanita di sisinya dengan eksistensi yang menghangatkan hati.

"Ta-tapi ... aku tidak punya apa-apa untukmu. Apa yang akan kita bagi dua jika kita bersama?"

"Sebelum aku menanggapi perkataanmu, apa ada yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"A-aku ... uh ... kurasa aku tidak ingin apa-apa."

"Kau tidak punya apa-apa untukku dan tidak ingin apa-apa dariku. Kalau begitu, kenapa aku menginginkanmu?"

"Ke-kenapa malah tanya padaku? Itu ka-kau yang tahu."

"Karena kau tidak punya apa-apa untukku dan tidak ingin apa-apa dariku, biar aku yang akan memberikan apa pun yang nanti akan kauinginkan untukmu—karena aku menginginkanmu. Dan yang akan kita bagi dua adalah hidup kita yang apa adanya ini bersama." Akashi tersenyum hangat melirik Furihata, "Bagaimana?"

"..."

.

.

 _Mungkin—_

 _._

 _._

"... Furihata- _san_?"

Sang wanita mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya pada pada tangan dingin—ternyata benar jemari calon suaminya ini membeku karena kuluman dingin cuaca—pria yang tengah begitu lembut mengerlingnya, menghangatkan tangan yang menjaganya dalam genggaman.

"Kurasa itu hal paling ideal—dan benar—untuk mereka yang berencana berbagi hidup bersama, Akashi- _san._ "

.

— _sesederhana ini saja_ , _tidak sesulit yang Furihata kira semula hanya untuk bisa bersama Akashi._

.

#~**~#

.

Furihata merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya.

Memejam mata berusaha untuk memusnahkan bayangan saat ia pulang tadi diantar calon suaminya, dan kedua orangtuanya—terutama ibunya—sangat senang dengan kehadiran pria berambut sewarna inti solar surya itu yang dengan etika dan kesopanan tertinggi mengantarkannya pulang sampai depan rumah, sibuk menawarkannya untuk mampir, tapi ditolak begitu halus karena yang bersangkutan perlu segera pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Komentar ibunya yang terdengar seperti _daydreaming_ paling miring, mengemukakan kekecewaan karena Akashi langsung pulang itu yang menghambat usaha Furihata untuk lekas terlelap.

Atau mungkin yang mencegahnya menyerah pada pesona empuk dan hangat tempat tidurnya bukan hanya ibunya, melainkan seseorang yang ibunya bicarakan.

Furihata berguling di ranjang, wajah mendekam ke bantal, bergerak malas menaruh handuk setelah ia pakai mandi seusai pulang tadi ke kursi di sisi tempat tidurnya, lalu tangannya meraba-raba tepi meja, meraih ponselnya.

Ujung-ujung jari melucuti kata kunci yang ia _setting_ untuk mengamankan ponselnya dari ibunya yang kadang terlalu curiga serta penasaran dengan kehidupan personalnya. Tidak ada kabar berita apa pun baik dari aplikasi komunikasi mana pun.

Furihata melirik jam dinding dengan jarum detik yang konstan berdenting. Sebentar lagi hari berganti. Tidak ada juga kabar dari Akashi. Bagaimanapun, sekarang dirinya sudah bukan hanya seorang sekretaris yang diberi tumpangan pulang oleh atasannya dan besok pagi tinggal bertemu.

Kalau bukan karena omelan ibunya yang mengkhawatirkan pria itu, juga tandas tegas ayahnya yang mengingatkan pria itu adalah calon suaminya dan baru saja mengantarkannya pulang tepat satu setengah jam kurang dari tengah malam, juga bayang-bayang rawannya peristiwa tidak diinginkan terjadi akibat menyetir mengarungi pekatnya malam hari, mungkin Furihata telah bergelung nyaman melinduri selimut.

Jemari tergerak gelisah membayangi tuts alfabet dan tanda baca. Ketik. Hapus. Ketik hapus. Repetitif. Dalam sepampang _display_ dari aplikasi interaktif dengan sebaris nama pria yang melamarnya itu sebagai tujuan.

Furihata mendesah panjang. Sebenarnya apa yang biasanya ia komunikasikan dengan Akashi? Menyitiri histori _chatting_ , mata dengan iris kecoklatan sempit miliknya itu memicing menyadari yang ia bicarakan dengan Akashi paling hanya seputar pekerjaan. Topik sesepele apa pun intinya berotasi pada pekerjaan.

Bagaimanapun, mereka memang tidak pernah pacaran tidak juga saling berdekatan dalam relasi intimasi dalam sudut pandang romantisme.

Bagaimana bisa Akashi ingin menikahinya kalau begitu?

Ah, Furihata jadi teringat percakapan menyenangkan mereka saat di mobil tadi, malah pria itu yang bertanya padanya bagaimana bisa menginginkannya.

Furihata tertawa pelan. Geli. Bisa-bisanya Akashi malah bertanya, padahal hanya Akashi sendiri yang tahu apa jawabannya. Ada-ada saja.

Ah.

Tiba-tiba Furihata terdiam. Realisasi mengirik celah di hati dengan kesadaran ini pertama kalinya ia tertawa karena Akashi.

Mungkin hal ini tidak lebih buruk daripada kekakuannya untuk mengetikkan sesuatu. Entah apa. Ia hanya ingin tahu. Apa sulitnya hanya bertanya saja atau mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikann Akashi, astaga.

Kenapa Furihata jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dan khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa di jalan?

Padahal sebelumnya, dahulu sebelum mereka sepakat untuk menikah, setiap Akashi mengantarnya pulang saja, ia lekas terseok masuk rumah kemudian pulas di tempat tidur tanpa tahu nasib Akashi selanjutnya bagaimana sampai ke rumah?

Salahkan ibunya yang mencecarinya dengan marak mara bahaya agar tetap waspada. Paranoid ini pasti warisan genetik dari ibunya. Ketakutan Furihata ini pasti berasal dari masa kecil ayahnya yang sering menakutinya pada banyak hal—cara konvensional untuk membuat seorang anak menurut manut pada orangtua.

Furihata mengerang letih.

Dia yang seperti ini ingin Akashi nikahi? Ah, bagaimana caranya ia tidak merasa makin miris pada diri sendiri dan bersimpati pada Akashi yang ingin menikahinya? Dia yang merupakan wanita biasa saja dan malah dipandang sebagai individu dengan orientasi seksual menyimpang hanya karena ia amat sukar melupakan seseorang.

Furihata memantap tekad mengetikkan pesan singkat. Menekan simbol bergambar tanda panah untuk mengirim pesan. Wanita itu menaruh ponsel dekat pucuk hidung, kemudian mengembus panjang merasa sedikit lebih lega.

.

.

.

 _("Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, kau sebagai dirimu sendiri—dan bukan siapa-siapa yang berekspetasi padamu untuk menjadi seseorang ideal dalam pandangan publik.")_

.

.

Ketika Furihata memejam mata, jeruji kegelapan yang mengurung visinya hampir di setiap satuan waktu tidak lagi ia indahkan—karena di balik selongsong besi dan pilar penjara kesepiannya yang berkarat, ada seseorang.

Personifikasi matahari menawan yang menggapai tangannya untuk digenggam dengan senyuman sedemikian lembut, hatinya hendak sekali terenyuh untuk menyambut.

"Akashi- _san_..."

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Akashi mendudukkan diri di kursi roda dalam kamarnya seraya menggelantungkan handuk dengan kasual di pundaknya. Menikmati lengang dini hari—dan sunyi kenangan dua hari belakangan, Akashi mengggelindingkan roda kursinya untuk mendekat ke meja dan membuka berkas-berkas yang ia bawa pulang ke rumah untuk diselesaikan—karena besok di agenda kerjanya ada rapat direksi yang harus ia hadiri.

Mengecek lagi agenda kerja yang ia catat degan memo singkat dalam ponselnya, Akashi meraih telepon genggam miliknya yang ia taruh di meja berdampingan dengan dompet, pulpen, dan buku ukuran saku yang biasanya selalu nihil absensi di kantung jasnya.

Matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan menemukan dua setengah jam yang lalu, ada notifikasi dari salah satu aplikasi komunikasinya atas nama calon istrinya. Senyum eksplisit terbit—mengabaikan perasaan bersalah karena tidak mengetahui ponselnya berbunyi dan tidak segera membalas pesan itu.

.

 _/ "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang. Apa kau sudah sampai di rumah? Kalau belum, hati-hati di jalan, ya." /_

.

 **Sepele?**

 _Tentu saja._

 **Istimewa?**

 _Anehnya,_ _**sangat**_.

Akashi menatap biner jam di pojok kanan atas _display_ ponselnya yang menampilkan pukul satu dini hari. Dan yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah realisasi, mengapa pasangan kekasih senang sekali mendapatkan pesan perhatian seperti ini yang dulu ia pikir konyol dan kurang kerjaan.

Semua perempuan lain yang begitu padanya pun—sebatas karena Akashi bersikap baik pada mereka sebagai rekan kerja atau kenalan—juga seringkali ia anggap tidak penting.

Tidak berarti Akashi tidak punya hati atau kadar _gentleman_ personanya patut diragukan, hanya saja ia bukan pria yang bodoh tidak memahami limpah-ruah perhatian padanya. Sesungguhnya, kadang itu menyebabkannya risih.

Namun Furihata Kouki berbeda.

Wanita itu memang selalu memerhatikannya di kantor—kadang pula di luar urusan pekerjaan, tapi menyadari status mereka telah berbeda, maka tidak ada yang berhak melarang Akashi Seijuurou untuk membiaskan calon istrinya seperti sekarang ini karena merasa disayang dengan perhatiannya.

Mungkin karena dulu Akashi tidak mengerti dan tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Sebenarnya, semasa muda, ketika pemuda-pemuda bergulat untuk menikmati cinta seperti ini, apa yang dirinya lakukan?

Studi, prestasi, karir, dan masa mudanya adalah konsistensi berinkarnasi dari masa kecilnya. Ekspetasi publik dan keluarga tidak menyisakan ruang di kehidupan Akashi untuk menikmati cinta yang seperti ini.

Kini Akashi khilaf dengan kelaliman perspektifnya terhadap pasangan kekasih seperti itu di dunia.

Men- _scroll_ laman _chatting_ mereka selama ini, volume suara tawanya naik secarik dengan kesadaran bahwa segala hal yang dirinya dan calon istrinya perbincangkan begitu klise berotasi pada pekerjaan semata.

Beruntung hanya ada burung karsa seni rupa yang keluar mematuk udara dari jam dinding klasik miliknya, tidak bisa terbang dan melarikan diri begitu melihat pemiliknya tengah tertawa hanya karena pesan singkat dari seseorang—merasa itu begitu istimewa. Tertawa seorang diri dikungkung sunyi, bisa-bisa orang biasa akan berasumsi Akashi gila mendadak.

Jemarinya menari di panggung sentuh yang menimbulkan bunyi melodis saat dipijak, menghasilkan untaian balasan yang langsung dikirim, dan Akashi beralih membuka aplikasi memo untuk memulai menggarap pekerjaannya.

Tidak ada balasan seketika yang bisa diharapkan. Mengingat ini dini hari dan lazimnya setiap orang meringkuk terbalut hangat selimut. Memikirkan wanita itu tidur lelap dan mendapatkan istirahat yang layak, itulah yang jauh lebih berarti bagi Akashi.

Cinta yang seperti ini tidak menyisakan ruang untuk egois sekekanakan para remaja labil merana mengharapkan pesan balasan datang secepat yang dihasratkan.

.

#~**~#

.

Furihata menggerutu karena terbangun dengan cara paling mengerikan yang pernah bisa orang ceroboh alami. Alarm ponselnya bergetar dengan skala gempa tektonik yang sanggup memorak-moranda wajah bumi tepat di depan wajahnya.

Merutuk kesal, dibantingnya pelan ponselnya ke bantal sembari mengusap-usap hidungnya yang masih dijalar getar menyakitkan sembari mendengus kesal.

Ponselnya tidak sengaja tertekan dalam mode aktivasi, Furihata berhenti menggerung sebal melihat ada balasan atas pesan yang kemarin ia kirim. Hal itu setidaknya mengurangi waktu mengeluhnya tiap pagi karena merasa jam tidurnya setiap hari amat kurang.

Furihata menemukan dua pesan dengan jeda waktu sejam dari pengirim yang sama. Senyum pertamanya di pagi ini merekah, wajah suntuknya terenyah, mencerah melihat jajaran aksara dalam dua kata menyolidkan sebuah nama.

.

 _/ "Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau pulang bersamaku. Aku sudah sampai di rumah." /_

Singkat dan padat—sangat khas Akashi.

Dan satu pesan lagi—

.

 _/ "Kalau nanti ada lagi hari di mana aku dan kau sama-sama tidak ada janji dengan yang lain atau tidak ada jadwal kerja lembur, apa kau keberatan tidak naik bus sendiri malam-malam agar pulang bersamaku saja?" /_

.

—tawaran dari seseorang yang sangat menawan.

Mengilas balik semalam sebelum mereka naik ke _lift_ —dan melewati berlantai-lantai dalam bising mekanik lift serta hening di antara mereka berdua, teringat kata-kata Akashi untuk pulang bersamanya, mungkin Akashi menanti jawaban darinya.

Furihata kira Akashi mengatakannya karena itulah yang terbaik untuk Furihata lakukan. Tidak dikiranya itu membutuhkan jawaban—tepatnya persetujuan—darinya. Realisasi bahwa Akashi mempertimbangkan opininya meretas wajah tertekuk, kini di bibirnya ganti senyum tipis terlekuk.

Furihata terdiam membaca berulangkali pesan itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak pula beban keresahannya akan Akashi yang disusahi olehnya karena harus mengantarkannya pulang, biaya bensin yang Akashi habiskan untuk mengantarnya, waktu berharga Akashi yang tersia-sia karenanya—

 _("Kalau kau pulang sendiri, kau menyusahkanku karena membuatku khawatir."_ )

—pesan itu ditutup.

Furihata bangkit dari ranjang lalu menaruh ponselnya ke meja, pelan meregangkan badannya yang kaku. Merapikan tempat tidurnya sembari mengukuh keputusan bahwa jawabannya tidak sepantasnya ia balaskan melalui pesan singkat.

Kebaikan seperti ini tidak bisa dibalas semudah menerima penawaran dengan merasa diri begitu beruntung atas dasar manfaat tanpa ada timbal balik terbaik dalam relasi mereka.

.

#~**~#

.

"Kau kelihatannya lelah sekali, Furi."

Celetukan Aida itu mengomentari rekan kerjanya yang baru datang dan lekas merebah separuh badan ke meja kerja sendiri dengan ekspresi begitu lelah.

Furihata hanya membuang tawa kering tanpa bahagianya itu ke fabrik blazer yang ia kenakan.

Mana mungkin Furihata dapat menjawab pagi-pagi dirinya dibuat lelah oleh ibunya yang lagi-lagi menggerecoki (atau bahasa wanita yang melahirkannya itu adalah mengkritik pedas) mengapa ia tidak dijemput untuk diantar ke kantor oleh Akashi. Toh, mereka berdua bekerja di tempat yang sama.

Furihata lelah menjelaskan bahwa itu buang-buang uang; bensin; biaya; waktu,tersia-siakan.

Rumah Akashi (yang ia tidak tahu tepat lokasinya di mana), ke rumah keluarga Furihata, lalu ke kantor. Ibunya yang jelas-jelas berparadigma asas manfaat itu benar-benar mengerosi kesabaran dan kewarasannya untuk tidak membentak agar ibunya berhenti bicara dan tutup mulut.

Siapa yang akan menikah dengan Akashi Seijuurou? Dirinya atau ibunya, sebenarnya?

Di luar yang berkenaan dengan finansial, masa ibunya tidak memikirkan Akashi pasti lelah kalau harus mengantarnya pulang-pergi pagi-malam setiap hari? Memang Furihata anak kecil yang harus diantar-jemput tiap waktu?

Memang putrinya sebagai perempuan tidak memiliki harga diri dan terima kasih untuk tidak menyusahkan calon suami sendiri? Belum menikah saja menyusahkan, bagaimana kalau nanti mereka menikah? Akan jadi istri macam apa dirinya?

Ibunya mendebat kalau tindakan sepele itu adalah esensi dari cinta masa kini.

Furihata mulanya berniah menyergah bahwa relasinya dengan Akashi bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih dan ketiadaan perasaan yang mutual di antara mereka, tapi ia memilih membungkam diri.

Terkadang diam untuk menghadapi yang memaksakan pendapat mereka jauh lebih baik daripada menabrakkan opini berapi dengan opini berapi yang hanya menimbul percik-percik konflik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan kasual Aida membuat Furihata menjawab di sela kuapan kantuk sembari menutup mulut, "Biasa, _Okaa-san_."

"Ah, tentang kekhawatirannya kau tidak juga punya pacar?"

Aida mengernyitkan sebelah alis karena Furihata tersendat—kuapannya terinterupsi. Sejenak sekretaris presdir tersebut bergeming, barulah menjawab lesu, " _Okaa-san_ -ku selalu saja punya bahasan untuk mengkritikku."

"Ah, wajar saja orangtua menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu dengan cara mengkritikmu agar bisa jadi lebih baik lagi," tanggap Aida ringan.

Furihata tersenyum tipis kemudian meraih bungkusan bunga yang didapatkannya untuk berdiri lalu beranjak ke ruang kerja para direktur, memulai rutinitas pagi dengan mengganti isi vas dengan bunga segar menyimilir harum menentramkan.

"Meskipun bagi _Okaa-san_ -ku itu yang terbaik untukku, tapi jika yang terbaik untukku malah menyusahkan orang lain, aku tidak menginginkannya."

Furihata tidak mengerti seperti apa itu cinta masa kini, tapi meski bukan cinta masa kini untuk Akashi yang ia miliki, ia masih punya determinasi untuk membalas afeksi demi seseorang yang dilingkup perfeksi.

.

#~**~#

.

Masih dengan senyuman setelah membalas sapaan para sekretaris (tepatnya Aida dan Momoi) di luar ruang para direktur Vorpal Sword, sang presdir mengambur napas pendek, kecewa karena tidak menemukan sekretarisnya ada di sana seperti kemarin pagi—tasnya ada tapi nihil orangnya, melangkah masuk ke ruangan.

Akashi tertegun mendapati siluet yang melembutkan pandangannya pada wanita yang tampak tidak biasa-biasa saja karena terbias cahaya sendu matahari dari transparansi jendela yang gordennya sedang disibak.

Di antara helai-helai bunga _snowdrop_ di musim dingin yang menahtahi vas—mengganti lavender kemarin, dilihatnya sekretarisnya itu tengah menerawang bentang metropolitan.

Seseorang, tolong ajarkan bagaimana caranya Akashi untuk menghirup napas dan tidak semena-mena terlena oleh satu dari begitu banyak hal keindahan sederhana yang Tuhan ciptakan, yang bernama Furihata Kouki.

"Selamat pagi, Furihata- _san_."

Yang disapa berjengit kaget. Kilat menoleh padanya, lalu membungkuk sekilas—refleks sebagai bawahan pada atasan ternaturalisasi dalam sikapnya. "Se-selamat pagi."

Samar dengung percakapan di luar ruangan membuat Akashi mengepulkan harapannya untuk sekadar menyentuh wanita yang bergerak mendekatinya itu, beralih untuk menempati singgasananya lagi dengan menaruh tas di meja.

Furihata memandangi punggung yang dilahap ruang pandangnya, menatap dan baru menyadari betapa tegapnya punggung yang tidak sebidang para direkturnya tetap mengemban beban sebagai pemimpin di sana.

"Ma-maaf ... pe-pesanmu tidak langsung kubalas," lirih Furihata penuh sesal seraya melangkah dengan kehati-hatian untuk mendekat ke meja atasannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Akashi mendongak dari _bundle_ dokumen yang ia ambil dari dalam tas kerja berbahan kulitnya. Dia menggeleng ringan sembari kembali mengambil buku catatan lain dalam tas. "Aku tahu kau pasti sudah tidur saat aku membalas."

Furihata yang awalnya nyaris salah tingkah, kini mengejap pada atasannya yang mulai memenuhi meja dengan tumpukan dokumen—padahal dia baru datang. Menyadari hal ganjil dari tanggapan pria di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak langsung tidur setelah membalas pesanku?" tanya Furihata hati-hati seraya menghampiri pria yang duduk di tahtanya.

Wanita di hadapannya adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang paling observan yang pernah Akashi temui.

Demi Furihata, Akashi memikirkan jawabannya baik-baik—karena raut khawatir wanita yang telah tiba di hadapannya, sebelum kasual menjawab, "Tidur, setelah aku menyelesaikan komposisi bahasan materi yang dibutuhkan untuk rapat direksi hari ini."

"Istirahatmu lagi-lagi kurang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak baik-baik saja jika ada wanita sepertimu mengkhawatirkanku, hm?"

Furihata sadar wajahnya menghangat, terlebih dengan kerling halus khas Akashi—dingin nan geli menggodanya di antara lembaran kertas yang disibak. Ingin rasanya Furihata menegurnya, mereka di kantor—dan saat ini mereka hanyalah atasan dengan bawahan.

Namun mengingat dirinya sendiri bicara tidak sebagai seorang sekretaris yang bertanggung jawab pada presdirnya, tidak juga mereka punya kesepakatan untuk menyembunyikan relasi _Akashi-sudah-melamar-dirinya-dan-ia-menerima-jadi-mereka-akan-menikah_ , Furihata mendesah lelah tidak bisa menyanggah. Tidak juga ia menemukan alasan untuk menanggapi godaan dingin Akashi padanya.

"Ba-bagaimana nanti kalau kau sakit?"

"Ya, aku akan ke rumah sakit."

"Tolong jaga ke-kesehatanmu."

"Baik—"

"—bu-bukan karena jika kau sakit maka akan berdampak pada Vorpal Sword, ta-tapi untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Akashi- _san_."

Bukan debar yang menggelegar di rongganya yang Akashi rasakan saat ini, kehangatan seperti ketika seseorang berbaring di padang rumput bermandikan radiasi matahari pagi mungkin lebih mendekati.

Mungkin layaknya balon yang ditiup senapas demi senapas, terkembang terus berintensi untuk terbang menuju awan dengan melayang-layang ringan; seperti itulah perasaannya saat ini.

Akashi mendongak dari dokumen yang hendak ditekuninya, pandangannya melembut pada wanita yang masih khawatir memerhatikannya—perhatian yang tidak pernah berubah tidak peduli kini status mereka sebenarnya telah berubah.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Furihata- _san_. Malam ini kuusahakan tidak lembur dan segera pulang untuk beristirahat."

Furihata tersenyum dengan jawaban—menyirat janji—itu, mengangguk puas, lalu sepatu hak tidak terlalu tingginya berputar mengentak lantai ruangan menyisa gema.

Sebelum melangkah terlalu jauh, Furihata berputar kembali—ditemukannya Akashi masih memandanginya dan ia meremat erat seragam kerjanya, berjuang keras menyampaikan yang telah dipikirkannya masak-masak sejak membaca pesan terakhir Akashi semalam.

"Te-tentang yang kautanyakan dalam pesan yang belum kubalas ..."

Akashi menatap, tanpa harap.

"... a-aku ... tidak keberatan."

Akashi lama terdiam. Bahkan setelah Furihata menyungging senyum manis terakhir dan keluar ruangan menyisakan _blam_.

(Hatinya perih mempertanyakan, menyalahkan, mengapa _blam_ pintu bisa terjelma peristiwa kecil menyesakkan, seperti kasar merampas selarik cahaya; semena-mena melenyapkan secarik senyum wanita biasa saja yang mutlak memautnya.)

.

#~**~#

.

Furihata pikir mereka melewati hari itu dengan bekerja seperti biasa. Jam makan siang di mana Akashi dikerubuti oleh penggemarnya yang persisten, telepon yang harus Furihata direksikan pada Akashi jika itu penting atau ia tangguhkan ke sambungan lain, berkas, dokumen, kertas, dan layar komputer bersinar ultraviolet menjenuhkan.

Mungkin, sembari sesekali berpikir di sela menuliskan atau membubuhkan stempel pada data inventori produk Vorpal Sword, akhir jam kerja yang kini harus membuatnya terbiasa. Pulang dengan pria yang merupakan calon suaminya—bukan lagi sebagai presdir yang Furihata harus menaruh hormat dan beretika profesional padanya.

Hingga Momoi melontar ajakan untuk menikmati lemon _Montblanc_ di _cafe_ yang baru buka tak jauh dari kantor mereka, rekan-rekan kerja perempuan yang lain segera menyetujuinya, sementara Furihata meragu—padahal ia tak punya waktu untuk meragu karena semua merasa mereka akan ikut ke sana dan memanjakan diri dengan asupan manis adiktif.

Permasalahannya, ia baru saja menjawab permintaan izin Akashi itu, meminta Akashi untuk segera pulang hari ini agar bisa beristirahat layak, Furihata sebelumnya berpikir sudah pasti sekali lagi akan ada waktu di mana mereka hanya berdua saja—berbincang normal dalam hijaunya pengetahuan tentang kehidupan satu sama lain.

Furihata sudah memikirkan—dan ia sadar Akashi pasti jauh-jauh hari sebelum dirinya menyadari ini—bahwa tiba waktunya bagi mereka untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Bila hari-hari ketika matahari masih berseri mereka punya kewajiban dan tanggung-jawab untuk diselesaikan, maka tatkala senja melipur malam dan ada waktu yang luang, di saat itulah harus mereka manfaatkan.

"Eh, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan—"

"Hyuuga- _san_ atau Kiyoshi- _san_? Aduh, Riko- _san,_ kau bisa pergi dengan salah satu dari mereka setiap waktu. Tapi ini jarang-jarang kita bisa jalan bersama."

"A-a-aku tidak bilang salah satu dari mereka!"

"Aku bahkan sudah menitipkan Aomine- _kun_ pada Tetsu _-kun_ supaya pulang kerja dia tidak pergi minum-minum, aku tidak tahu kapan kita bisa pergi bersama lagi."

"Uh, ya ... ti-tidak apa-apa juga."

"Omong-omong, di Cafè itu harganya mahal tidak, ya?"

"Mahal atau tidak, yang penting rasanya, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita pergi bersama!"

Furihata menggigit bibir dengan konklusi obrolan itu. Ia tidak bisa mengecewakan yang lain, dan ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan bahwa ia seharusnya tidak pergi bersama mereka—walau tawaran mencicip setitik kreasi duniawi itu sungguh menggiurkan.

Tersenyum semampunya, berusaha setara menanggapi antusias rekan-rekan kerja perempuannya yang lain, kendati hatinya berat dinoda segodam dosa tatkala meraih ponsel dan jemarinya terasa kaku mengetikkan pesan tepat beberapa jam sebelum jam pulang.

 _._

 _/ "Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, ada janji dengan teman-teman pergi ke Cafè baru dekat kantor." /_

 _._

Furihata hanya mengirim pesan sekali, dan mengetahui kesibukan mengerikan Akashi hari ini dengan pertemuan klien penting tanpa henti, ia tidak mungkin marah karena baru petang tepat sejam sebelum jam pulang pesannya dibalas.

 _._

 _/ "Tidak apa-apa. Pulang jam berapa?" /_

 _._

Kedua alisnya bertemu dalam kerut-merut yang tidak mencantikkan wajahnya, Furihata tidak bisa tahu apa yang Akashi rasakan sebenarnya melalui berbalas pesan singkat seperti ini.

 _Mungkin Akashi kecewa lagi karenanya_ –memikirkan hal ini kian memberatkan hati Furihata.

 _._

 _/ "Aku tidak tahu." /_

 _._

 _/ "Keberatan untuk mengabariku setelah kaupulang nanti?" /_

 _._

 _/ "Tidak, tapi apa nanti tidak akan mengganggu istirahatmu?" /_

 _._

 _/ "Mana bisa aku tenang beristirahat kalau aku tidak tahu kau baik-baik saja?" /_

 _._

Furihata mengembuskan napas lega, beban beratnya terkepul seketika mengetahui Akashi tidak marah padanya. Kata-kata pria tersebut yang samar menyiratkan kecemasan dan harapan membuktikannya.

Terlebih karena ia tidak perlu menderita dengan temperatur yang mendadak meningkat tajam jika Akashi berbicara khas seperti balasan pesan singkat ini. Bahkan rasanya wanita itu bisa membayangkan ekspresi Akashi saat mengatakannya, kerlingan menggodanya dengan biner magenta lembut itu.

 _._

 _/ "Aku akan mengabarimu. Istirahat, ya. Jangan sampai sakit." /_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _/ "Iya, Cantik." /_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hei ... apa ini semacam sindrom wanita karir di akhir usia dua puluhan yang melegenda itu? Naiknya jabatan dan gaji berbanding lurus dengan sepinya diri di malam minggu?"

"Bukan. Sebaliknya, mungkin ini tanda-tanda jatuh cinta."

"Benar juga. Senyum-senyum sendiri melihat ponsel. Pasti sedang _chatting_ dengan calon pacarnya, sampai tersipu-sipu begitu."

"Walaupun, aku tidak pernah lihat dia dekat dengan lelaki manapun yang berpotensi jadi calon pacarnya. Kukira Furi- _chan_ begitu karena baca fiksi _online_ ber-genre romantis."

"Wajahnya memerah begitu, masa iya hanya karena baca fiksi _online_?"

"Mungkin dia baca fiksi NSFW?"

"HEI! Jangan bicara keras-keras begitu!"

Percakapan Momoi dan Aida itu bahkan sama sekali tidak mendelusuk telinga kanan untuk keluar dibuang telinga kiri. Furihata tumbang seketika dengan wajah merah bukan kepalang dibenam pada lipatan lengan ke meja kerjanya hanya karena satu pesan singkat.

Tepatnya, hanya karena satu sifat. Dan s _ayangnya, bukan sedang berinteraksi dengan calon pacar, Nona-nona. Tapi, berbalas pesan dengan calon suami._

Sampai jam pulang berdentang, Furihata tidak juga bisa menetralisir kalor yang menggendayuti wajahnya, tidak menjawab ketika ditanya apa yang terjadi padanya, bertapak keluar kantor demi _Lemon Montblanc_ seolah tengah melayang sembari mensyukuri malam ini ia tidak perlu pulang diantar oleh Akashi.

' _Dia hanya bercanda. Dan candaan Akashi-san tidak lucu. Sangat tidak lucu. Akashi-_ san _memang begitu. Ta-tapi, Akashi-_ san _selalu benar. Ja-jadi yang dia bilang bena—aaah!'_

Seseorang, tolong ajarkan Furihata Kouki bagaimana caranya bisa bersikap seperti biasa pada pujian—atau kiranya candaan.

(Dan tolong ajarkan Furihata Kouki, bagaimana caranya tidak _meleleh_ hanya karena lontaran satu kata adjektiva dari Akashi Seijuurou.)

.

#~**~#

.

Malam itu, mana Furihata tahu dirinya berakhir tergugu di terminal bus.

Siapa yang tahu ketika ia merasa tadi begitu bersyukur tidak mesti bersama calon suaminya itu terjebak dalam satu mobil untuk diantar pulang, dan di detik yang lain usai ratusan detik dijarah waktu yang kini terdefinisi sebagai masa lalu, ia mulai berpikir lagi apakah ia benar merasa bersyukur atau menyesal.

Siapa yang tahu, ketika ia mulai merasa apa yang ia pikir sebagai kerelaan, tertatih menyongsong singsingan masa depan, dan ia mungkin merasakan apa yang ia pikir telah menumpul—cintanya yang kandas seperti hampir bersemi lagi, benang masa lalu beringas menjeratnya, kasar menariknya untuk kembali dan tidak berpindah setapak meninggalkan yang telah memuakkannya.

Apa yang Tuhan rencanakan, Furihata tidak tahu.

Tidak lagi selain pedih kenyataan bahwa ketika ia melihat siapa yang membawakan enam _Montblanc_ untuk para karyawati Vorpal Sword, ternyata adalah siluet yang membuat Furihata selama menahun tidak bisa berpaling seutuhnya ke yang lain, dan debar jantungnya yang lama terdekam kini remuk-redam, hancur berantakan—kegugupan familiar yang membuatnya terpaku kaku.

.

 _("Furi-_ san _, mudah-mudahan kita bisa duduk sebelahan sampai kita lulus sekolah nanti, ya.")_

.

Furihata membiarkan angin yang menimang aroma apak knalpot terembus laju berkecepatan tinggi transportasi di ruas-ruas jalan protokol, menetralisir didih bulir yang menggarisi pipi berlapis tipis _transluscent_ itu.

.

 _._

 _("... Ka-Kasuga ... –_ san _?"_

" _Ya? Maaf, Anda ingin pesan apa?")_

.

.

.

 _Menakutkan begitu mengetahui kenyataan betapa dirimu mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak ingat lagi siapa kau._

Sensasi ini, berdebar tidak karuan dan jika tidak terasa membahagiakan maka berarti menyakitkan, bahkan tidak dirasakannya untuk calon suaminya.

Lemon menyisakan ampas asam. Krim beri yang legit kini didecit pahit di indera pencecapnya. Padahal hanya separuh Montblanc yang sanggup ia kunyah dan telan dan tetap terkecap hambar—bila tidak ingin ia muntahkan karena mendadak segalanya teresap sepahit empedu.

Furihata pikir ini bahkan belum seminggu sejak resolusinya hendak ia wujudkan. Kejadian ini tidak memperbaiki apa pun selain mendukung solidnya resolusi itu untuk diwujudkan. Namun kenapa yang bisa ia rasakan derak hatinya yang terpecah, serpihnya tersisih ke jalanan.

" _Ojou-san?_ A-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ukh ... huh—" wanita itu terseguk, "—a-aku ... hanya ... aku ... ukh—" Seguk. "—tidak a-apa-apa."

Seorang wanita paruh baya menyentuh bahunya, menatapnya khawatir. Furihata mengangguk sekenanya, membungkuk mohon maaf, lalu terhuyung ke pilar terpinggir di terminal.

Wanita yang bahkan tidak mengenakan mantel itu bersandar ke pilar kokoh terminal. Bus tidak juga datang. Sampai kapan ia harus di sini dan menahan sedan dan menghapus pilu yang menjadi sebab wajahnya sembab?

Ponsel di saku jasnya bergetar, Furihata merogohnya, mengurai kata kunci, dan sebaris nama yang didisplay hanya memerah lebih banyak basah di wajahnya. Bibirnya dingin dan perih dan sakit ("A-Akashi- _san_ ..." –hati ini nyeri tak terperi) membisikkan nama pengirim pesan berkonten perhatian itu.

 _._

 _/ "Sudah pulang?" /_

 _._

Furihata mengabaikan wanita paruh baya yang masih memojokkannya dengan tatapan cemas, gemetar jarinya mengelusi dua kata yang mengukuh sebuah nama, bergetar hebat mengetikkan balasan.

 _._

 _/ "Sudah. Maaf aku lupa mengabarimu." /_

 _._

Furihata merintih perih, tidak mengharapkan Akashi secepat ini membalas balasan pesannya.

 _._

 _/ "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau di mana?" /_

 _._

Furihata bergetar menggosok jejak air di layar sentuhnya—berusaha mengeringkannya, bahkan tidak mampu lagi merutuk meski airmatanya menghujani LCD ponselnya dan akan mendegradasi sentifitas layar sentuhnya.

 _._

 _/ "Di terminal, menunggu bus." /_

 _._

Furihata mengingat teman-temannya yang heboh mengomentari kelezatan menu kue andalan cafè itu.

Mungkin hanya Aida yang tahu (dengan kepekaan mengagumkan) siapa sekiranya pria yang bekerja sebagai pelayan dan mengantar _Montblanc_ itu untuk mereka.

Tanpa ada permintaan lugas terucap, wanita berpostur mungil dengan potongan rambut pendek itu menjadi penyelamatnya dari kewajiban untuk berhaha-hihi dengan wanita-wanita lainnya.

Dia tidak bisa merasa lebih baik dengan lirikan Aida yang amat prihatin tertumpah sekali-dua kali padanya.

 _._

 _/ "Ada teman pulang?" /_

 _._

Furihata memandang nama pengirim pesan peneror stressor untuknya itu.

Dia tahu dirinya pengecut, berharap hatinya bisa langsung tertikung untuk pria ini saja. Namun ia tidak mau perasaannya tergembos, asanya tonggos, dan rasionalitasnya kian keropos, tanpa dirinya sendiri berupaya untuk mengharapkan pengirim pesan ini.

 _._

 _/ "Tidak. Istirahatlah lagi, Akashi-_ san _. Nanti aku kabari lagi kalau sudah sampai rumah, tenang saja, ya." /_

 _._

Pengecut—membunuh kesempatan yang dibutuhkan pria ini agar hatinya luluh seutuhnya.

Wanita macam apa dirinya mengharapkan bisa langsung merelakan perasaannya untuk pria ini, sementara hatinya berdarah karena pria lain yang selama ini memenjara hatinya?

Tapak langkah dan sedan tertahan itu diredam riuh-rendah klakson serta gemuruh kota yang belum waktunya mendengkur.

Furihata dengan visi yang blur impuls menoleh. Tercekat hebat melihat siapa yang berdiri dengan ponsel dalam genggaman yang menyala, menerangi seroman wajah serius dan keruh akan kekhawatiran yang terlihat menawan kendati mengesan memilukan.

Akashi Seijuurou, kali ini dengan kibasan mantel hitam legam bermodel _double-vent_ terusan tak terkancing, berdiri disimbah remang penerangan terminal bus dan lampu-lampu dim mobil, sesak menatap wanita berderai airmata, berlinang duka.

Furihata nanar memandang pria itu melangkah mendekat. Tidak mampu berkata apa pun ketika calon suaminya ini merengkuhnya perlahan, sehingga wajah laranya terbenam dalam dada Akashi.

Tidak lagi bisa mengingat apa pelukannya hangat, sebagaimana buruk napasnya tersendat-sendat, dan betapa menyedihkan dirinya menangis dipeluk seseorang yang pilih untuk hidup bersamanya tapi justru bukan pada entitas berharga ini hatinya tertambat.

Tangis sang wanita perlahan meruah.

Dan di mantel pria itu yang pahit berbisik, terjejak noda basah.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana aku bisa tenang beristirahat kalau aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja, Furihata-_ san _?"_

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Karakteristik pria Jepang di dunia nyata umumnya pemalu, kaku, dingin, konservatif, tidak romantis, tidak ekspresif, dan tidak akan mengenalkan kekasihnya ke orangtua sampai memutuskan untuk menikah. Berbanding terbalik dari perempuannya.**

 **Di Jepang itu cenderung sangat aman. Perempuan pulang jam dua pagi, jalan kaki sendiri, masih bakal baik-baik aja. Jadi, Akashi yang seringkali menawari Furi pulang sendiri, wajar saja lebih sering Furi tolak karena bagi perempuan Jepang rasanya malah agak mencurigakan bila lelaki menawarkannya untuk diantar pulang—bukan tersanjung kesenangan seperti perempuan Indonesia pada umumnya.**

 **Karena mayoritas memakai kereta, biasanya pasangan kekasih berpisah di stasiun—atau lelaki akan mengantarkannya ke stasiun pemberhentiannya. Well, tapi ... ini Akashi Seijuurou, mari maklumi orangtuanya Furi pun nyantol sekali sama calon menantunya.**

 **Meski perasaan Furihata pada Akashi belum berubah, kenapa dia salting sekali? Itu karena Akashi, di fic ini, nggak seperti karakteristik pria pada Jepang pada umumnya. Dia nggak sungkan memuji Furihata dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Yeah, karena The Gentleman's dignity inilah Akashi banyak banget yang naksir.**

 **FYI, karena itulah perempuan Jepang lebih suka dan merasa lebih elit pacaran dengan orang asing. Lelaki asing lebih mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya, perempuan dipuji secara terbuka tanpa malu, bahkan skinship yang inosen dan tidak kaku.**

 **Soal interaksi seperti SMS, biasanya pasangan di Jepang saling mengecek kekasihnya sudah sampai rumah atau belum. Dan hal sesederhana itu sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka.**

 **Untuk hal ini, lelaki Jepang umumnya lebih protektif, mereka tidak akan tenang kalau tidak tahu apa perempuannya sudah sampai rumah selamat-sehat atau belum dan akan terus mengeceknya. Karena itulah tidak heran Akashi mengecek Furihata sampai seperti itu.**

 **Untuk percakapan Kisedai ke Akashi tentang bawa wanita "beruntung/sial" dan dikenalkan ke keluarga, kenapa begitu prestis, bukan karena keluarganya saja yang prestis. Namun karena keseriusan hubungan di Jepang itu itu, sampai tahap pertunangan dan pernikahan, ditandai dengan lelaki yang bawa perempuan ke rumahnya—dikenalkan pada keluarganya.**

 **Dan setelah menikah, istri di Jepang adalah penguasa absolut rumah dan "dompet" suaminya. Mulai dari deposito, rekening tabungan, hasil gaji, hartanya, dipercayakan pada sang istri. Karena istri yang akan menentukan rincian tunjangan hidup mereka.**

 **Sumber:**

 **1). / seperti – inilah gaya – pacaran –ala – orang jepang /**

 **2). / 2014 / 08 / 01 / ala – jepang – flirting – pacaran –dan – percintaan /**

 **3). .co 2015 / 06 / 01 / berpacaran – dengan – cowok – jepang /**

 **4). .id / thread / 52561dee41c / 5 Pemikiran – wanita – jepang – setelah – menikah /**

 **Atau bisa cari di search engine (gugel) dengan kata kunci: "gaya pacaran orang jepang".**

 **Jika ada kekeliruan informasi dari pemaparan di atas, tidak usah sungkan untuk lekas mengoreksi kekeliruan saya—saya dengan (sangat) senang hati mengapresiasi dan memperbaikinya.**

 **Fic ini sengaja dibuat status complete karena nggak seperti fic lain yang didesain baik-baik plotnya, fic ini nggak. Dan bagi saya, plotnya bisa berdiri sendiri tiap chapter. /Light/ So lets go with the flow, LeChi!**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan.**

 **.**

 **Sweet smile,**

 **Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** _ **I do not take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun.**_

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, genderbend!FurihataKouki, OOC, OC, simple-fluff, gary-stu, mary-sue, super cliché, fast pace, typo(s), absurd, super-duper crack slight pairing, etc.**

 **.**

 **Jika ada yang tidak Anda suka dari warning yang telah saya cantumkan, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih atas pengertian Anda. :)**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read**_ **! ^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Yang membekas dan menjadi seberkas kenangan dalam memori Furihata Kouki, ialah Akashi Seijuurou memeluknya.

Sampai Furihata tersadar kala jemari Akashi lembut menyeka airmatanya, lengan Akashi menjaganya dalam dekapan, dan ia terlalu pilu untuk malu karena Akashi sampai membimbingnya masuk ke mobil. Furihata masih antara percaya dan tak percaya termangu di kursi penumpang.

Sungai yang menganak sepanjang jalanan pulang. Terbentang, bahkan ketika Furihata pikir takkan ada ujungnya.

Sepanjang jalan yang setelah ini terbenam dalam kenangan, Akashi tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Sekadar bersuara untuk bertanya kenapa Akashi yang berjanji untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat, tiba-tiba bisa ada di sana, Furihata pun tak bisa.

Tidak pula Furihata mampu mengucap maaf, berasumsi mungkin Akashi ingin memberikan kejutan manis untuk mengantarnya pulang—mungkin sepanjang jalan akan menggodanya dengan kata lain yang melelehkan hatinya—pada orang tuanya.

Yang ada, hanyalah Furihata, berkubang duka di spot tersudut terminal bus. Bergenang kenang tentang seseorang yang tentu saja bukan Akashi Seijuurou, dalam mobil pria calon suaminya itu.

Tangisnya reda dan telah diseka (baik oleh dirinya maupun Akashi) saat mereka sampai rumah. Hanya wajah sembab dibayang gelap malam yang tidak terjelaskan. Beruntung orang tuanya tidak cukup jeli untuk mengetahui, karena faktor usia menurunkan ketajaman indera mereka.

Akashi bertukar sapa dengan orangtuanya, sementara Furihata melirih terima kasih telah diantar, langsung masuk rumah tanpa menoleh lagi. Furihata menyambut ranjangnya yang dingin—tidak seperti pelukan Akashi—dan bergelung lesu semalaman.

Sayup-sayup deru mobil Akashi menderak aspal, terus menjauh, ditenggak derik jangkrik. Semua itu terdengar sampai kamarnya saat Furihata tengah menengadah ke langit-langit kamar.

Entah ia tidur atau tidak malam itu, yang jelas Furihata mandi di pagi hari dan lidahnya kian kelu menemukan nihil _chat_ ataupun pesan singkat dari pria yang meminangnya.

 _Mengapa Akashi tidak bertanya apa-apa?_

Pelengkap deritanya yang paling akhir, tentu saja ibundanya. Selalu punya cara untuk merusuhi. Mencerca Furihata dengan tanya, menuduh ia bertengkar dengan Akashi. Kata Ibu, Akashi terlihat kecewa dengan ketidaksopanannya langsung melenggang ke dalam rumah.

Mengapa ibunya tidak pernah mencoba menempatkan diri di posisinya?

Ah, percuma saja. Ibu pun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Pagi ini, Furihata tetap membalas sapaan yang lain seceria yang ia biasa. Ikut tertawa _(kendati kering)_ tatkala mendengar soal wajahnya yang mengerikan dikomentari karyawati lainnya. Berkantung mata dan amat hitam, benar-benar tidak mencerminkan martabat wanita karir Vorpal Sword sesuai klasifikas tinggi yang dicantumkan.

Persetan penampilan. Sejak kapan orang patah hati diwajibkan memerhatikan atribut yang mereka kenakan?

Hanya Aida dan Momoi yang tidak tertawa, entah kenapa. Furihata membiarkan mereka melempar pandangan tanya, membiarkan ketidakmampuan mereka menanyakan kondisinya.

Furihata sempat merebah setengah badan ke meja. Memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menyapa Akashi pagi ini dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi nanti.

Matanya berat dan perih, dahinya berdenyut karena konstan terkerut. Entah karena menangis semalam—dan Furihata tidak ingat menangis sedramatis orang patah hati kebanyakan—atau karena tidak tidur semalaman, memikirkan betapa muak dirinya karena membodohi diri selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Semalam suntuk, tak ada lagi isak. Hanya yang mengalir tak kunjung berhenti; seperti bodohnya masih menyisakan perasaan terkutuk ini.

Atau mungkin juga muak pada dirinya sendiri karena debar klise, tanda ia telah begitu dalam jatuh cinta, tapi tetap bukan pada seseorang yang seharusnya berhak mendapatkan hatinya.

Furihata tersentak bangun mendengar sapaan santai grup wanita yang bekerja di luar ruang direktur itu, ketika mendengar nama calon suaminya disebut. Balasan sapaan dari suara kasual Akashi. Furihata berdiri saking terkejutnya.

Seketika penyesalan menyergapnya ketika menemukan bukan hanya ada teman-teman sekretariatnya, tapi juga para direktur yang mulai berdatangan—semuanya—kaget memandangnya.

Gerakannya itu mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di sana. Termasuk Akashi yang melebar sekilas matanya, sebelum dalam keahliah yang tak Furihata pahami—bagaimana bisa Akashi tenang saja kendati tidak tahu apa-apa—komposurnya kembali sekharismatik yang biasa.

"Se-selamat pa-pa-pagi." Furihata membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Sepersekian detik mata Akashi terpicing. Namun, dengan mata-mata lain yang mengamati mereka akan asumsi ia seringkali menyiksa semena-mena sekretarisnya ataupun tuduhan tak berdasar Furihata seringkali bertingkah genit padanya, Akashi hanya mengangguk tegas. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi! Oi, oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Selamat pagi juga, Furihata- _san_. Wajahmu pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kalau Kuroko yang observan menyadarinya, Furihata tidak heran. Jika Kagami juga turut menyadarinya, itu berarti kondisi buruknya memang seeksplisit itu di mata orang awam.

Furihata menghela semuanya dengan tawa. Sumbang di telinganya sendiri. "Hahaha. Sepertinya tidak begitu baik."

Asisten presdir Vorpal Sword memplester senyuman terlatih selama bertahun-tahun sebagai seorang sekretaris. "Mungkin ada sesuatu dalam _Montblanc_ yang kemarin kumakan membuatku alergi."

" _Montblanc?"_ Kuroko memiringkan kepala.

Momoi menubruknya keras, seperti anak kecil, lalu nyengir lebar dan mengabaikan omelan Aomine atas tingkahnya itu. "Kue yang enak sekali di kafe baru itu, Kuroko- _kun_."

"Sayang sekali kau alergi kue enak, Furi. Hidupmu kasihan sekali dikutuk seperti i—ouch!" Kagami meringis tatkala disikut dan dihunjam tatapan menghujat ancaman dari Aida.

Furihata merasa ada sesuatu yang meminjam mulut inosen Kagami untuk membenarkan, mungkin benar hidupnya memang dikutuk seperti itu.

Akan lebih baik dikutuk jadi batu. Mungkin tidak akan lebih mengenaskan seperti perasaan yang membatu pada satu orang saja, tapi dirimu tetap hidup seperti sedia kala.

Wanita jelang kepala tiga itu tersendat, teringat apa yang belum ia lakukan, lantas membiarkan yang lain masih berbincang. Furihata membungkuk dan mengangguk sopan untuk menyelinap masuk ke ruang direktur.

"Eeeh, tidak biasanya ruangan ini gelap sekali," seloroh Kise saat melengang di belakangnya untuk masuk ruangan para direktur.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, melirik Furihata lalu berkata, "Lain kali, mana yang pribadi dan pekerjaan harus dapat kaupisahkan."

"Midorimacchi, jangan katakan begitu kalau kau tidak tahu—apalagi tidak pernah—mengalami apa yang tengah dialami Furihata- _san_ ," sahut Kise seraya mengikuti langkah panjang direktur dari Shutoku itu ke kantor mereka masing-masing.

Furihata mengangguk meski Midorima tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak marah, malah terkejut menyadari ternyata Midorima mengetahui yang biasanya mengurus ruang kerja utama para direktur adalah dirinya, dan kepekaan bahwa ia tengah ada masalah.

"Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kau sakit," saran Kagami seraya menepuk bahunya—dan Furihata tahu di balik wajah keras tertempa oleh bengisnya hidup pebisnis, tersimpan kebaikan di hatinya.

Kuroko melirik Murasakibara dan Aomine yang masih menguap malas, melengang ke bilik kerja masing-masing, lantas ia tersenyum pada wanita itu yang beranjak hendak menyibak gorden.

Sang bayangan sesungguhnya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang, tapi karena ini melibatkan kedua kawan terbaiknya di mana ia melihat melalu entri di inventori CCTV, keduanya pulang bersama suatu malam, Kuroko tidak bisa _tidak_ penasaran.

"Ruangan ini satu-satunya ruangan direktur yang terasa hidup."

Furihata menarik gorden ke bingkai jendeka. Menatapi refleksi di kaca bening, ia tanpa sadar tertawa mengasihani diri sendiri dengan wajahnya yang semuram kelam awan. "Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?"

"Kau selalu menjaga ruangan Akashi- _kun_ dengan baik." Kuroko melirik sekilas Akashi yang masuk dengan sebungkus bunga segar yang semua tahu selalu dibawa sekretarisnya untuk ditaruh di meja, lalu bertapak dalam diam ke mejanya sendiri. "Kalau saja kau tidak dipilih Akashi- _kun_ jadi sekretarismu, aku pasti memilihmu sebagai sekretarisku."

Wanita tersebut sayangnya tidak melihat ketegangan yang membumbung di antara kedua pria yang tengah bertatapan.

Senyum simpul Kuroko dan sengat tajam gelimang manik heterokromik yang lama tidak menyeruak ke rongga mata Akashi, yang lenyap seketika tatkala sekretaris itu berputar menghadap keduanya.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko." Furihata berbaik hati tersenyum untuk salah satu kawannya itu.

Seulas senyum kasual menutupi kepuasan hasil observasinya sendiri, Kuroko menyelinap ke tempat di mana seharusnya ia bekerja.

Akashi melihat Furihata menghampiri bunga yang telah ia taruh di meja, tidak bertanya siapa yang membawakannya, lantas memulai ritual sederhananya itu setiap pagi. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Akashi tercekat melihat mata Furihata dilapis tangis bening yang tipis.

Kalau saja bisa—dan yang lain tidak ada—Akashi pasti sudah memeluk wanita itu lagi.

Andaikan Furihata masih tidak keberatan dengan status mereka—ah. Bahkan sebenarnya status mereka masih rancu. Bukan kekasih, bukan tunangan. Hanya sepasang yang sepakat untuk menikah dan berbagi hidup bersama.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak sehat, kau bisa minta izin untuk pulang." Akashi menyarankan, menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dapat mengacaukan hubungan mereka.

Furihata berdeham, menelan ganjalan janggal di kerongkongannya. "Nanti ga-gajiku dipotong," guraunya parau.

"Konsekuensi." Akashi mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu di luar yang menguntit—mencurigai—mereka berdua dari balik kaca dengan memeriksa agenda kerjanya hari ini. "Lebih baik daripada kau sakit berhari-hari, hanya karena sehari memaksakan diri."

"Gajiku bi-bisa lebih banyak la-lagi terpotong."

"Benar. Atau kau bisa pulang cepat dan lekas beristirahat."

"A-aku me-mengerti."

Furihata membenahi meja yang dibersihkannya, menjejalkan bunga layu sesayu matanya hari ini ke kantung plastik, lantas membungkuk sekilas pada Akashi dan keluar dari ruangan.

Ini tidak seperti mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada terlalu banyak pasang mata dan telinga mematut mereka dalam perhatian dan menjustifikasi tindak-tanduk keduanya.

Kendati sesungguhnya ada yang teremban dengan penasaran, buncahan ketidakmengertian, dan ada yang begitu berat terbebani harus bercerita.

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

 **A Kuroko no Basket** _ **Fanfiction**_ **,**

 **.**

 **To be love**

 **.**

 _ **By:**_ **Light of Leviathan**

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

"Akashi- _kun_."

Yang dipanggil menoleh dari layar _infocus_ yang tengah menayangkan profil perusahaan pesaing produk mereka pada pemanggilnya. "Ya, Kuroko?"

Kuroko yang baru saja dari toilet terdiam, menimang bagaimana caranya ia harus menyampaikan hal ini, dan benarkah ada keterkaitan eksistensi tertentu itu dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Melihat para direktur lainnya sedang saling berestimasi tentang profil perusahaan rival mereka untuk menghadapi persaingan pasar bebas Asia, Kuroko memutuskan mendekat untuk memastikan.

"Apa kau yang meminta Furihata- _san_ untuk lembur meski kondisinya seperti itu?"

Mungkin bila yang bertanya bukan Kuroko, pemimpin bayangan di jajaran direksi Vorpal Sword, niscaya akan luput menyaksikan riak inkarakteristik di airmuka CEO Vorpal Sword tersebut.

"Aku malah memintanya untuk pulang cepat—" Perkataannya terhenti sendiri, Akashi membiarkan jawabannya tak terselesaikan karena ia lekas menyusupkan tangan ke saku jasnya untuk mengecek ponselnya.

Tidak ada pesan atau _chat_ dari Furihata.

Akashi bergegas berdiri. Menepuk bahu Kuroko, isyarat dia pamit pergi sesaat, lantas melesap di antara kursi-kursi roda empuk tempat para direktur berkaji situasi serta kondisi di pasaran. Selarut ini, mereka masih saja menekuni potensi lawan bisnis.

Begitu malam melarut dan mayoritas pegawai telah tercerai-berai ke destinasi masing-masing, ruang utama sekaligus ruang kerja presiden direktur itu hanya diterangi dengan lampu temaram oranye kecoklatan di sudut-sudut.

Tetap tidak mengurangi intensitas keawasan sepasang mata Akashi untuk melihat keluar ruang yang telah remang, siluet seorang wanita masih duduk di meja kerja.

Wanita yang terkantuk-kantuk itu kepalanya terantuk ke meja. Mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka, ia menengadah. Wajah lelahnya agak mencerah. "Akashi- _san_."

Akashi lekas menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya. Dia menghampiri wanita yang tengah menatapnya dengan perubahan ekspresi signifikan. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Pria itu mengejap mata, masih belum paham kenapa wanita itu tetap ada di sana dan bukan langsung pulang beristirahat. Lebih tidak paham lagi karena pertanyaan itu malah membuat ekspresi perempuan di hadapannya mengelam akan kekecewaan.

Furihata kecewa karena Akashi tidak mengerti, dia masih di sini karena menanti Akashi.

"... a-apa kau masih lama? Masih banyak pekerjaan?"Furihata tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Akashi melirik ke pintu. "Sebenarnya sudah selesai, tapi kami masih menganalisis Jabberwock."

Akashi mendekati wanita itu, merasa Furihata tidak nyaman karena duduk melengak padanya sementara ia berdiri dan menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, Akashi berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya.

Mengetahui jika bertanya mengapa Furihata tidak menurutinya pasti tidak akan dijawab lagi, dengan pemahaman menyembul dalam dirinya, Akashi bertanya dengan suara halus, "Kau menungguku?"

Senyum Akashi terbit sedikit melihat Furihata mengangguk perlahan. Manis sekali calon istrinya, sayang tertuang terangnya duka di mata Furihata.

Furihata mengulurkan tangan, jemarinya menarik pelan jas di bagian lengan Akashi seraya berbisik, "Pu- ... lang."

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mata menyipit karena suara wanita di hadapannya terlalu lirih. "Apa?"

"Apa ... a-apa kau bisa pulang ..." Furihata nanar menatap calon suaminya, "... bersamaku?" Tarikan napasnya memberat, ia tidak ingin egois di saat seperti ini, karena itulahmengimbuh, "kalau kalian ma-masih lama menganalisis—"

"—kalau masih lama, apa kau akan pulang sendiri naik bus semalam ini?" tanya Akashi—lihai menyembunyikan asumsi yang meresahkannya—sesak ketika Furihata memandangnya sesedih itu.

Keduanya bertatapan selama sekon-sekon bermarathon, dan entah di mana garis _finish-_ nya, Furihata dengan serakan memori dan cara Akashi menatap dengan harap, ia merasakan tangannya yang menyaingi dingin amukan cuaca di luar gedung meremas roknya.

Matanya menyiratkan resolusi. "A-aku akan menunggumu." Kemudian pandangannya menyayu, seperti suara Furihata yang menyendu, "... kita pulang bersama."

Akashi memandang lembut wanita yang selalu membuat asumsinya keliru, bukan pernyataan selalu benar khasnya karena ia tidak merasa wanita ini selalu benar. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan dingin yang meremas rok, sesaat terpaku merasakan jemari tan ringan itu hampir beku oleh gigitan cuaca.

Akashi memaut Furihata, tatapnya melembut. "Tunggu aku."

Furihata terduduk di situ, tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Gerit pahit hingga ke gusinya. Derit perih di hatinya yang tidak ternetralisir dengan kehadiran Akashi yang seperti matahari.

Tak seberapa lama Furihata menunggu ekuivalen dengan kenyataan bahwa tidak selamanya dia menunggu, pintu itu terbuka kembali.

Furihata mendongak, menemukan calon suaminya itu menjinjing tas kerja, menyerukan salam duluan pulang pada rekan kerjanya yang masih ada di dalam, kemudian menoleh padanya seraya mengangsurkan anggukan.

Furihata mungkin masih tetap duduk di situ seolah tubuhnya direkati lem untuk tidak berpisah dari kursinya, jika Akashi tidak meraih tangannya untuk bangkit, menyisip jemari mereka dalam genggaman yang membuatnya menggigit bibir dengan mata memanas.

Jika ia adalah dirinya yang biasa, Furihata akan mengelak—karena ini masih di kantor meski sudah begitu sepi. Namun, masih ada kepala-kepala bhineka warna itu di dalam sana, mungkin mata-mata beragam warna pun memata-matai mereka berdua.

Namun genggaman tangan Akashi yang kuat, menariknya untuk bangun seolah menyiratkan tarikan agar keluar dari keterpurukannya, sehingga Furihata membiarkan Akashi menuntunnya.

"A-Akashi- _san_ , itu ... ma-masih ada CCTV."

Furihata tahu kebiasaan Akashi yang mematut dengan sudut-sudut mata. Kerlingan yang membuat Furihata merasa itu bukan karena Akashi tidak mau menatapnya seutuhnya, tapi terasa seperti rahasia yang selama ini Akashi sembunyikan saat memandangnya—rahasia yang kini dibagi dengannya.

(ada pendar sarat makna di mata magenta hanya untuknya.)

"Ruang pantaunya saja ada di dalam ruang Kuroko, dan dia penanggung jawabnya." Akashi hendak menukas geli lagi, tapi batal dengan realisasi yang Furihata maksud. Dia memandang genggaman mereka, lalu pada Furihata.

Jika wanita itu tidak menyukainya, Akashi tidak akan memaksa. Tidak ada yang lebih berat selain melihat mendung merundung airmuka wanita di sisinya, jadi Akashi (tidak berat. Tidak seberat itu, _mungkin_ ) perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggamannya.

Kembali seperti kemarin, di mana mereka berdiri menghadap lift, dan hanya punggung tangan mereka bersentuhan tanpa genggaman.

Furihata sadar bibirnya mengering. Dia hendak tertunduk, kecewa dengan tindakan Akashi, hingga matanya tertumbuk pada refleksi mereka di pintu lift dan perasaan yang sama terlihat dari ekspresi calon suaminya.

Bukankah pria ini telah melakukan begitu banyak hal untuk dirinya? Sederhana dan selalu bermakna. Tidak ada yang dilakukan Akashi selain berusaha untuk menjaganya.

Demi pria ini yang bersumpah untuk menjaganya sepenuh hati, Furihata melangkah mendekat, merapat pada seseorang yang tidak ia mengerti mengapa disanggupinya untuk menjadi istrinya.

"A- ... Akashi- _san_."

Jemari Furihata bergetar menyentuh jari-jari kapalan yang berkedut pelan. Memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan yang selama ini selalu berinisiatif lebih dulu dalam banyak hal untuk dirinya.

Akashi refleks menoleh, tercenung tatkala Furihata menyandarkan dahinya lagi ke punggung lengannya, persis seperti ketika menerima lamarannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Bi-bisakah kita tidak langsung pu-pulang dulu? A-ada ... yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kalau kau ti-tidak keberatan," bisik Furihata serak.

Lift berdenting tepat ketika suara cakap-cakap melibas senyap.

Sebelum sempat wanita biasa-biasa saja itu melarikan diri lagi darinya karena kemungkinan lonjakan perhatian yang tak perlu dari para interuptor, pria dilingkupi perfeksi itu menariknya masuk ke lift—

"Mana mungkin aku keberatan."

—dan tepat ketika pintu lift tertutup, Akashi Seijuurou menarik Furihata Kouki jatuh ke pelukannya.

.

#~**~#

.

Furihata tidak henti bergerak dalam posisi duduknya.

Gelisah.

Sedari tadi, mungkin seharian ini dia telah berusaha merangkai kata dan cerita untuk calon suaminya itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak siap. Tidak dengan ingatan bahwa kisahnya akan menyakiti pria di sisinya yang tengah menyetir dengan satu tangan menggenggam tangannya.

Furihata memaling pandang ke samping pada setapak ruang kota yang terpapar di kaca, berkelit—dari Akashi yang ternyata menyadari lirikannya dihindari, pria itu memandangnya dari kaca.

Hanya dari kaca itulah mereka dapat bersitatap.

Furihata memandang ke depan, balas menggenggam tangan yang mengggenggamnya—membuatnya ingin memarahi diri sendiri karena merasa ketergantungan pada pria ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Kesadaran ini sungguh hanya menambah frustrasi.

Ketika Akashi menepikan mobil di antara jajaran kawasan belanja yang tak pulas walau sudah selarut ini, ia menoleh pada calon istrinya yang membenamkan genggaman dalam balutan jasnya. Senyumnya terbit karena hal ini. Akashi kini mengerti mengapa puluhan pasang kekasih di luar sana juga senang melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Ke-kenapa di sini?"

Furihata terpaksa membalas tatapan langsung Akashi, meski ia masih tidak nyaman jika mereka berpandangan langsung dari mata ke mata.

Pria itu meringankan pandangan pada wanita yang ditatapnya di antara kegelapan dan jilatan lampu kendaraan. "Berikan aku nomor telepon rumah atau orangtuamu."

Furihata mencelos kaget. "U-untuk apa?"

"Kau akan pulang sangat terlambat. Orangtuamu akan mengkhawatirkanmu." Ibujari Akashi bergerak mengelus lekuk pembuluh di balik kulit lunak punggung tangan berjemari lentik.

"Ta-tapi, nanti ... a-apa yang bisa kukatakan pada mereka?"

"Biarkan aku yang bicara pada mereka."

Furihata mengulurkan ponselnya pada Akashi setelah menelusuri barisan kontak, memberikan nomor rumah keluarga dan orangtuanya. Diperhatikannya Akashi dengan satu tangan—karena satu tangan lagi menggamit tangannya—menyentuh kombinasi angka satu per satu lalu menelepon orangtuanya.

Meski sedikit, Furihata tanpa sadar menggigit bibir. Akashi bisa saja melepaskan tangannya dulu, tapi calon suaminya ini tidak melakukannya.

Furihata mendengus pelan tatkala mengamati bagaimana dengan santun Akashi menyapa orang tuanya. Suara nyaris melengking ibu terselip ke hening yang menggelinding dalam mobil Akashi.

Ibunya mana keberatan jika Akashi yang meminta izin untuk mengajaknya makan malam berdua. Soal Ayah, tinggal serahkan pada Ibu untuk membuat Ayah bungkam—mengerahkan segala cara untuk menyogoknya—dan membiarkan Ayah merajuk sendiri kalau memang tidak mengizinkan putri kesayangannya digandeng pria lain.

"Terima kasih," sahut Furihata lembut. Ada sesuatu yang melegakannya, usai Akashi mengucap selamat malam pada ibunya dan tersenyum seolah Akashi sendiri yang berterima kasih karena telah dipercaya menelepon orangtuanya.

Furihata menarik napas dalam, memastikan dirinya telah siap untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin malam.

Kalau dipikir kembali, sebenarnya cerita atau tidak cerita bukan masalah. Semua sudah berlalu—terlebih dengan perasaan yang harusnya menghilang tersaput habis karena telah luluh-lantak karena kemarin malam.

 _Karena Furihata Kouki sempurna dilupakan._

Dari sudut terpojok nurani, ia berpikir lebih baik dibenci daripada dilupakan—karena dilupakan berarti lelaki itu tak punya perasaan apa pun padanya. Tidak diingat sedikit pun. Berarti Furihata Kouki bukan individu yang berharga untuk diingat—walau hanya sekedar sebagai teman semasa sekolah.

Ada atau tidaknya perasaan itu, pada akhirnya Furihata telah menerima pria yang sedang menggenggam tangannya ini sebagai orang yang akan berbagi segalanya untuk hidup bersama.

Namun Akashi sebagai seseorang yang kemarin melihatnya seperti itu bahkan menyelamatkan martabatnya—melindunginya dengan memeluknya yang menangis diintai publik, mengantarnya pulang, bahkan tidak menanyakan apa pun—berhak untuk tahu mengapa ia berakhir memilukan di terminal bus seorang diri.

Di sisi lain, menceritakan objek afeksinya yang dan perasaan kandas ini, sementara Akashi adalah seseorang yang mengerahkan seluruh hatinya untuk Furihata miliki, tidak mungkin yang akan ia ceritakan tidak akan menyakiti Akashi.

Terlalu sibuk dengan dilema internalnya, Furihata tidak tahu Akashi telah membawanya ke sebuah cafe elit di salah satu distrik tersibuk Tokyo. Furihata mencelos menyadari letak kafe ini tidak jauh dari cafe yang baru kemarin—masih dalam satu ruas jalan hanya saja posisi kedua kafe beroposisi.

Ironis.

Memarkir mobil di pelataran parkir, Akashi mengerling pada Furihata yang mematung kaku di sampingnya. "Ayo turun."

"Ki-kita mau ke mana?" Furihata tidak ingin merelakan tangan Akashi ditarik kembali ke sisi pemiliknya, ia tercenung di tempat karena Akashi keluar dari mobil tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Akashi berputar, niatnya ingin membukakan pintu penumpang di sisi Furihata, tapi dia menggeleng sekilas—melenyapkan tawanya sendiri—melihat wanita itu buru-buru keluar dengan tangkas dari dalam mobilnya.

Akashi berpikir sejenak, mengingat apa seharusnya wanita biasa lakukan jika memang seperti Furihata Kouki. Mengingat kolega wanita semuanya yang pernah menumpang mobilnya akan duduk manis di kursi sampai kursi penumpang _dengan-sangat_ - _gentleman_ Akashi membukakan pintu untuk mereka, dan mereka akan tersipu semanis kemudian mereka akan mengucap terima kasih yang malu-malu.

Lucu malah ketika Akashi ingin melakukan itu, Furihata malah tidak membiarkannya melakukannya.

Akashi menghela napas, mengempas kekecewaannya begitu saja. Memampang senyum di wajah—walau ia masih tidak sepercaya itu senyumnya masih berefek dihadapkan pada Furihata Kouki. "Aku bilang pada orangtuamu akan mengajakmu makan malam."

"Uhm ... la-lalu? Itu ... bukan cu-cuma alasan?" Furihata mengejap-ngejapkan mata.

Akashi mengernyit alis. "Siapa bilang aku mengajakmu makan malam hanya alasan saja?"

Furihata merapatkan tangan ke rok span yang dikenakan. "Ma-maaf ... uhm ... ki-kita akan makan malam be-berdua saja?"

Akashi dengan sorot mata bercanda mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. "Apa ada orang selain kau yang ingin kuajak makan malam sekarang?"

"Uh ... mm ... apa ini kencan?" tanya Furihata gugup.

Ketika mata magenta melebar, seperti bercahaya, merefleksi sistemasi lampu yang terpercik di sana, Furihata tahu kali ini berbanding terbalik dari saat ia selalu mengecewakan Akashi. Rekah merah di sana begitu brillian dan menawan.

"Menurutmu?" Akashi perlahan meraih tangan dingin Furihata yang tergantung lesu di sisi tubuh, jemari menyisip di antara spasi buku-buku jari wanita berambut coklat itu dengan senyum eksplisit di wajahnya.

Jemarinya menyelipkan diri dalam genggaman tangan yang menyebabkan gemuruh di hatinya yang mencuat sejak kemarin malam, mereda perlahan—tapi pasti. "Ta-tapi, soal ke-kemarin—"

"Kalau kau benar-benar yakin sudah mau cerita, ceritakan padaku." Akashi menariknya masuk ke dalam kafe yang mendenting lonceng selamat datang untuk kehadiran mereka. "Kalau belum siap atau kau tidak mau, jangan paksakan dirimu. Toh, sudah jadi masa lalu."

Pelayan ada di sana lekas menyambut mereka dengan ramah-tamah tameng profesionalitas, bergerak hendak membantu mereka—menarik kursi untuk wanita lebih dulu, Akashi menggeleng singkat—penolakan tegas dengan seulas senyum formalitas.

Bila Akashi yang biasa bermain dengan asumsi akan aksi Furihata tapi selalu dipatah terkaannya, kali ini Furihata yang berasumsi akan Akashi—calon suaminya itu yang akan menarikkan kursi untuk ia duduki mengingat Akashi seorang _gentleman_.

Namun asumsi itu terpecah karena Akashi tidak menarik satu kursi tanpa gestur _gentleman_ seperti yang pelayan dekat meja mereka lakukan. Ringan nian tangannya menarik satu kursi, tangan yang menggenggam tangan Furihata menuntun wanita tersebut untuk duduk.

Akashi membiarkan Furihata memajukan sendiri kursinya. Sementara tanpa melepas genggaman tangan mereka, Akashi duduk di kursi di hadapan wanita itu.

Akashi mengerling lembut tatkala bibir Furihata melengkung lunak—bukan toreh _suspense_ yang menyebabkan gerigi rapi mungil itu menggerit garis bibir—lalu tawa perlahan meleleh dari sela bibir merah muda itu.

"Astaga, Akashi-san ..." Furihata menggeleng kecil.

Airmuka calon istrinya itu menyiratkan geli, pendar redup tanya yang lembut—menanyakan apa yang Akashi inginkan dari semua ini. Sekaligus, siratan tiada keberatan—meskipun masih dicemari ketidakmengertian.

Pelayan teramat sopan menyodorkan daftar menu. Tidak tergubris dengan meja bertelapak satin putih bersih dan kandelir yang Akashi sulut menyala, pelita dalam gulita yang sekarat, menerangi sepasang tangan yang bertautan.

 _Pastry tuna_ , air mineral, dan _french coffee cream_ , adalah pesanan Akashi; _Chocolate meringue pie_ dan _cinnamon-aple tea_ , adalah pesanan Furihata. Pelayan berlalu usai mengabsensi pesanan mereka setelah memosisikan peralatan makan di hadapan mereka.

Akashi pikir Furihata akan menarik tangannya karena pelayan itu tetap ada di sana—entah mengebal diri, memang telah kebal, atau memang harus kebal—menanti mereka menyisiri menu dengan _iris_ yang menelusuri baris demi baris, bahkan sampai pelayan itu berlalu pun Furihata tidak menarik tangannya dari tangan Akashi.

"A-apa?"

Furihata mengejap tatkala merasakan belaian halus di jemarinya oleh ibujari Akashi. Gestur lembut sekali yang tidak pernah didapatkannya dari lelaki yang pernah berkencan dengannya, _lebih-lebih lagi tidak_ dari lelaki yang selama ini merampas kunci ruang terprivasi di hati Furihata agar tetap tertutup tanpa bisa didobrak terbuka.

Namun wanita yang di jenjang akhir kepala duanya itu tersadar—atau Akashi kira demikian—dan hendak menarik tangannya yang Akashi tahan untuk digenggam erat.

Akashi membiarkan pelan sensasi anomali mengentak diri akan penolakan seseorang yang akan jadi istrinya, tapi terinterupsi ketika Furihata dengan muram melirih, "Ma-maaf ... ta-tanganku kasar."

Akashi tertegun. "Kenapa minta maaf?"

Pertanyaan itu ganti mencenungkan Furihata.

Jejari berkalus itu mencumbu lekuk pembuluh darah di tangan, tonjolan tulang-belulang, kulit yang tipis dan lunak—jauh lebih lembut dari miliknya sendiri.

Tidak seputih susu ataupun semulus sutra.

Tiada poles kuteks mengampari muka kuku.

Tidak pula tangan ini terlihat terawat oleh meni-pedi atau digosok dengan alat sampai mengilat.

Kukunya tidak panjang seperti kuku perempuan pada umumnya, dan potongan kukunya tanpa model lengkung bulan sabit artistik yang berelegansi tinggi kendati terlihat tetap terpotong rapi.

Jangan tanya mengapa Akashi bisa menyadari semua itu—hanya dari mengenggam tangannya saja. Ringkasnya, tangan Furihata amatlah normal. Tidak kasar seperti lelaki, tidak juga sehalus perempuan yang biasa.

Ironis sekali karena hasrat sang bakal suami itu untuk tidak tersenyum puas, tidak terkekang oleh kendali diri sang emperor menggenggam tangan wanitanya lebih erat.

Jika ada yang berani menuturi bahwa individu dilingkup perfeksi sepertinya wajib bersanding dengan individu ekuivalen dengannya karena itulah definisi sejati sempurnanya sejoli, menyingkirlah dari hadapan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau pernah dengar _emperor eyes_?"

Furihata mengernyitkan alis. Sedari tadi Akashi hanya menatapinya—menelisiknya dengan tangan terus menangkupi tangan miliknya, kini Akashi melontar tanya berdasarkan absurditas rumor yang merembasi pergunjingan publik yang bersangkut-paut tentang diri sendiri.

"U-uhm ... ma-matamu ... uh, semacam kemampuan memprediksi masa depan? Ke-kejelianmu melihat pe-peluang bisnis atau menerka upaya daya saing perusahaan te-tentang kualitas produk agar bersaing dengan rival?"

Kurva tipis singgah di mulutnya. "Entah apa yang semua orang katakan, tapi bagiku, mata ini adalah mata yang bisa melihat apa yang orang lain belum tentu bisa lihat atau seringkali luput melihatnya."

Furihata menatap cemas padanya. "Ja-jadi kau bisa melihat ha-ha-hantu?"

Akashi sempurna menyembunyikan senyum puasnya. Bertanya dengan perhatian, "Apa kau takut hantu?"

"... ti-ti- ... –tidak se-setakut itu." Furihata menggeleng-geleng terlalu cepat. "Ya, la-lalu soal _e-emperor eyes_?"

Inkoheren menggerung, pipi Furihata pun turut tergembung menyaksikan senyum Akashi bukan karena ditanyai emperor eyes. Tidak usah tanya, raut wajah Akashi saja sudah membuat Furihata mengerti pria ini bahagia sekali mengetahui kelemahan fatalnya.

Furihata membatin, memanjatkan doa dalam hati semoga Akashi tidak membahas fakta bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai hal-hal supranatural, horror, dan menakutkan lainnya. Kalau bisa, mudah-mudahan Akashi tidak sadar dia benci hal-hal menyeramkan.

"Kalau dilihat dengan mata telanjang dan padangan orang awam, bisa jadi mereka akan bilang tanganmu biasa saja—atau bahkan jelek dan kasar seperti yang kaubilang." Tempo belaian pada tangan calon istrinya itu melambat, terhayat akan serat-serat kehidupan terpapar di kulit itu.

Furihata tidak mencelos—atau setidaknya itu yang diusahakan karena pandangan Akashi tidak mengkhianatinya. Ia menanti bagaimana cara Akashi mengutarakan perbedaan dengan _emperor eyes_ -nya itu yang ia tahu tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Mataku ini melihat tangan pekerja keras dari bagaimana aku selalu melihat tangan cekatan ini membawa hasil sortir tumpukan dokumen tiap hari untukku.

"Tangan yang penuh perhatian karena selalu menata bunga segar di ruang kerjaku. Tangan yang baik, tidak membiarkanku dehidrasi dengan memberikan segelas air. Tangan yang hangat, tangan yang menghangatkan tanganku ketika tanganku nyaris beku saat menyetir mobil."

Akashi tersenyum lembut seraya mengeratkan tangan Furihata dalam genggamannya.

"Tapi, jika kau tanya tentang rasa, maka yang sesungguhnya tanganku rasakan: tangan ini adalah tangan yang harus kujaga dalam genggamanku."

Kandelir memberkas bayang-bayang bergoyang ke atas telapak meja. Kepala pelita berdansa dengan satin sebagai panggung sandiwara. Secarik cahaya memercik wajah sepasang pria-wanita yang duduk berhadapan dan bersitatap tanpa menuang suara pada udara.

Furihata tidak serapuh itu untuk terenyuh, tapi ia masih mampu mengulas senyum. "A-apa kau mengatakan ini pada setiap gadis atau wanita yang be-bersama denganmu? Jika iya, ti-tidak mengherankan mereka sangat tergila-gila padamu."

"Aku hanya mengatakan semua itu padamu karena hanya kau yang membuatku merasa seperti itu," jawab Akashi dengan ekspresi bersungguh-sungguh—dan _jangan-ragukan-aku-yang-selalu-benar_ meriaki airmukanya. "Kalau kau bertanya pernah atau tidakkah aku menggandeng tangan perempuan selain kau, itu lain cerita."

"Justru a-aneh kalau kau tidak pernah menggandeng tangan perempuan satu kali pun. Ta-tapi, jangan sampai yang lain mendengar kau mengatakan hal i-itu padaku." Furihata bergidik ngeri "A-aku bisa di-dikebiri."

"Tidak, selama ada aku."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Aku akan mengusahakan aku akan tetap ada."

Akashi tersenyum, hingga matanya turut menyipit karena menyenangi senyum di wajah wanita yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Dia menjatuh tatapan ke genggaman tangan mereka. "Ah, apa kau sadar tanganmu juga adalah tangan yang cantik?"

"Akashi- _san_ , hentikan." Furihata nyaris menelengkupkan wajah ke fabrik satin meja, parau dengan nada hampir merajuk tertuju pada pria yang menyeringai hampir _kekanakan_ di hadapannya.

"Aku memujimu." Akashi menandas tegas, berbanding terbalik dari ekspresi dan pelita kandelir memercik pijar ke mata merahnya tatkala menatapi genggaman tangan mereka. Tidak seharusnya raut kekanakannya bahkan terlihat menawan. "Tanganmu cantik karena kau menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku pulang."

"Ma-mananya dari hal itu yang bisa diklasifikasikan cantik?" gerung Furihata malu.

"Intensinya." Akashi mengejap menatap Furihata lekat-lekat. Wajah wanita di hadapannya yang lelah, entah cahaya temaram lilin-lilin mungil memerciki pipinya, atau memang ada warna lain (rona) mencicipi pipinya. "Sepertinya, aku salah."

Furihata balas mengejap. Matanya memicing perlahan, berprasangka Akashi tidak jadi berpikiran seperti yang semula dikemukakan. "A-a-akhirnya kau berubah pi-pikiran?"

"Hm. Bukan hanya tangannya yang cantik." Akashi mengelus punggung tangan dalam genggamannya menggunakan ibu jari, pandangannya melembut. "Tapi ..."

 _Kau._

Furihata menggigit bibir, rasa-rasanya bisa menerawang apa yang hendak Akashi ucapkan dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana bereaksi jika Akashi sempat mengatakannya, karena itulah ia bersyukur tatkala seorang pelayan datang. Begitu sopan menyapa mereka seraya menghidangkan pesanan di meja.

"Seingatku kita makan malam berdua."

Akashi menatap bagaimana wanita di hadapannya berubah ekspresinya hanya dengan sepiring—sepotong kue—yang tersaji, tidak sampai hati mengungkapkan kekecewaan karena genggaman tangan mereka terlepas lantaran calon istrinya bersukacita meraih sendok kecil untuk mengulik kue di depannya.

Mana bisa Akashi egois mengatakan ingin tetap menggenggam tangan Furihata jika yang bersangkutan tersenyum seperti itu.

"Uhm. I-ini cu-cukup untuk makan malamku. A-aku ... sebenarnya sedang tidak terlalu berselera."

"Kaubilang tidak berselera," Akashi mendengus geli dengan betapa berhati-hati wanita di hadapannya itu memotong kue lalu menyuapnya—dan lihatlah ekspresi seakan menapaki nirwana karena citarasa _meringue_ yang dia sesap, "tapi, kau makan selahap itu."

Furihata terkesiap dengan gestur Akashi berikutnya, barulah mengerang—terdengar seperti rengekan yang ingin manja tapi sayang masih ditahan olehnya sendiri—gemas ketika ibu jari Akashi terulur menyeka pelan sudut bibirnya. Jeritan malu berjejalan di pangkal tenggorokannya karena Akashi kasual sekali mengulum segumpal mungil krim yang tadi menodai bibirnya.

"Enak?" Akashi bertanya dengan raut tanpa dosa.

"A-aku yang harusnya tanya begitu." Furihata menangkap tangan Akashi, mengenggamnya di tangan kiri dan meremas gemas tangan calon suaminya.

Akashi mengangguk khidmat. "Kuenya enak."

"Kau ba-bahkan belum mencicipinya." Furihata berhati-hati menyantap kue agar krim kue tidak menodai pulasan lipstick di bibirnya, atau nanti tangan Akashi mampir lagi ke bibirnya. "I-ini lebih enak dari Montblanc ke-kemarin yang kucicipi."

Akashi yang tengah memotong _tuna pastry_ miliknya dengan garpu dan pisau menyahut penuh percaya diri—sembari menekan seringai tersemai di wajahnya, "Itu karena kau makannya denganku, jadi rasanya jauh lebih enak."

Furihata menutup mulutnya yang tengah mengulum sesuap kue dengan satu tangan. Dari matanya saja, Akashi tahu wanita yang memesan _chocolate meringue pie_ itu tengah menahan geli, mengamuflasekannya jadi rotasi bola mata yang terlalu pretentif dan tidak perlu jadi detektif untuk memaknai reaksi Furihata.

Yang Akashi tidak mengerti, adalah ketika mata berpupil mungil melunak padanya dan anggukan lamban sekilas seakan berkata: _Iya, Akashi-san, makan malam ini lebih lezat karena kita makan bersama._

Akashi butuh pertolongan, sepertinya. Untuk tidak mencium Furihata sekarang juga. Tuhan, mengapa respons calon istrinya ini yang hanya sederhana malah menggetarkan hati? Mungkin benar, Furihata yang acapkali dilihatnya mudah tergetar juga sama mudahnya menggetarkan hati seseorang.

"Kalau kau mau lagi, pesan saja," ucap Akashi setelah menelan suapan pertamanya— _setelah_ _menenangkan diri._

"Uhm." Furihata mengejapkan mata, menyipit, menelan suapan kuenya sendiri dan ternganga karena Akashi mengangkat sepotong _puff pastry tuna_ ke depan mulutnya dengan garpunya sendiri.

Sepotong pastry di ujung garpu lebih dulu mencumbu bibir merah muda yang ingin Akashi cium itu. "Ini juga enak. Cobalah."

Tidak tahan dengan raut tak menuntut tanpa otoritas absolut dan pijar ekspetatif menyala di mata magenta calon suaminya itu, Furihata menyerah pasrah—wajah kian memanas tatkala meraup suapan pertama dari Akashi yang tersenyum puas karenanya.

"Ya Tuhan ..." desah Furihata lelah di sela kunyah, "... kita sudah bukan anak remaja."

Akashi mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa dosa seraya kembali menyantap hidangannya. "Hm. Kita akan menikah." Dia mendongak, bertanya dengan roman tanpa dosa, "Enak?"

"E-enak—bu-bukan itu maksudku." Furihata menyayangkan mengapa kafe tempat mereka berada tidak memasang rambu-rambu anti tebar kemesraan di depan publik atau semacamnya. Tunggu, apa ini termasuk kemesraan yang terjadi antara mereka? Apa pun itu, Furihata hanya ingin melesapkan wajahnya ke kolong meja kalau bisa. "... ma-maksudku—"

Akashi menanti apa yang berusaha Furihata sampaikan. Setelah tiga kali menyuap diri sendiri tapi Furihata masih didera kesulitan tak terjelaskan, dia tergoda menjejalkan sesuap lagi karena bibir itu hanya terbuka-terkatup tanpa melisankan buah pikirnya.

Furihata menggembungkan pipi—entah karena mengunyah atau merajuk padanya, tapi Akashi tahu wanita itu tidak marah. Tidak, karena lebih terlihat seperti kepanikan. Sebenarnya, meski wanita berambut coklat disasak itu tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, tapi Akashi tahu.

Usia mereka tidak lagi untuk bermesraan seperti ini. Tidak juga ia nyaman dipuji atau diperlakukan demikian oleh Akashi. Bukan karena tidak ingin, melainkan karena malu dan tidak tahu harus berlaku apa.

Furihata tidak terbiasa, ataupun kalau memang pernah ada lelaki yang menyuapinya, itu berbeda dari yang Akashi lakukan padanya—bisa jadi juga karena Furihata sendiri tidak bisa menyamakan apa yang lelaki lain pernah lakukan persis seperti yang Akashi perlakukan padanya.

Mungkin juga ada semacam mekanisme defensi diri, tidak ingin terlalu berekspetasi agar tidak jatuh terlalu tinggi; mengharapkan perhatian lelaki tercurah hanya untuk wanita biasa saja sepertinya sesungguhnya adalah hal yang tak pasti.

Akashi lekas melugas tegas, "Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini pada perempuan manapun, tidak juga _Haha-ue_ -ku sendiri."

Instan bibir terpoles lipstick _peach_ itu bebas dari liuk merajuk, teriring tangannya menepuk lembut tangan pria di hadapannya. Binarnya melembut. "Te-terima kasih," katanya dengan nada apresiatif.

Yang tidak Akashi pahami, kerut menoreh dahi di antara taburan anakan rambut coklat tersebut. Seolah Akashi hanya mengerti kulit luar—pori-porinya saja dan tidak sampai ke epidermisnya. Ada yang terlewatkan. Kerikuhan Furihata itu Akashi biarkan.

Begitu santapan keduanya habis, Akashi menanyakan apa Furihata ingin pesan potongan kue kedua, tapi wanita itu menggeleng perlahan. Dia berinhalasi dalam-dalam, gugup menanyakan apa Akashi ingin porsi kedua yang lekas dijawab dengan tidak.

Mereka berdua tahu ini yang diam-diam keduanya tunggu.

"Ki-kita a-akan menikah."

Akashi menatap pembuat pernyataan bergetar itu, mempertanyakan keputusan Furihata melalui pandangannya.

"I-iya, a-aku benar menerimamu."

Nah, wanita ini mematahkan asumsi Akashi lagi—bagaimana bisa wanita sekretaris biasa-biasa saja membaca pikirannya, Tuhan.

Furihata meremas jemarinya dalam satu kesatuan tangkupan tangan yang berkeringat dingin. Napas terembus berat. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menggigit bibirnya dan bersikap pengecut kemudian malah batal berkisah.

"A-apa yang mau a-aku bicarakan pa-padamu ... i-ini a-akan menyakitimu, Akashi-san."

"Aku tahu."

Akashi menyesap kopinya seraya bersandar ke kursi. Dia merapatkan bibir, tahu bahwa kata-kata hiburan untuk Furihata di saat seperti ini adalah silabel tabu—karena dia sendiri tidak bisa berasumsi tanpa tahu dirinya sepenuhnya benar tanpa kekeliruan terjadi.

"A-aku menerima la-lamaranmu ... ka-karena aku ... muak pada diriku sendiri."

Sepasang mata magenta melebar.

Hening berdesing di antara mereka.

"Selama ini ..." Furihata bergetar menghirup napas, menghelanya, lantas berujar, "... a-aku menanti seseorang. Dulu, ka-kami teman satu sekolah—"

Kisahnya teralir tak ubahnya alir air yang selalu mengalir dari atas ke bawah, dari hulu ke hilir, dari mata air bermuara sampai ke laut; dari air di mata bermuara ke dagu.

Dari ketika Furihata masih remaja, seorang lelaki dengan senyuman tak terlupakan, pernah menolongnya jatuh dari tangga walau lelaki itu sendiri terjatuh dan menyumpah.

Bangku yang bersebelahan.

Keseharian yang sepele dan tindakan impulsif yang menyentuh hati.

Janji naif untuk duduk bersebelahan lagi.

Sore ketika senja berkemayup syahdu di ruang kelas dalam romantisme klise berbau kayu dan tinta spidol.

Janji lagi untuk masuk universitas yang mana walau tidak berakhir nyata karena sang wanita tidak diterima menuntut ilmu di sana.

Baru ketika ratusan hari berlalu dalam siklus yang tak pernah ragu melangkah bersama waktu, pergunjingan di sekitar, perseteruan orangtua akan dirinya yang selalu menolak pinangan siapa pun, muak pada dirinya sendiri yang malah menanti, hatinya berakhir berdarah-darah menjerit menginginkan perubahan.

Pelampiasan. Kebutuhan akan seseorang yang bisa menjauhkan dirinya dari lelaki itu.

Mulanya Furihata menceritakan, Akashi mendapati kelembutan absolut dan rasa solid yang ternyata ada.

Furihata punya cinta.

Namun tak tertampik, matanya yang memendar cinta itu bukan untuk Akashi.

Furihata mengisahkannya seolah lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya lelaki terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia. Bukan lelaki bajingan yang dipacarinya, tapi yang mencuri hatinya dan tidak bisa mengembalikannya karena memang tidak pernah tahu perasaan Furihata selama ini padanya. Tidak juga walau telah dilupakan dan menyebabkannya terpuruk seorang diri menangis di terminal bus.

Namun Furihata juga merintih, karena mengafirmasi dirinya dilupakan oleh lelaki itu saat tak sengaja bertemu lagi. Lebih pedih lagi karena Furihata selama ini tahu itu akan terjadi tapi tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak berharap bersama lelaki itu.

Furihata muak pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak, dari lelehan tangis wanita tersebut yang diseka tapi sengguknya tak kunjung reda, Akashi bisa merasakan betapa Furihata membenci dirinya sendiri mengenai perkara ini.

Tentang menunggu sampai batas waktu yang tak pernah ia tahu.

Tentang seseorang yang selalu menyebabkan hatinya terlayang ke awang-awang.

Tentang keidiotannya selama ini yang sempat keliru memilih dan menanti yang tak pasti.

Tentang keputusasaan hingga melibatkan Akashi dengan semua ini.

Tentang benci yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya akan terkikis pada dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya Furihata cukup jadi wanita sekretaris biasa. Jatuh cinta pada bosnya. Cintanya terbalaskan. Dia akan menikah dengan bosnya dan segala hal selesai dengan bahagia selamanya.

Bukan merintih mohon maaf pada seorang pria yang belum bisa ia balas cintanya.

Bukan menyedu maaf karena ia dengan impulsif menerima lamaran sang atasan, sementara ada begitu banyak perempuan di luar sana mendambakan posisinya.

Bukan membisikkan maaf karena sadar diri tidak pantas bersanding di sisi pria yang telah berjuang keras atas banyak hal untuknya.

Seumur hidup selalu menjadi pria yang dihadapkan pada wanita menangis, perihal karena Akashi dalam posisi menolak sekeping hati dan rasa yang ditawarkan istimewa hanya untuknya, mungkin ini adalah karma yang dihunjamkan Tuhan pada keangkuhannya.

Atau karmanya karena di suatu masa, menerima rasa tertulus seorang gadis karena ekuivalen dengan perasaannya saat itu, lantas tidak memedulikannya secara frekuentif karena prioritas utamanya saat itu adalah menjadikan Rakuzan perusahaan terdepan.

Karma atau apa pun, Akashi tidak memiliki setitik noda intensi pun untuk merelakan wanita yang menatapnya sesedih dan semenyesakkan itu.

Namun melihat bagaimana Furihata sedemikian ekspresif bercerita tentang lelaki paling impresif dalam hidupnya, tidak mencegah tangannya terkepal kuat dengan rahang mengeras—seperti realita ini adalah implikasi dari kekalahan bahkan tanpa Akashi sempat memperjuangkannya dalam pertandingan.

Belum sempat Akashi meresponskan apa pun untuk wanita yang berurai airmata di hadapannya, bunyi dering ponsel menepis hening yang menindih beratnya atmosfer yang melingkupi mereka.

Pria itu memicing melihat nama siapa yang terpampang di _display_ ponselnya. Berdecak pelan mengetahui peneleponnya bukanlah tipikal orang iseng kesepian tengah malam dan kebetulan menemukan nomor teleponnya untuk dijahili, Akashi berdiri, beranjak pergi untuk menerima telepon masuk di ponselnya.

Furihata tidak bertanya mengapa mengangkat telepon saja tidak bisa di hadapannya, tapi ketika kepalanya tertoleh kuyu, dilihatnya Akashi pergi menjauhinya.

Pria macam apa yang tetap begitu idiot menginginkan bersama wanita yang tidak mencintainya?

Lebih baik bersama seseorang yang mencintaimu daripada terus menanti seseorang yang tidak menaruh rasa apa pun padamu.

Furihata tidak bodoh, karena itulah dia menerima Akashi. Jadi ketika karma berlaku padanya, Akashi tidak bodoh untuk tetap ada di sana dan melakukan hal-hal klise tersebut, tidak menghujaninya dengan janji-janji dan harapan indah yang semu, Furihata menghayati pilihannya untuk tetap berani menyatakan semua realita memedih hati itu padanya.

Tidak mau dihampiri pelayan atau pengunjung yang mulai lirik-lirik takut padanya, Furihata meraih tisu di tasnya untuk mengelap wajah basahnya, meneguk tehnya sampai tak bersisa yang bagai tak terasa apa-apa sembari menatapi kopi Akashi ternyata telah tandas tak bersisa.

Furihata terhuyung lunglai menuju kasir untuk membayar biaya makannya. Tercenung bingung menemukan Akashi telah ada di kasir melunasi biaya makan mereka, berbalik, dan pria itu terkesiap kaget melihatnya telah ada di sana.

Lengan Akashi terulur untuk merangkul bahu rapuh wanita yang memelankan sedu-sedan—tapi airmatanya mengalir lebih masif. Menuntun Furihata berjalan berjalan beriringan keluar dari kafe tersebut—mengabaikan ucapan sopan untuk datang kembali serta beberapa pegawai dan pengunjung tercenung bingung sebab melihat sembab di wajah wanita itu.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai ke mobil. Furihata merasakan pria di sisinya itu ternyata memiliki _hand-manner_ —sejajar dengan juluk _gentleman-_ nya, meletakkan tangan tidak di bahunya melainkan punggung lengannya, menepuk-nepuk pelan di sana.

Mobil-mobil yang berpacu melaju di jalur-jalur berdebu. Tumpahan cahaya-cahaya kota yang benderang menerjang malam. Lalu-lalang orang yang telah lengang di jalan setapak dan cahaya lampu lalu lintas membuyar.

Ironi ketika dunia begitu bising sementara ruang pendengaran Furihata hanya ditangkupi hening. Panorama malam memburam dalam ruang pandangnya.

Furihata hendak meremas tisu dalam genggamannya, menunduk serupa pungguk yang ditakluk cahaya pasi bulan, dirinya tersendat manakala lengan yang melingkari pundaknya itu menekannya, meraupnya dalam pelukan hingga wajah memalukan dan memilukannya terlabuh antara leher jenjang dan bahu Akashi.

Furihata menggigit bibir dengan kedekatan ekstrim ini—dan wangi lelaki sejati yang merasuki indera penciumannya. _Gentleman_ mana yang tidak mengucap permisi ketika memeluk seorang perempuan. Namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa yang Akashi lakukan sesungguhnya menenangkannya.

Furihata mendelusuk pada ceruk leher Akashi. Ketika merasakan garis rahang dan pipi pria yang memeluknya bersandar di sisi kepalanya, menggesek pelan helai rambut coklat dijepit sasakannya, tangannya yang bergetar hebat terangkat meremas jas yang Akashi kenakan.

Itu adalah tanda wanita ini memutuskan untuk (walau baru sedikit saja) bergantung pada pria yang menjadikan dirinya tempat bersandar dan menopang eksistensi yang terlalu lama tenggelam, terdekam perasaan terpendam.

Kala itu, Furihata berdoa supaya momentum ini tidak menjadikannya objek yang patut dilayangkan ultimatum karena telah mendapatkan hak veeto, mutlak tidak dapat diganggu-gugat, sebagai seseorang yang Akashi Seijuurou inginkan untuk diposesi dalam dekapannya—semoga tidak ada sesiapa yang melihatnya hingga menimbulkan kontroversi.

Mendapati kenyataan pria yang kini mengelusi punggung lengannya dengan gestur afektif itu masih berbincang, artikulasi bahasa asing yang fasih dan intonasi yang tenang—seolah ia tidak sedang memeluk seorang wanita menangis dan harus menenangkannya, Furihata membiarkan tenor melodis itu bersuara sedemikian dekat di telinganya—membelainya, kendati ia tahu Akashi tidak sedang menghiburnya.

Tidak, Akashi memang sedang menghiburnya. Furihata terenyuh merasakan kecupan pelan nan penuh perasaan di puncak kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir, dan memutuskan untuk melingkarkan lengan di tubuh Akashi.

Selama Akashi terlibat konversasi dengan lawan bicaranya, sekali ini Furihata mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menjadi eksistensi mandiri. Tidak sadar mengapa airmatanya cepat sekali meresap ke mantel Akashi hingga tak bersisa, dan tak mengerti mengapa ia masih betah bersandar pada Akashi.

Furihata tersentak pelan tatkala pria yang kemudian selesai menelepon itu tidak lantas melepasnya, menyimpan ponsel di saku jas, malah tangannya yang satu lagi melingkar, mengeratkan pelukan di tubuhnya.

Wanita yang pulasan _make-up_ -nya diluntur tangis itu terpaksa merelakan dirinya tidak lagi berlindung dalam dekapan pemeluknya, ketika ia mengintip sedikit ekspresi Akashi tatkala merasakan hembusan berat terhempas ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Siapa yang telepon?" tanya Furihata parau.

"Nijimura- _san_." Satu tangan pria itu terangkat mengusap-usap garis punggung mungil wanita dalam dekapannya.

"A-ada masalah?" Furihata bergerak untuk menegakkan kepalanya.

"Hmm." Akashi menghela napas panjang melihat wajah Furihata. "Masalah dengan tim eksportir kita yang tidak boleh transit di salah satu rute pelabuhan singgah. Padahal kontainer produk Vorpal Sword harus segera sampai Swiss karena sudah ditunggu _stakeholder_."

Furihata menatapnya cemas. "Ke-kenapa tidak bo-boleh transit?"

Akashi berdecak pelan. "Masalah birokrasi perizinan. Orang Eropa cenderung skeptis dengan bangsa Asia. Nijimura- _san_ bilang dicurigai adanya penyelundupan barang ilegal atau hal-hal delutif lain yang dituduhkan, sehingga kontainer kita ditahan di pelabuhan. Kalau dibiarkan saja, kita harus bayar kompensasi ke _stakeholder_ sesuai yang tertera di MOU."

Akashi yang semula memandang jalan raya seakan menyalahkan mengapa kendaraan melaju seperti di jalan bebas hambatan—akselarasi mulus tanpa batas—tidak seperti aral melintang yang menghadangnya, beralih menatap wanita berwajah sembab dalam pelukannya ketika dirasakannya tangan berjemari ramping itu menepuk punggungnya.

Sepasang biner magenta menyendu memandangnya. "Maaf, aku malah membicarakan hal ini."

Furihata menggeleng lamat. "Aku me-mengerti. Ini masalah genting." _–dan kita bukan anak remaja yang dapat setiap saat terlarut dalam labilitas emosi dengan menangguh kejam hunjam pedang realita_. Dia tahu Akashi memahami apa yang tidak dilisankannya. "Jadi ... a-apa yang a-akan kaulakukan?"

"Mengabari jajaran kepala direksi malam ini." Akashi mengangkat tangannya untuk mengaburkan jejak linangan melankolia di pipi Furihata. "Besok pagi, tolong siapkan ruang rapat."

"Uhm. Akan kusiapkan." Furihata mengangguk, terkejut dengan gestur lembut calon suaminya menyeka airmatanya. Menyadari kemeja dan jas Akashi basah karenanya, dia memfungsikan tisunya untuk menyerap basah yang teresap di fabrik pakaian calon suaminya.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya. Gugup dengan kedekatan mereka, tanpa sadar ia mengulum bibir dan matanya berpendar khawatir pada Akashi.

 _Tidak adil._ Akashi memerhatikan Furihata menyeka tangis yang tumpah di bajunya. Menyadari hal ini, pria yang pakaiannya dibasahi itu malah tertawa perlahan. Sangat perlahan, seumpamanya gaya bermain shogi, menyandarkan dahi pada kening Furihata dan matanya merambat turun ke garis bibir merah muda yang mungkin semanis sakura— _oh, Tuhan. Tolong._

Furihata berjengit kaget, menemukan Akashi ditumpah cahaya dari lampu jalan dan pelataran parkir. Dilihat lebih dekat betapa merah mata Akashi yang menari di relief wajahnya, hinggap ke— _oh_ , Furihata sesak napas menyadari mata itu menatap ke mana. Jantung berdegup hebat saat Furihata menghirup wangi kopi adiktif dari helaan napas Akashi tepat di wajahnya.

"A- ... kashi-san?"

"Minta maaflah, kalau kau tidak menangis _selain_ di pelukanku."

Furihata panas dingin dengan kesadaran suara rendah Akashi seharusnya tak terdengar sejelas ini daripada ingar-bingar di sekitar mereka. Ia mengerti, Akashi bicara begini bukan karena marah jasnya basah. Dia mengangguk lamat-lamat.

Akashi berdeham, memundurkan kepalanya. Ia punya kendali lebih baik untuk tidak menakuti Furihata yang hampir mengisut malu dalam pelukannya. Wanita kadang sulit mengerti keposesifan pria, dan ia tidak akan bertanya apa Furihata mengerti maksudnya atau tidak.

Untuk merilekskan Furihata—yang ia khawatirkan dirinya terlalu memaksakan kedekatan mereka—Akashi membelai rambut coklatnya dengan lembut. "Kuantar kaupulang, Furihata-san."

Akhirnya mereka masuk mobil, karena temperatur terperosok ke titik beku menerror badan mereka yang tidak kebal terhadap rajukan cuaca.

Begitu mobil dilajukan menggelindingi badan-badan jalan yang terbentang, Akashi mengerling halus wanita yang meraih satu tangannya—menggenggam erat tangannya yang dingin dengan kedua tangannya—menghangatkannya.

Furihata masih menggigit bibir, dan mengingat tatapan Akashi barusan hanya menggoyah kestabilan detak jantungnya. Akashi yang diam saja dan tidak mengajaknya bicara, benar-benar meresahkannya.

Maka wanita ini yang berinisiatif mengeluhkan kemungkinan ibunya yang akan mencecari pertanyaan tentang makan malam mereka tadi, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tergerung keluh bahwa ibunya mustahil percaya kendati Furihata benar-benar jujur.

"Rahasiakan saja."

"A-aku bisa diuber ke ujung dunia sampai cerita."

"Ceritakan, kalau begitu."

"Ma-mana mungkin, ka-kalau tahu a-aku menangis ka-karena ... uh, soal dia—a-aku bahkan tidak pernah cerita te-tentang orang itu padanya. Bisa habis aku di-digoda olehnya ka-kalau tahu setelah itu kau—"

Akashi mengerling, tak kuasa lagi membendung terbit senyumnya karena tak luput mendapati sipu menyepuh pipi wanita di sisinya. _Akhirnya._

"Aku tidak tahu akan jadi lebih baik atau tidak untukmu, tapi kalau kau tidak ingin, jangan ceritakan."

Furihata terkesiap. Khawatir karena takut Akashi tersinggung dengan keluhannya—mungkin merasa Furihata tidak mengakui tindakan yang telah Akashi lakukan untuknya, dia menatap sisi kanan wajah pria itu yang ternyata tengah meliriknya.

"Jadikan saja ini rahasia antara kita berdua."

Furihata sejenak tercengang dengan saran yang diajukan itu, menatap Akashi tanpa mengejap, keduanya beberapa saat dilingkup senyap.

Itu semacam pernyataan yang romantis, jika respons Furihata tidak mengacaukannya.

"Te-termasuk ... ba-bagian a-aku berhutang padamu u-untuk makan malam tadi?"

Cetusan polos itu meletupkan tawa halus pria yang dilontari pertanyaan inosen tersebut.

"Kau tidak berhutang. Aku yang membayarkan untukmu. Dan soal ini juga _mungkin_ _perlu_ dirahasiakan."

"Ja- ... jangan. Uh, berapa ta-tadi harga pesananku?" Furihata melepas satu tangannya dari tangkupannya pada tangan Akashi, wanita itu meraih tasnya untuk membayar jatah makannya sendiri.

Akashi menggeleng sekilas—tidak percaya dengan wanita di sisinya. Dia kilat memutar nalar, mencari cara agar wanita itu tidak menjejalkan uang yang tidak seberapa padanya.

Apalah arti uang ketika Akashi bisa memeluknya erat-erat begitu lama dan dipercaya untuk menyeka airmata wanita itu.

Akhirnya diizinkan menjadi tempatnya bersandar dan bergantung—tentu hal ini tidak akan Akashi ungkapkan karena tahu dengan pasti Furihata sebenarnya terlalu mandiri untuk diperlakukan demikian.

Dan yang paling utama, Akashi tidak mau menyayat martabat wanita yang terjebak cinta masa lalu itu dengan kebaikannya.

"Aku yang mengajakmu makan malam, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku yang bayar." Melihat wanita itu tetap berkutik mencari dompet dengan satu tangan, Akashi kembali berujar lebih tegas, "kalau kau tetap ingin bayar, berarti aku juga harus membayar uangmu membelikan bunga untuk ruang kerjaku setiap hari, semua; komulatif."

Furihata refleks membanting pandang ke samping—padanya. "A-aku senang melakukannya, i-itu tidak dipungut biaya. Kau tidak perlu menggantinya!" pekiknya panik.

"Kalau kau ingin adil, berarti jangan ganti uangku juga. Kita tidak perlu saling berhitung," pungkas Akashi tenang—tahu benar dirinya pasti menang.

Ceruk matanya dikerut-merut tanda tidak setuju, tapi Furihata tidak dapat berargumen membantah Akashi—tidak ketika pria tersebut menandas tegas dengan otoritas dalam suaranya. Absolut tidak mau disanggah.

Karena itulah Furihata pasrah, lalu berkata perlahan, "Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih juga untuk pengertianmu dan terima kasih karena sudah mengganti bunga di vas ruang kerjaku setiap pagi," tanggap Akashi—senyumnya terentang sekian inci lebih lebar tatkala tangan Furihata yang tadi hendak menyambar dompet kembali menggenggam tangannya.

Tidak ada yang berhak melarang Akashi merasa senang dengan kenyataan Furihata mengenggam tangannya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak beli bunga artifisial saja agar tidak menyusahkanmu menggantinya tiap pagi?"

"Bunga plastik ti-tidak wangi." Furihata kikuk dengan apresiasi santun pria yang ada di sisinya—dan berpikir bagaimana bisa lelaki ini menginginkan dirinya yang hanya seperti ini saja.

"Tapi, setiap hari layu. Menyia-nyiakan uangmu."

"Setiap hari memang layu, ta-tapi aku tidak merasa uang itu tersia-sia. Bunga segar setiap hari warnanya berganti-ganti dan wangi, tidak seperti replika bunga."

"Apa kau sebegitunya suka bunga?"

"Uh, tidak juga, ta-tapi aku cukup suka bunga."

"Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan membeli dan mengganti bunga di ruang kerjaku setiap hari?"

"Tidak, malah menyenangkan. Mungkin karena aku terbiasa merawat bonsai."

"Aku juga senang tiap pagi datang ke kantor dan bertanya-tanya warna serta wangi bunga apalagi yang akan kausiapkan untuk ruang kerjaku."

"... a-aku baru tahu ... kau berpikir seperti itu."

"Maaf karena aku bertanya hal ini, tapi ... apa kau melakukan hal ini juga untuk mantan kekasihmu atau lelaki itu?"

Akashi bisa tahu jika seseorang berbohong padanya dari bahasa tubuh yang coba-coba mengelabuinya bahkan tanpa emperor eyes sekalipun. Namun sorot mata, ekspresi, dan gelengan kepala wanita yang ditanyainya itu tidak merefleksikan hal selain kejujuran kendati nihil semburat merah muda manis di pipinya.

"Me-mereka, kan ... tidak pernah ja-jadi atasanku."

Furihata kini mulai memahami ketika Akashi tertawa, itu tidak berarti menertawakannya, melainkan ada sesuatu yang kadang dirinya lakukan atau cetuskan—dan mungkin tidak tercakup dalam asumsi Akashi—benar-benar di luar dugaan pria itu. Bukan meremehkan, melainkan terhibur karenanya.

Tawa seseorang yang langka—lantaran jarang—tertawa, sama sekali tidak bisa dibenci, pikir Furihata seraya menatap Akashi yang hanya tertawa sekilas. Ironis, karena hal sesederhana ini saja dapat menenangkannya.

Furihata tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Akashi hafal rute jalan menuju rumahnya padahal dulu hanya sekali ia pernah memberitahu.

Entah mereka telah sampai di mana, Furihata menyadari airmuka Akashi berubah ketika kesunyian ini tidak terasa seperti atmosfer asing yang membaluri mereka. Kesunyian yang Furihata tahu berintensi untuk Akashi pecahkan akan problema yang belum mencapai resolusi.

"Furihata- _san_."

"I-iya?"

"Sebenarnya—tadi aku ingin bilang jika tidak ada telepon genting barusan, aku tidak pernah dilupakan." Akashi melayangkan usapan dengan ibujarinya pada punggung tangan Furihata. "Jadi, maaf karena aku tidak memahami perasaanmu."

"..."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau membenci dirimu sendiri."

"..."

"Aku juga tidak bisa bilang kau bodoh atau idiot karena menanti sekian lama dan berakhir dilupakan, karena aku tidak pernah mengalaminya. Seringkali, perasaan tidak berbanding lurus dengan logika, dan aku tidak layak dalam posisi untuk menilai tentang yang kau alami."

Furihata mengembus, uap hangatnya berseteru dengan deru _air conditioner_ —dan akhirnya terlebur jadi satu. Panjang dan berat. Lakrimal matanya berkedut perlahan sehingga ia menggigit bibirnya, tidak mengerti mengapa kekecewaan menyayat hatinya dalam hantaman pemahaman Akashi ternyata justru menjadi orang yang tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya.

"Hanya saja—"

Jeda yang dikungkung ragu.

Jeda berdepa yang menghentak dada.

"—aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih," volume suara yang merendah—hampir serak, "tidak lagi."

Furihata menengok hampir robotik sampai rasanya setiap rangka nyaris berderik, menoleh pada Akashi yang mencengkeram ban setir. Akashi membuang pandang ke hamparan aspal abu-abu tanpa melirik sedikitpun padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa pulih. Aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan sepenuhnya mampu melupakannya bahkan jika kau bersamaku, tidak juga aku bisa menjamin jika kau hidup denganku hidupmu tidak akan pernah menderita dan bersedih—tidak mungkin realita sebaik itu."

Furihata tidak sadar ia terhenyak memandangi Akashi.

"Tapi, kalau ada sesuatu hal yang bisa kulakukan sehingga kau bisa tersenyum," Akashi tidak menatap Furihata, remasan tangannya menyampaikan makna yang tak terlisankan, "beritahu aku."

Pernyataan itu terlalu berlebihan untuk wanita sebodoh dirinya.

Sebulir airmata meleleh, tergelincir dari wajah Furihatan memercik tautan tangan mereka sehingga Akashi yang terkejut karena tangannya basah dirintik entah apa lekas menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Furihata pilu, "Aku ... bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu."

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu."

Satu tangan sang pria menyelinap dari genggaman lemah calon istrinya, mengusap pipi yang basah kembali.

Akashi bertanya, volume suara merendah—setengah termenung. "Kenapa kau membuatku melakukan semua ini untukmu padahal kau tidak memberikan apa-apa padaku?"

"..."

"..."

"A-aku ... aku tidak tahu." Furihata menangkup tangan Akashi yang masih mengusapi pipinya, meremasnya kembali dalam genggaman.

Akashi menyendu menatapnya—memahami wanita itu pun tidak akan mengerti seberapa berarti mendapati tangan mereka bertautan dalam dekapan Furihata.

"Begitu pun aku," Akashi menjeda sebentar. Mengerling ke samping, tersenyum tipis. "Tapi ... seperti ini saja, apa itu buruk?"

Jika bukan karena Akashi masih mengendarai mobil, kalau bukan karena kewarasan dan sayangnya agar tak menakuti Furihata lagi, di antara kegelapan yang memaluti ruang lingkup dalam mobil yang terang untuk Akashi kerling ialah mata sienna sebening embun pagi, dan Furihata memeluk erat tangannya—

.

.

"Ti- ... tidak sama sekali, Akashi- _san_."

.

.

—mungkin Akashi tidak akan membiarkan bibir Furihata terkurva sederhana begitu saja, tanpa bisa mencium senyum itu sepenuh hatinya.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Catatan tambahan:**

 **Shisen o awasu: tatapan dari mata ke mata. Bagi kebanyakan orang Jepang, itu bukan menggoda, sikap ini lebih sering diartikan pelecehan atau dapat menimbulkan rasa malu atau tidak nyaman.**

 **Ketika baru saja menjadi pasangan, pria Jepang akan mengajak pacarnya untuk kencan pertama di sebuah restoran mewah untuk membuat wanitanya terkesan—"Lelaki wajib mentraktir perempuan" tidak tercakup dalam budaya mereka.**

 **Walaupun pada umumnya lelaki Jepang tidak suka tebar kemesraan di depan umum, dengan perubahan signifikan selama sedekade terakhir, di kota-kota besar Jepang seperti di Tokyo, Yokohama, Kobe, dll, tidak aneh lagi pasangan menunjukkan kasih sayang dan perhatian di tempat umum. (ya, setting fic ini, kantor Vorpal Sword itu di Tokyo.)**

 **Karakteristik lain khas mayoritas pria Jepang, kalau baik padanya, dia akan berkali-kali lipat lebih baik padamu. Misalkan, perempuan memberinya satu bunga. Dia akan balas dengan "seribu" bunga untuk perempuan itu.**

 **Tte, seperti kebanyakan pria di dunia, kalau sudah bertekad mendapatkan hati perempuan, segala hal bisa dilakukan. Tapi, pria Jepang kebanyakan cenderung sangat menjaga perasaan perempuan.**

 **Sumber:**

 **1). (/) mengintip – gaya – pacaran – orang Jepang (/)**

 **2). garing 2014 garing 08 garing 01 garing ala – jepang – flirting – pacaran –dan – percintaan (/)**

 **GULAAA. *boboan* Ini perasaan saya aja atau memang nulis fic straight itu lebih mudah. Atau mudah karena ini berasa plotless.*merenung* Kapan saya bisa maju kalau bikin fic nyantai begini terus-menerus. *kubur diri* Dan saya minta maaf banget untuk ke-OOC-an tiada tara di fic ini. *sungkem***

 **Tidak bosan-bosan saya sampaikan, tolong tidak menunggu update-an.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you very sweet latte, my dear RnR~**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Sweet smile,**

 **Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL**


End file.
